The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls
by the22nddoctor
Summary: Alex is back at Hogwarts. However, the school life isn t much easier. This time Alex has to worry about being a brother to his new baby sister, and of course worry about the war. A war that Alex really doesn t want to be a part of, but one can t avoid. Voldemort and his armies shows that there is nothing they won t do to win. Hogwarts might even not be safe from their influences.
1. Chapter 1: The OWL exam

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

…

Chapter 1: The O.W.L exam.

Silan was watching his left arm with pride. Voldemort had branded him with dark mark, meaning he had been marked as one of the Dark Lord´s Death Eaters. Silan had of course no intention of being a mindless follower. No he had much more ambition then that. If he played his cards, right then he would be the Dark Lord´s second in command. After all, he was descendant of Slytherin as well.

"You better not fail, Silan." A female voice said.

Silan looked up at his mother. She was a woman with brown hair, and almost purple eyes. "I will not fail."

"You better not fail me!" Corvidae Ambrosius said.

"I will make you proud mother." Silan answered. "I will kill my cousin."

"And what about your sister?"

"She has sided with the traitor." Silan paused. "I will kill her as well."

Corvidae violently grabbed Silan´s hair. "Good. I knew that I raised you well. Your uncle Turdus will be proud. My half-brother and I always knew that our offspring would serve the dark way." Corvidae gave an evil smile. "I guess that I was the most successful. It must be the Morgana blood."

Silan paused, "What are your plans?"

Corvidae sneered and slapped Silan. She slapped him so hard that Silan could taste blood. "You know better to ask questions." Silan didn´t respond. Corvidae chuckled, "poor Turdus to have his only child turn away from the cause."

Silan nodded. "So Merula hasn´t sided with our master." This time he was careful not to make it sound like a question.

Corvidae nodded, "she is hiding in America. She will die for betraying the Snyde family of course. However, she is of little concern right now. You will properly get the chance later, and when you do I expect you carry out that order."

"I will do my duty mother." Silan said. Merula may had been kind to him, but if she had to die then she had to die. Everyone that stood against him had to die.

"I just hope that you isn´t as weak as your father."

"I will bring our family honour."

Corvidae smiled. "Good my son. Now I have a mission for you. I have someone you can kill after you have tortured him to insanity."

Silan liked his lips and smiled.

…

Alex was sitting in his room with Blaise. The two of them were joking and having fun. "There is just one thing I wanted to ask." Blaise said. Before Alex could, answer there was flash of lighting. Suddenly Blaise changed; his skin got pale and he looked like an inferi. "Why didn´t you save me?" Alex backed away, but Blaise came closer. "You said that you were my friend, but you still let me die."

"I I am s-sorry." Alex whispered. "It happened so fast."

"Why didn´t you save me?" Blaise said. "You let me die."

"I am sorry."

"Sorry!" A new voice sounded. It was Tracey, she was looking hatefully at Alex. "What can I use that for? You took Blaise away from me. You took our future away."

"I am sorry." Alex whispered again.

"Everyone trusted you." Daphne yelled appearing next to Tracey. "We shouldn't have."

"I am sorry."

"I hate you." Daphne said in her ice cold and hateful voice. It broke Alex´s heart to hear her speak in that way.

"You killed me!" Blaise yelled.

"How many have you killed now?" Alex´s Uncle Adrian said.

"NO" Alex screamed.

…

"Alex wake up." Cyrina said while shacking her son. "It is just a nightmare."

Alex gasped as he sat up. He was panting slightly. "Mum?" Alex said sounding a bit disoriented.

"You were having a nightmare sweetheart." Cyrina said. "Was it the same?"

Alex nodded, "yeah. I hate this. I thought the mind healer would make it better."

"It will get better with time." Cyrina said. "You have just started with healer Sheppard. So you just have to be patient. Beside you don´t as many nightmares as before right?"

Alex nodded. His mother had been very insisting that he should see a mind healer, so he could talk about everything that had happened. So Alex was seeing a women called Rachel Sheppard. Alex had begun his sessions before he had left Hogwarts last school year.

It helped talking with her, and she had helped Alex understood that Blaise´s death wasn´t his fault. Alex still had nightmares, but it was getting better.

"Beside you are under a lot of stress right now." Cyrina said. "It will properly get better when you have finish you exams."

Alex nodded again. "Yeah properly." Alex was taking his O.W.L´s along with Draco so they could continue their sixth year at Hogwarts. The only problem was that the Ministry exams would be held tomorrow, so he didn´t that much time to prepare. "I think will try getting some sleep now."

Cyrina smiled, "good idea."

…

Alex was pretty nervous that morning. He had of course studied for his O.W.L exams even when he had been expelled. Still he was so nervous. His future would be decided by his exams results. Alex had given his future a lot thought; and he was pretty sure that he wanted to work as healer. It would be a good job where he could to a lot of good. However if he wanted to be a healer then he needed to get good grades in O.W.L. exams so he could take the necessary N.E.W.T.S.

Alex looked at Draco who also looked nervous. Alex tried giving him a small smile. "So do you feel ready?"

"I have no idea. I hope so. I mean it only have been a little over a week, since we got back from Hogwarts."

Alex nodded, "yeah I would have liked some more time as well."

…

The ministry was pretty busy. Voldemort had already made some attacks, and the British wizard community were in the process of electing a new Minister of Magic. Fudge had been forced to resign after it was proven that Voldemort had returned which the Minister had previously denied. Alex didn´t feel remotely sorry for the man. Fudge had spent the last year calling him and Harry liars, because told the truth of Voldemort´s return. Fudge had actually tried to get Alex to help, but he had refused. So now, they had to elect a new Minster.

Alex´s personal favourite was Amelia Bones (Susan Bones´s aunt). Sirius, who now was a part of the Wizengamot, was one of her main supports. Therefore, Amelia had been at Alex´s house a few times to discuss campaign strategy with Sirius and Cyrina. Alex had talked with Amelia during those meetings and he liked her. Her politics would be the best to combat Voldemort.

Alex entered the Ministry exam room with Draco. It looked like an ordinary classroom with no windows. There was an instructor at the front of the room, and there were six other witches and wizards already seated, most of them looked like they was the same age as Alex and Draco. The exam they were taking was the O.W.L exam for all those who were home-schooled.

Alex and Draco took their seats in the back. Once everyone was seated, the instructor stood up with a stack of exams. "Good morning people. My name is Professor Tofty," the instructor greeted. "Over the next week you will be taking your O.W.L exams. Today you will have your exams for Transfiguration and Charms. Now, let's begin shall we?" he finished and passed out the Transfiguration exam. "Now, after each written exam, you will have a quick practical portion. "He finished passing out the exams, and made his way back to his desk. "You may begin."

Alex shared a glance with Draco and then began his Transfiguration exam. He had two hours to finish the questions. It was mostly questions about the spells; their incantation, wand movement, effects and uses, and counter spells. Alex took a deep breath and begun writing. Then it was time for the practical part for the exam. Alex had to demonstrate a few transfigurations spells for Professor Tofty. Alex was pretty sure that he did okay.

There was no time to relax, as Alex had to take his Charms exam. The charm exam was pretty much the same as Transfiguration. There was some questions about the different charms and then he had to demonstrate some of them.

Over the next days, Alex took his other exams. On Tuesday he had to translate runes for the Ancient Runes Exam. (There was no practical part of that exam). For the Potions exam, Alex had to answer questions about how to brew select potions and describe their effects. Alex had enjoyed that there was a question about Veritaserum, since he had helped Daphne brew that potion in their second year. The practical was pretty simple; brew a potion. After The potion exam, Alex had to take the Astronomy exam.

The third day only had one exam; Care of Magical Creatures again with a written exam and a practical; where he had to take care of the creatures.

On the fourth day, it was time for the Herbology exam, the History of Magic exam (again only a written exam) and Divination.

Then it was Friday and the last day of the exam. Alex only had to take Healing and Defence Against the Dark Arts.

Alex was pretty glad his last exam was Defence. The written exam had been essay, many of the spells he was questioned about had he taught the D.A about. So he had a good understanding about them. The practical exam was just fun. He had demonstrated a good verity of defensive and offensive spell and hexes to Professor Tofty.

"Very good Mr. Black." The old wizard said. "Now I have heard that you can do the Patronus charm." Alex nodded. "Do you feel up for some bonus points?" Alex smiled and nodded. Alex waved his wand and in the next second; Alex´s eagle patronus flew around in the examination room. Alex smiled, he was very sure that he would get an outstanding in this O.W.L.

…

Finally, Alex was done with his exams. He was exhausted as he left the exam room into a waiting room to wait for Draco to finish his. If Alex had to guess, he had done okay. Hopefully his grades were good enough, so he could take the necessary N.E.W.T.S and become a healer. Alex wished he would get the result right away, but he had to wait. On the bright side, the results would arrive as if he had taken the exam at Hogwarts. Now he could relax and enjoy the whole summer; he could hang with his friends and of course go on a few dates with Daphne. It would had been perfect if there hadn´t been a war going on.

As Alex waited for Draco, he noticed that two aurors approved him. "Alexander Black." One of them said. The man seemed familiar. He was the one of the aurors that had questioned him about his stepfather Daniel Bonteri.

"I know you." Alex said.

"I see that you remember me." Johan Anderson said.

Alex nodded, "Auror Anderson. What can I do for you?"

Anderson smiled. "You could answer few questions."

"Is this about the Department of Mysteries Battle?" Alex asked, "I thought all that was cleared up."

"It's not about that," Anderson answered. "If you come with us and cooperate, all will be explained." Alex nearly had the instinct to pull out his wand, stun these men, and make of run for it. But what sense would that make? He was just reinstated at Hogwarts. He wouldn't want to be expelled again. Besides, he didn't break any laws since the Ministry Battle. Alex there therefore very surprised when he was cuffed.

"Hey what are you doing?"

"Just come quietly Black." Anderson said as he grabbed Alex´s arm.

Draco entered the waiting area, seeing Alex being led away by aurors with his hands cuffed behind his back. "Draco get my parents!" Alex called after Draco who nodded. Alex was led all the way up to the Department of Magical Law Enforcement, and placed in an interrogation room. He sat at a table in a dimly lit room. He sat there for an hour, wondering why he was even here. The door opened up, and in came Johan Anderson and Arron Smith, who was Johan Anderson´s partner. Both of them had been questioning Alex after he had attacked his stepfather.

"So why I am here?"

"I think you know why." Anderson said.

Alex rolled his eyes, and raised his hands, which were still cuffed. "Is this really necessary?" he asked.

"It's just a precaution," Anderson asked, opening the file on his desk.

"Yeah especially given your history," Smith spoke up. "I mean you have already killed three people."

"It was in self-defence!" Alex said. "Beside I have already been cleared for that."

Anderson smiled. "Now Smith. We are not here about that. Have you been at your former stepfather´s house lately?"

"Sorry what?"

"Daniel Bonteri," Anderson said. "You know he was your stepfather. The man that attacked you and your mother."

"Why would I want to see him?" Alex asked.

"To kill him." Anderson said.

"Wait! What? Is he dead?"

"You act surprised"

"That is because I am." Alex said as he thought of his former stepfather and to his surpise he felt saddened. "And I didn´t kill him."

Anderson sighed, "Right of course you will deny. Then answer me this. Who killed him?"

"I have no idea," Alex said. "How was he killed?"

"The Killing Curse. It was casted on both Daniel Bonteri and his wife. They were tortured first. It seemed personal."

"It doesn´t make sense." Alex said. "They were just muggles. Why would they be singled out?"

Anderson smiled, "you tell me. You are the one with a motive."

"I didn´t kill them." Alex defended. "I swear."

"Right. Then you must have an alibi. Where were you Tuesday?"

"Here taking my O.W.L.s exam," Alex said. "Then I was at home resting and getting ready for my exam in Care of Magical Creatures."

"Can someone verify this?"

"Well my examinations like professor Tofty and professor Marchbanks Then there is my parents. Draco Malfoy." Alex paused and thought who had visited them Tuesday night?" Amelia Bones."

Anderson looked at Alex. "You haven´t read the latest addition of the prophet?"

"No," Alex answered hesitantly as he felt worried.

"Amelia Bones was killed in a death eater attack around lunch."

"WHAT?" Alex yelled. "No that can´t be."

The two aurors shared a glance, "You-Know-Who was responsible. I guess he didn´t wanted her as the new Minister.

"I think we should place him in a holding cell." Smith suddenly said. "Then he had have some time to think about his crime."

"But I haven´t done anything." Alex exclaimed.

"You hated him through didn´t you?" Smith said.

"But I didn´t wanted him dead!" Alex defended.

"Lies. You wanted him dead. You attacked once. Then you leaned what you needed and returned to finish the job. I know this Black, and I know you deserve to rot in a cell."

The door opened. Another auror entered the room, but Alex was relieved to see that it was Kingsley Shacklebot. "Mr. Black," he greeted, he waved his wand, and the cuffs around Alex´s wrists disappeared. "You're free to go." Alex smiled and stood to his feet.

"Oi, hold on a minute," Smith spoke. "On whose authority? The boy is a killer."

Kingsley slowly turned to Smith. "On my Authority, Mr. Smith," he told the auror, who clenched his teeth and shrank away.

Alex didn't say anything, as he left the room, and walked down the hallways of the Department. When he entered the Auror offices, Cyrina was running up to him with frantic look upon her face.

"Alex!" she screeched running over to him. She hugged and then hold him out as to examine if he was hurt. "Are you alright? Are you okay?"

"Yes mum, I'm alright," Alex answered as Sirius and Draco approached him.

"What did they want?" Sirius concernedly asked.

Alex looked at his mother. "Mum, Daniel was murdered," he told her.

"What?"

"Daniel is dead, and they think that I was the one that killed him. That is why they arrested me."

"That's horrible!" Cyrina cried, holding onto her son.

"Are you okay mum?"

Cyrina nodded, but she hesitated. "Yes. What about you son."

Alex nodded a bit slowly, "yeah I mean I am not happy that he has died, but yeah." Was he sad about Daniel´s death? The man had been terrible. Still he had been the man who had leaned him how to ride a bike and taking him out to eat ice cream. Was his mother feeling the same conflicted feelings? "He didn´t deserve to die like that mum."

"No, he didn´t."

"Right," Sirius said, he sounded a bit annoyed. "There is no point of talking about it here. You should go home. I bet you boys would like to rest a bit."

"Are you coming too?"

"No," Sirius said. "I have a lot to sort out."

Alex, Cyrina and Draco began to move and leave, except for Sirius who stayed back to talk with Kingsley. Alex figured Sirius was thanking him for getting Alex out, and they probably also talking about Order stuff.

"Right then boys. Let us go home and pick up Selene, so you can celebrate that you have finished your exams."

"Mum we don´t even know if we passed." Alex said.

"Cyrina smiled, "Well we should still go to eat. Beside you have just turned sixteen in the start of the week. We have to celebrate. Your father won´t be joining us though."

Alex nodded. The order properly had to talk about Amelia's death. "It is about Madam Bones?"

Cyrinia stopped. "You know about that."

Alex nodded, "The aurors mentioned it. What will happen now?"

Cyrina signed, "I honestly don´t know. Amelia would have been good for this country."

Alex nodded as his thoughts drifted on Susan Bones. She was a good person that didn´t deserve all those tragedies that had happened to the Bones family.

...

Chapter end

So new story. I hope you will like it. Please leave a review to let me know what you think.


	2. Chapter 2: Family

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 2: Family

…

The little family dinner was quite nice, and Alex really enjoyed that he could relax and chat his mother and two cousins. Selene was very interested in the exams, as she would take her O.W.L.s in the following school year.

The next day, Alex woke up, feeling very relieved despite his nightmares. The exams were over, and now he could relax and enjoy his summer. Alex looked at his calendar and smiled. It was Saturday today and he was supposed to meet Daphne so the two of them could go on a date.

Alex heard a tiny squawk. He looked up towards an owl perch, seeing two birds; his owl and his Phoenix. Blaze who was awake, staring at him.

Blaze was a gift that Alex had received back in his third year of Hogwarts from his mother, back when his mother was arrested. He was angry then and refused to open her gift. He had forgotten about it until last June, when it decided to hatch. Alex had first wanted to name it after his best friend Blaise, but it didn´t sound right. So it had been Blaze, which sounded close.

Alex stood out of his bed, walking over to the black and purple bird. He proceeded to pet him only to snatch his hand back when the magical bird snapped. There was a small hitch with Blaze the Phoenix. Sometimes, he wasn't friendly with Alex nor did he listen to his owner. Alex didn't understand this. He didn't understand how Blaze was mostly friendly with everyone else in the house. Alex sighed, moving away from the Phoenix, turning to look out the window. He could see a pink and yellow hue in the distance, meaning the sun was rising. He could see the faint light. He was back to his old home in near London, where it was just him and his mother. Now, it was a very full house. His mother was pregnant, Sirius was living with them, and so did Selene and Draco, lastly would Harry soon live there as well.

Alex signed everything was different now. Amelia Bones was dead, and so was Emmeline Vance. Both of them was strong opponents to Voldemort. Then there was Daniel, Alex´s former stepfather. Alex had talked with his mother about his death, and she had told him that she was sadden as well. They had both cried a bit and made peace with the man. Alex liked that he had his mother back now. Things were good, and Cyrina had told Alex everything about what had happened the day that Daniel had tried to kill them, and what had happened afterwards. Alex had known most of it. His magic had saved his mother, and his memories had modified because he had been too young to deal with the trauma.

As there was no point in trying to fall asleep again Alex left his room. He strode down the hall and into the bathroom. He stood over the sink and looked into the mirror, staring at his gaunt looking face. He looked a lot older; he was taller and looked more adult. His father´s features was becoming more prominent now. He of course still had a lot of his mum in him the brown hair and face structure for one thing. After a quick shower Alex ran his hand though his medium length hair, trying to fix it a bit, so he was ready for his date with Daphne.

There was a knock on the door. Alex turned and opened the door to reveal a tired-looking Selene, his younger cousin who now lived with the Black family. "Are you done?" she asked. "I really have to go." Alex smirked but nodded nonetheless, and the two switched positions. Alex turned, walking downstairs and towards the kitchen. He entered to find his five-month old pregnant mother bustling around.

"What's going on?" Alex asked, making his way towards the coffee pot. "Why are you up so early?" Cyrina had begun working as healer again. However due to her pregnancy and the fact she still where recovering from her stay in Azkaban, she was on leave. "Where is dad?"

"He is out." Cyrina said. "There have been another attack on the muggles. There was giants involved this time. Your father was called on duty in the middle of the night."

Alex nodded as purred himself a cup of coffee. His mother looked a bit worried. "I am sure he will be fine mum."

Cyrina nodded, "I know."

"Mum things are okay right? I mean with you and dad?" Alex knew that his parents originally had spit up before he was born. They had of course decided to give it another chance and that even had talked about before Sirius had been arrested.

"Yeah of course we are." Cyrina said. "So you are have you any special plans with Daphne?"

Alex felt himself blush a tiny bit. "Nothing that special. Daphne has always wanted to see Muggle London so we are eating lunch in the city."

"It sounds nice," Cyrina said. "But I want you to be careful. There is a war going on." Alex nodded and Cyrina smiled. "Otherwise be a perfect gentlemen, just like I have thought you."

…

Alex standing in the Leaky Cauldron around lunch wanting for Daphne. There was many wanted posters of the different death eaters and pamphlets with information on how to art in the war. There wasn´t many people in the pub but there was few. There was a lot of talk of the war. Alex spotted Daphne immediately she flooed to the pub. "Daphne!" Alex greeted.

As usual, Daphne looked beautiful; her blond hair was lose and she was wearing a simple summer dress. When Daphne saw Alex, she smiled. "Hey." She said as she walked over to Alex and gave him a hug. Alex took a moment to inhale her sweet scent.

"Hey yourself. I missed you."

Daphne smiled. "It hadn´t been that long since we left Hogwarts. It have been little over two weeks?"

"Yeah, but I have been so busy that it felt longer."

"How did your O.W.L exams went by the way?"

Alex shrugged. "I think it went fine. I could answer most of the questions so that is a good sign. So I think I did okay."

"I suppose that neither of us really knows."

"I bet you ace everything." Alex said.

Daphne blushed, "you are such a flirt."

Alex gave her a quick smile, but then got serious. "Did you hear that I almost got arrested?"

"What?" Daphne exclaimed. "Why? Because of what happened at the Ministry?"

Alex shock his head. "No, it was because of - uh can we walk?" Daphne nodded and the young couple went out to muggle London. "My former stepfather and his wife have been tortured and killed. They thought that I did it." Alex said as they had left the pub.

Daphne stopped up. "What are they insane?"

Alex nodded, "They arrested me when had finished my O.W.L exam. Luckily, Kingsley got me out. Otherwise I think I still would have been there."

Daphne looked horrified. "That is terrible. I mean to be suspected for something so horrible. I mean I know you hated him, but to think that you could do something like that."

"Yeah" Alex paused and then said. "It is so weird that he is dead Daphne. I mean he was a cruel basted, but-"

"He was still a father for six years."

Alex nodded, "yeah. I know that he wasn´t perfect. He was cruel, but I didn´t wanted him to die. In fact, I am somewhat sad about it. He didn´t deserve it. Am I weird?"

Daphne grabbed Alex´s hands and gave him a quick kiss. "No you aren´t. All of this just proves that are a caring person."

"Thanks." Alex said and looked at Daphne for a few seconds. "So this I actually planed a date."

"Really what are you plans?"

Alex gave her another small smile. "I show you."

Daphne didn´t move. "I haven´t given you your birthday kiss. You have turned sixteen last Monday." Alex was surprised as Daphne pulled him into a quick kiss. "I will give you the rest when we are in a more private place though."

Alex just smiled and begun leading Daphne over to a small muggle café. It was a pretty nice place. The young couple found a remote table outside. They enjoyed their lunch while small talking, and Alex trying his best to flirt. For dessert, they ordered some tee and a small cake.

"By the way are there any news with your mum and the baby?" Daphne asked as she took a sip of her tea.

"Yeah mum was at a baby check-up yesterday. It is going to be a girl. I going to have a baby sister."

Daphne smiled at Alex´s happy expression. "That is great. I am so happy for you."

Alex paused, "can I tell you something?"

Daphne nodded.

"I am actually pretty nervous about the whole being a big brother thing." Alex admitted

"Why?"

Alex paused; it was hard to explain his thoughts. "It is just well uh well I am just worried that I mess up. I mean I never had a little sister before."

"Well you have, if you count Selene."

"But that is different. Selene and I are practical the same age, and she is my cousin not sister."

Daphne shrugged, "Well it is nothing to worry about. I mean I have Astoria, and we are doing fine."

"And wasn´t you worried? I mean when your mother told you that you would be a big sister."

"Not really." Daphne admitted, but then she paused and looked thoughtful. "Then again I was just three years old when she was born. She is a pain sometimes well most of the time." Daphne added with a small smile. "But it is really great having a sibling. And Astoria is great, and she has defiantly gotten better since she have started fancy Jack Bennett."

Alex smiled a bit, "Still I will be much older than my sister."

"True, you will properly have a different relationship. Still it will be your baby sister. I bet you will be a great brother."

"That is my point Daphne. I be her older brother. I mean I am expected to protect her, but what if I can´t."

Daphne grabbed Alex´s hand. "It is not just your job to protect her. It will be your parents' job. You just have to be there and help her the best you can. Beside just think about how great it will be."

Alex smiled a bit. "I am very excited, I mean I am worried. But, at the same I can´t wait. I mean to hold her, to teach her pranks," Daphne rolled her eyes at that, "and teach her magic when the time comes. Most of all I look forward to babysit her and help take care of her."

"See fantastic brother." Daphne gave Alex a small smile, leaned in, and gave him a kiss on the cheek. "I know that you will be great at taking care of children."

Alex blushed, "maybe. But Daphne it is a baby and I am - I am -you know - I don´t want to mess her up. Maybe she is better of-"

"No," Daphne said in a tone that left no room for debate. "She will not be better off without you. You will be a great brother and you are great with children."

Alex nodded. "I suppose it will be great experience to help taking care her. I mean for when I going to raise ours."

Alex blushed even more as he realised what he had said. Daphne blushed as well. "Alex we are just sixteen." She whispered.

"I k-know. " Alex shuttered. "I w-wasn´t suggesting a-anything." Alex looked at Daphne feeling very embarrassed. "I mean I wasn´t suggesting that we uh you know uh- I uh. " Daphne gave him a questionable look. "I mean obviously I want to uh I mean n-not now, but uh someday maybe we could uh-"

"Alex I know." Daphne said in a quiet voice.

Alex paused, took a deep breath and then continued. "But eh it would be nice though. I mean in the future to have family with you. I really want that." Alex blushed even more.

Daphne blushed as well. "Alex you are not going to propose or anything? We are too young to consider marriage and children. We are just teenagers."

"I know, and when I propose I will do it in a proper way." Alex gave a shy smile and grabbed Daphne´s hand. She didn´t pull away. "Maybe I am just promising that I will. Someday I will ask you to marry me. You could call it a promise that I will propose."

Daphne blushed, "you really mean it?"

Alex nodded and gave another shy smile. "It have always been you, and I want to be with you. I mean y-you want the same right."

Daphne smiled, "a promise to propose then. I like it. It will be a great future.

Alex smiled as he watched Daphne. She was so beautiful. Daphne leaned in and so did Alex. They were just about to kiss when there was a small cracks followed by loud bang and screams.

"What happened?" Alex said as he got his feet.

"Over there." Daphne pointed at the Thames, "The bridge just collapsed."

Alex could see it now. It was a huge bridge that had collapsed. It was terrible to watch, there were muggles screaming in terror.

"Those monsters," Daphne whispered.

Alex grabbed Daphne´s hand. "We should leave."

"No we have to see if we can help." Daphne said and began running towards the bridge.

Alex signed as he followed her. She was right. However when they got to the side of the Thames; there was already muggle police and Sirius?

As Sirius spotted the two teenagers, he quickly made his way over to them. "What are you two doing here?"

"We having a cup of tea when we head the bridge collapse. We just wanted to see if we could help." Daphne explained.

Sirius signed but nodded, "okay, but the Ministry got this. Look I am not comfortable that you two are running around London right now. I want you to head home right now."

"But dad we could help-"

"I know that you can, but we got this. Please the streets might not be safe. Please head home. No gallivanting."

Alex and Daphne nodded, and Sirius ran back to the chaos. "Right we should go." Daphne said, but didn´t move as she was looking at the chaotic scene. Alex gave her arm a pull.

"Come on."

Once Alex and Daphne got home to Alex´s place they were surprised to see that their mothers were waiting for them.

"Thanks Merlin that you two are okay." Agatha Greengrass said as she went over to the two and pulled them into a hug. "We feared the worst when we heard about the attack."

"We were safe mum." Daphne said. "We were just at a muggle café."

"We know, "Cyrina said. "Sirius sent a patronus message."

Alex nodded, "dad told us to go home. We went as fast as we could, but Leaky Cauldron wasn´t close."

Both Agatha and Cyrina nodded. "Still," Cyrina said. "I want you to be more careful when you are out, and we want you to avoid magical places when you are alone."

Alex and Daphne looked at each other for a brief moment they had thought that their mothers would forbid them to go on dates.

The following week, Voldemort continued his attacks and acts of terror. People were getting afraid. There was a small moral boost when the Minister elections was over. The new Minister was Rufus Scrimgeour, who previously had served as Head of the Auror Office. Sirius had some mixed feelings about it. Yet had ultimately decided to show his support and try to get influence on the war tactics. Around the same time the Ministry realised a pamphlet on how you could best protect yourself and family from Death Eater attacks. It was mostly information about creatures like inferi, and their weaknesses. Otherwise it was just small advice some of it, Alex found pretty useful; like the one where you could make sure that a person was who they said they were, and not a Death Eater in disuse.

…

Alex was laying on his bed in his room relaxing. It was getting late, so he should properly get to bed soon. Harry would arrive tomorrow and he was going to stay with them for the remainder of the summer holidays, so they would properly have some sort of special dinner. Alex looked at his watch only to lean that tomorrow had been today for about an hour. Yeah he should properly go brush his teeth and go to bed. It would be a busy day.

Alex had just left his bathroom when he got face to face with Harry Potter. "Harry?"

"Hey," Harry said. He looked a bit surprised, but he quickly gave Alex a big smile. "How are you?"

"Fine." Alex said, "What about you?"

"I'm alright, considering there's a war out there," Harry spoke. "Which is something we should talk about."

"You are here pretty early." Alex commented, changing the subject.

"Yeah, Dumbledore wanted me to help recruit a new professor."

Alex gave a lazy smile, "yeah so did Slughorn say yes?"

Harry looked surprised. "How did you know?"

"My mum and dad told me." Alex said. "Mum said that he have a special talent for picking out students that end up getting influence." Harry nodded in understanding.

"Yes Dumbledore said the same." Harry admitted, "and yes he will be coming back to teach at Hogwarts."

"So I assume that we will be getting a new Potions Master then," Alex said, throwing Harry off guard.

"Wait, he is not going to teach Defence?" He asked.

"Of course not," Alex replied, turning to Harry. "He was a potions Professor."

"So then who is?"

"Snape, obviously," Alex said and gave Harry a teasing smile. "So good luck getting a passing grade now."

"Great," Harry sighed, as he ran a hand through his messy hair.

"Anyway it is pretty late and I was just about to go to bed so-"

Harry yawned, "Yeah I am pretty tired as well."

"So good night then." Alex said.

"I didn't get a chance to thank you," Harry suddenly said. "You know, for meeting us at the Ministry."

"I didn't do it for you," Alex answered and looked at the green-eyed boy. "I thought my father was in trouble. I did it for him. I would have gone whether or not you were there."

"I know," Harry said. "But still. You trusted what I said. So thanks anyway."

Alex sighed. "You're welcome. Now go to sleep, Potter." He heard Harry laugh. Alex smirked to himself. "We can talk later."

…

Alex got a few good hours of sleep, but still woke up early. However, his parents, and Selene were already sitting in the kitchen when Alex entered. "Morning." Alex said as he sat beside Selene.

"Good Morning son." Sirius greeted.

"Is Harry still sleeping?" Alex asked.

"Wait I thought that he would arrive today?" Selene asked, "When did he come."

"Around one o´clock." Cyrina said, "Professor Dumbledore came with him."

Selene just nodded as she continued to eat her breakfast. 15 minutes later Draco joined them and then an half hour later a very tried Harry entered the kitchen. "Good Morning Harry." Sirius greeted, as he went over to give Harry a big hug. "I missed you kiddo."

"Hey Sirius," Harry said as he returned the hug. Alex smiled a bit, and it surprised him. A year ago, he would have been so jealous. Now he was just happy for his god brother. Maybe he was really just older and more mature.

Cyrina also gave Harry a brief hug before he got a plate from the family house elf Lux.

"So did you sleep well?" Selene asked. Harry nodded but gave Selene a puzzled look. "Uh that is right we never have been properly introduced. My name is Selene Ambrosius, I am Alex´s cousin."

"It is nice to meet you." Harry said smiling happily at Selene before looking at Draco, "Uh you as well Malfoy."

"Thanks Potter." Draco said before taking a bite of his toast.

Harry paused as he looked at Alex and Draco. "I have been thinking about something. Uh what will you do about your O.W.L exams?"

"We have taken them." Alex answered. "It wasn´t that long after we got back from Hogwarts."

"So did it go well?"

Alex shrugged. "I don´t know. We will give my results when you get yours."

"So today." Harry said."

"What?" Malfoy said. "Potter are you saying that the O.W.L results are coming today?"

Harry nodded, "Dumbledore told me that they should arrive today."

Draco immediately pushed is plate away. "I am not hungry anymore."

"I am sure you all have done fine." Sirius said looking at the three boys.

Alex wasn´t really reassured by his father´s words.

"What happens if we fail?" Harry asked the room at large.

"You have discuss your options with your Head of House." Cyrina answered. "However that rarely happens. And even if that happens there is a lot of different carries you can take."

Alex shared a worried glance with Harry and Draco. Alex had done his best, and he was sure that he had passed his O.W.L. However if he wanted to be a healer then he needed N.E.W.T level potions, and that required some good grades in his O.W.L exam. Alex wasn´t sure that he had gotten that high a grade. Alex looked out the window and saw three owls approving. "Maybe it is them"" Alex said and pointed.

The three O.W.L students got very quiet as they each got a letter. Alex looked at it. Hogwarts´ symbol was on it. Alex took a deep breath and opened it. He could feel his heart beating in nervous as he took the yellowish parchment out and read it.

**ORDINARY WIZARDING LEVELS**

**_PASS GRADES_**

**OUTSTANDING (O)**

**EXCEEDS EXPECTATIONS (E)**

**ACCEPTABLE (A)**

**_FAIL GRADES_**

**POOR (P)**

**DREADFUL (D)**

**TROLL (T)**

**_Alexander Alphard Black has achieved_**

**Astronomy E **

**Ancient Runes O**

**Charms O**

**Defence Against the Dark Arts O**

**Divination E**

**Healing O**

**Herbology O**

**History of Magic E**

**Potions O**

**Transfiguration O**

**Care of Magical Creatures O**

Alex did a double take. There was nothing but E and O. It had to some kind mistake. There was no way he could get those kinds of grades. Yet it was his name that was on the paper.

"Alex what is wrong?" Cyrina asked. Alex looked up at his mother. She looked worried. "Are you disappointed?" Alex shook his head and wordlessly handed his mother his O.W.L grades. "Alex that is-" Cyrina paused then pulled Alex on his feet and gave him a big hug. "That is amazing son. Uh I am so proud of you." Cyrina gave Alex a kiss on the cheek and looked at him "eleven O.W.L.s and top grades."

Alex smiled as he watched his mother give Sirius Alex´s grades. Sirius looked stunned for a second, but then smiled. "That is really impressive."

"So I take it you are satisfied." Draco said. Alex nodded and watched Harry and then Draco being hugged by his parents. The three boys then swapped their results with each other; Alex was impressed by his friends' results. Draco had few A, and a lot of E and two O in Potions and Transfiguration. Harry had of course gotten an O in defence, and had only failed Divination and History.

"Wow it is really amazing Alex." Harry said.

Alex felt a bit embarrassed at all the praise he was getting. "Well I uh-"

"Well then it is just the N.E.W.T.s" Draco said and making Alex throw a piece bread at him. "What?"

"We have literally just gotten our O.W.L.s , don´t start on the N.E.W.T.s already." Everyone even Draco laughed.

…

A few hours later Alex got a huge surprise; a surprise birthday party. They had of course celebrated his birthday by eating the Friday that Alex had finished his exam. Cyrina had wanted to do something on the day, but Alex and Draco had were busy with their exams that day. He had gotten his presents on the day and then a family dinner, just like he always did with his mum. However this was much bigger all of his friends was here; Daphne, Astoria, Tracey, Erik, Hermione, Luna, Neville, Susan, Ron (who still were in a wheelchair, because of his injuries in the Ministry battle), Ginny, Fred, George, Mellissa and surpassingly Jack. There was of course many adults Remus, Tonks and her parents, Molly Weasley, and Mad-Eye.

"Well I haven´t gotten the chance of celebrate a birthday in two years." Cyrina had said when Alex had gotten over his surprise. He had been at his room when Sirius had asked him to down in the living room. When he had entered, everyone had yelled surprise and jumped from their hiding place. "So you deserve a big party."

Alex smiled at his mum "thanks." He muttered as he saw Daphne approved.

"You should also say it to Daphne. I couldn´t have done it without her."

Daphne had a satisfied smile on her face. "Uh I didn´t do much. I just helped write to the gang." Daphne grabbed his hand.

Alex smiled shyly, "thanks."

Cyrina smiled again, "right I leave you two alone. But Alex remember that you have other guests."

Alex nodded, but his eyes was on Daphne. "So this was a surprise."

Daphne just smiled and gave Alex a quick kiss. "You are welcome. And congratulations about your O.W.L´s"

"Thanks, what about you?"

"I did okay," Daphne said with a small smile.

Alex looked at his girlfriend and laid his hands her arms. "I bet you did more than that."

Daphne smiled even more. "I got an E in Defence, and then nothing but O´s."

"That is amazing Daph." Alex said kissing her on the lips. "I am so proud of you."

Daphne looked pretty satisfied. "Thanks." She said before grabbing Alex´s hand. "Now come on, we have to mingle with your guests."

The party was great and Alex talked with all of his friends. Susan was of course still very upset at aunt´s death, but she had her parents and older brother. Alex was surprised that she also talked a lot with Erik both here at party, but apparently, they had also talked during this summer. However when Alex had asked the Ravenclaw if he had admitted his feelings for the Hufflepuff he had blushed and said no. Alex who now had a feeling that Susan indeed liked Erik as well had reminded him of the advice he gave last year. Jack was also pretty happy and excited to start his second year. He was chatting happily with Astoria.

Alex also got a chance to chat with the Weasley twins and Mellissa. Fred and George had started their joke shop. Fred was still dating Mellissa, who also were helping the twins with the legal work there of owning a company.

It was pretty great. Everyone had fun and talked with each other. It didn´t matter if they were or had been; Gryffindor, Hufflepuff, Ravenclaw or Slytherin. They just had fun, and it was great. It was everything a birthday party should be.

…

Chapter end


	3. Chapter 3: The Battle of Diagon Alley

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 3: The Battle of Diagon Alley

…

Alex was sitting quietly in the living room and relaxing. His party had been great. Even Ron had been nice towards Alex and the Slytherins. Ron had been different ever since that dreadful battle at the Ministry. Alex had later learned that the Slytherins had been a big help towards Umbridge, and that Tracey Davis had saved Ron´s life in the Ministry battle.

Alex was now waiting for Professor McGonagall. His head of house had sent him a letter a while back; asking if he had time for a career talk. Alex should had it during his fifth year, but Umbridge had expelled him before he could.

Alex wasn´t expecting his professor until a few hours and was thus surprised when she appeared in the doorframe.

"Professor McGonagall," Alex said as he got to his feet. "I wasn´t expecting you for another hour."

"I was able to finish my other duties faster than I expected. "Professor McGonagall said. "I hope it is not inconvenient."

"No not at all ma´am." Alex said. "Uh would you like a cup of tea?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "yes thank you Mr. Black."

Alex called for Pixey and asked her to bring them two cups of tea.

"Now Mr. Black what are you plans or hopes for the future?"

"Well uh I have been thinking a lot, and healing sounds very interesting. I mean I have liked the healing classes with Madam Pomfrey."

"Yes healing. It is a fine choice." McGonagall looked at her papers, "and you won´t have any problems getting in to the relevant N.E.W.T classes." Alex smiled. "I am very impressed with your grade in Transfiguration Mr. Black."

"Thanks."

"I trust that you know that in order to become a healer you have to get at least an Exceeds Expectation in Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence against the Dark Arts."

Alex nodded, "yeah it will be hard, but I am sure that can do it."

"Of that I have little doubt Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall said. "And Poppy speaks very highly of you and your skills as a healer." Alex smiled feeling proud of himself. "Yet I have to ask if you have any other choices or thoughts about your future career?"

Alex looked at his hands before looking back at his teacher. "I honestly don´t know. Uh maybe an auror, but I am not sure about that."

McGonagall smiled, "have you ever considered becoming a professor?"

"Wait what?"

"You head me. A professor. I know that you have a talent for teaching Mr. Black."

Alex gave an embarrassed smile, "well."

"You will be pleased to know that the members of your little defence club got very good marks in their defence against the dark arts exam. Jack Bennett was the top of his class."

"Honestly I didn´t do that much. I just gave everyone a few pointers."

"Don´t sell yourself short Mr. Black you have a real talent for teaching. We could use someone like you in our schools."

"Well uh," Alex paused as he thought. He had liked to teach. He liked the feeling when a struggling student managed to cast a spell. Maybe he would be a good teacher, but was it something to do for a living? "How do you become a professor?" Alex asked thinking that it at least couldn't hurt to know.

"You must be well round in academics and find a speciality"

"Like defence?"

Professor McGonagall nodded, "If you want to be a professor in the defence against the dark acts."

Alex paused and smiled a bit, "well yeah maybe." Professor Black, it didn´t sound bad. In fact, it sounded very cool.

Professor McGonagall gave Alex another look. "Another thing I would recommend you to consider is a as career a curse breaker."

"Curse Breaker, like Bill Weasely?"

McGonagall nodded and gave a fond smile and it looked like that she thought of a good memory. She then waved her wand in the air and a pamphlet appeared in front of Alex. It was a pamphlet about Curse-Breakers. As Alex looked it over, as the professor continued. "A Curse-Breaker is an occupational title denoted to witches and wizards who removes counters or breaks curses placed on objects or places for a living. Most of them works for Gringotts or other wizarding banks where they disables or counters curses in ancient tombs or other historical sites, in order to bring back gold and other treasure to their bank. However, Curse-Breakers can also work for the Ministry of Magic, removing curses, hexes and jinxes from illegally bewitched objects. It is speculated that Curse-Breakers employed by Gringotts are almost the equivalent of Muggle archaeologists," she explained. "It's a challenging job and it would be an adventure every time you'd go outside."

Alex nodded, but didn´t say anything. "If I can say something?" McGonagall continued. Alex nodded again. "I have watched you since you were eleven years old, and I think that you would be very happy as a Cruse-Breaker. It would fit very well with your lust for adventures."

Alex looked at the Curse-Breaker pamphlet, smiling as he glanced it over. Traveling to other countries, having adventures. Alex liked having adventures, and he liked having a challenge. Finding the ring with the Resurrection stone months ago was actually quite fun. He could see himself doing more things like that for his career. "Yeah," he answered. "That sounds interesting. Uh which subjects will I have to take?"

"Yes you need Defence against the Dark Arts, Potions, Transfiguration, Charms, and Ancient Runes on an N.E.W.T. level. Then you also need an O.W.L in Arithmancy."

"But I haven't studied Arithmancy."

"It can be fixed Mr. Black."

"How?"

"Hogwarts always offer a special O.W.L classes. You will simply be taking Arithmancy classes with the younger classmen." McGonagall explained. Alex nodded in understanding.

"Right uh." Alex wasn´t sure. What McGonagall had said made sense. There had been older students in his Rune class. Still he wasn´t sure.

"You don´t have to decide on your career now. You can still be a healer."

"Right, I suppose it won´t hurt that I leave a few doors open."

McGonagall smiled, "I couldn´t have said it better myself."

Alex nodded. "Right so I would like to continue Potions, Transfiguration, Herbology, Charms, and Defence Against the Dark Arts, Healing and Ancient Runes, and I would like to take Arithmancy as well."

"Yes, but if you wish than you may continue other subjects as well." Alex paused. He would like to continue Care of magical Creatures, but he would be extremely busy. "It is not something you have to decide now.

"Right thanks Professor. You have given me a lot to think about. I still am keen on being a healer, but I would like to keep my doors open."

And I believe that will conclude our meeting," she finished with a smile and stood to her feet. Alex stood to his feet as well. "And how are you, Alexander?"

Alex was taken aback. He rarely heard Professor McGonagall say his first name. "I, er, I'm fine," Alex answered, "Well, I'm as fine as I'll ever be."

"I see," McGonagall said with a nod. "I must I am proud on how you are handling Blaise Zabini´s death."

Alex nodded, "I wanted to scream and cry at first. I wanted to lock myself up. But then I talked with my mind healer, and well she said that; Blaise must had believed I was worth it. So the best thing I can do is honour his memory by having a good life. So that is what I want to do. I want to live my life so I can honour my best friend."

…

Alex´s home had gotten much livelier since Harry arrived. Harry´s friends would come by. Of course, Alex´s friends also came to see him. Then there was order members coming to meetings. . It would have been a happy, peaceful holiday had it not been for the stories of disappearances, odd accidents, even of deaths now appearing almost daily in the Prophet. Sometimes Sirius brought home news before it even reached the paper. When they reached the end of July, it was Harry´s birthday. They had a big breakfast that day, and later they would have a party. Harry seemed to enjoy it, and Alex felt happy for his friend.

An hour before the guest would arrive Harry asked Alex if they could talk in his room.

"So what is up?" Alex asked as he sat on a chair. Harry remained standing.

"Actually I been wanting to talk with you for a while." Harry began. "It is about Department of Mystery or rather why Voldemort wanted me there."

Alex looked at Harry. He seemed sad and tried. "It wasn´t your fault. We all went there."

Harry nodded, "I know but I still wish it would have gone differently. But it wasn´t that. Voldemort wanted me there because of a prophecy."

"Is it the one the Prophet writes about? That you are the Chosen One."

Harry smiled. "I thought you didn't read that paper."

"I don´t read it." Alex answered. "But Sirius does. I just take a peak sometimes."

"Well for once they are telling the truth." Harry simply said, sitting down and leaning on his knees.

Alex furrowed his eyes and looked at Harry. "What do you mean? Are you actually saying-"

"The prophecy about me. It is all true."

"Have you heard it?"

Harry nodded and began quoting the prophecy. "Born to those who have thrice defied him, born as the seventh month dies, and the Dark Lord will mark him as his equal, but he will have power the Dark Lord knows not, and either must die at the hand of the other for neither can live while the other survives. The one with the power to vanquish the Dark Lord will be born as the seventh month dies," he recited mechanically.

Alex stared at Harry in shock, not sure what to say. "So uh that means that you-" he began as Harry nodded. "That only you can defeat him?" Harry nodded again. "But what if you can't?"

"That is why I'm going to need all the help I can get," Harry replied, looking straight into Alex´s eyes. "I'm going to need your help, Alex. I'm going to need your skills, knowledge and power."

Alex sighed heavily, running a hand through his hair. He had been deeding this talk all summer, and now knowing that Harry literally had no choice made it all worse. Still Alex was sure of his decision. "Look Harry, you don't need my help," he stated. "You are a perfectly capable wizard, and you have Hermione by your side. And she's the smartest witch of our age."

"And you're the smartest wizard of our age," Harry replied. " You were always there, by my side against Voldemort. In first year with the stone, second year with the Basilisk, third year with Peter Pettigrew, fourth year in the graveyard, and last year at the Department of Mystery. You always been at my side."

"Well I don´t want to anymore." Alex hissed. Harry looked hurt so he elaborated. "This war. I don´t want to be a part of it anymore."

"What? Why?"

"Blaise died because of it and I almost lost the girl that I loved. I almost lost my mother. I am sick of it. I'm tired of getting the people I love hurt," Alex explained.

"And you don't think I feel that way too? Mr. Weasley is dead and Ron nearly died, and has now only begun to walk normally. I hate it." Harry argued. "I truly hate it. Blaise is dead yeah. I hate that as well."

"Harry I don´t blame you. I just-"

"Still I know that I'm at the centre of this. " Harry continued as he hadn´t heard Alex. "Voldemort wants me and he's not going to be afraid to hurt the people I love. He wants you dead too, I reckon. I mean, aren't you an Heir of Slytherin."

"Look if I keep my head done, then he might leave me alone. He might leave Daphne alone."

"Do you really believe that?"

Alex looked away. "I have to try. I can´t lose her Harry."

Harry signed. "Okay, what if she wants to fight? What about Sirius? Or your mother or what about Tracey? They all want to fight in the war. They could use your help. Selene might also be a target."

"Look, of course I want to help my friends and family, and I would gladly give my life to protect them and to protect you. Still I am done with being on the front line."

Harry signed, "Right I guess I sort of can understand it. I don´t agree though."

"Yeah I don´t think Daphne is too happy either and Tracey will properly be mad as well."

Harry nodded, "you know that they are right. We have to fight."

"Harry if you thought that you could save everyone by staying out the war, wouldn´t you do it. Even if it was the smallest chance."

Harry shocked his head. "I know Voldemort, and he sees you as a threat. Since you aren't on his side than he won´t stop until you are dead. He doesn´t care if you are neutral or not. Beside I know that either Daphne, Selene or you could live in a world that is ruled by Voldemort." Harry said as he walked to the door. "Think about it." With those words, Harry left Alex to his thoughts.

…

To Cyrina´s displeasure, Harry's sixteenth birthday celebrations were marred by grisly tidings brought to the party by Remus Lupin, who was looking gaunt and grim, his brown hair streaked liberally with grey, his clothes more ragged and patched than ever. "There have been another couple of dementor attacks," he announced, as Cyrina passed him a large slice of birthday cake. "And they've found Igor Karkaroff's body in a shack up north. The Dark Mark had been set over it — well, frankly, I'm surprised he stayed alive for even a year after deserting the Death Eaters; Regulus, only managed a few days as far as I can remember."

Alex noticed that Sirius stiffened at his brother´s name. Alex knew that they had been close when they were younger, but their different attitudes and opinions had made them drift apart. To Alex´s knowledge they had only talked a few times after Sirius had left his home and it hadn´t been pretty."

"Yes, well," said Mrs. Weasley, frowning, "perhaps we should talk about something diff —"

" "Did you hear about Florean Fortescue, Remus?" asked Bill. "The man who ran —"

"— the ice-cream place in Diagon Alley?" Harry interrupted. Alex looked at his cake feeling a hollow sensation in the pit of his stomach. There was just so much death. "What's happened to him?"

"Dragged off, by the look of his place."

"Why?" asked Ron, while Mrs. Weasley pointedly glared at Bill.

"Who knows? He must've upset them somehow. He was a good man, Florean. Talking of Diagon Alley." Sirius explained.

Remus nodded, "It looks like Ollivander's gone too."

"The wandmaker?" said Ginny, looking startled.

"That's the one. His shop was empty." Sirius said. "I was in charge of the team that investigated the crime scene. No sign of a struggle. No one knows whether he left voluntarily or was kidnapped."

"But wands — what'll people do for wands?" Hermione asked

"There are other wandsmakers." Cyrina said. "Like Kez´s shop. Still Ollivander was good and he produced a lot more wands, and knew a lot about wandlore. If the other side have got him it's not so good for us."

…

The day after Harry´s birthday, everybody Hogwarts letters arrived. Alex looked at the new book list; it was some interesting new books this year.

"Congratulations Quidditch captain." Alex looked up and saw Sirius pat Harry on the bag. Harry was smiling and holding a small badge in his hand. Alex wasn´t really surprised, it made sense that Harry had been named captain. He was a great Quidditch player.

Harry looked at Alex. "Are you thinking about trying out as a chaser?" He asked with a small smile. "I have seen you play and you got talent."

Alex shrugged, "maybe I think about it."

Harry just nodded.

"Well we have to take a trip to Diagon Ally then. I will owl Molly so we can go with her and the kids." Cyrina said.

"Great then we can see Fred and George´s new shop." Alex said.

Cyrina paused, "yeah maybe." Alex knew that Cyrina didn´t wanted them to be in crowded streets, and a day were everyone was surpassed to get their school supplies would be a good day for the Death Eaters to attack.

Despite the risks, Cyrina and Sirius had agreed with Mrs. Weasley that they all would go to Diagon Ally at Saturday.

That morning the Black household was visited by Mrs. Weasely, Ron, Ginny and Hermione. They were accompanied by Bill and Fleur Delacour, who was Bill´s finance. Alex had been trilled when he had heard that news. He and Fleur had competed together in the Triwizard Tournament. At first, Alex had thought the French witch had been a bit arrogant, but he now knew that she was a powerful and cared a lot about her family.

"`Allo Alexander and ´Arry." Fleur greeted.

"Hey Fleur," Alex said.

"Mum told me that you planned a Diagon Ally visit." Bill said as he handed Sirius a full moneybag.

"Where's mine?" demanded Ron at once, his eyes wide.

"That's already Sirius´, idiot," said Bill. "I got it out of your vault for them, because it's taking about five hours for the public to get to their gold at the moment, the goblins have tightened security so much. Two days ago Arkie Philpott had a Probity Probe stuck up his . . . Well, trust me, this way's easier."

"Thanks, Bill." Sirius said as he patted him on the shoulder.

"'E is always so thoughtful," purred Fleur adoringly, stroking Bill's nose. Ginny mimed vomiting behind Fleur. Harry and Selene laughed over their cornflakes.

…

"Alright! Let's get a move on!" Sirius said with a smile. He looked at everyone in the room, smiling widely. "Look at this. Not too long ago, I was in Azkaban, and now I'm free with a new family," he said, tearing up. Alex slightly rolled his eyes in bemusement. "I need to take a picture."

"Oh, dear," Cyrina said, walking over him. "Pull it together Sirius. Was there something about a security detail for this small trip?"

Sirius cleared his throat. "Oh, yes, ahem, well," he coughed, wiping his eyes. "Yes, well, since we're taking Harry, we're going to have a little security detail in case."

"How are we getting there?" Alex asked, straightening out one of his sleeves.

"Tis a surprise!" Sirius said, waving to the others towards the front door. Alex and Selene exited the house last. It was an overcast, murky day. The two cousins was surprised to see one of the special Ministry of Magic cars parked in the street, a driver leaning on the side of it. "Now that I'm back on the Ministry payroll, I was able to get one of these little babies. Let's go." Sirius explained as everyone gathered inside the Ministry car.

"Isn´t it because of Harry that we got those cars?" Selene asked as she and Alex got in the cars.

"Yeah, but let him stay in the dream."

Selene smiled, "yeah that would be a good idea. It would be cruel to crush his spirit."

The car drive wasn't that long as Alex and his family already lived in the city of London. They arrived at the Leaky Cauldron in no time. "We'll have additional detail once we're inside," Sirius spoke, waving everyone inside.

The Leaky Cauldron was even emptier since Alex´s last visit. Only Hagrid and Tom the landlord, remained of the old crowd. Tom looked up hopefully as they entered, but before he could speak,

Hagrid shocked his head, "Jus' passin' through today, Tom, sure yeh understand, Hogwarts business, yeh know."

Soon enough, the whole group was stepping into Diagon Alley. The colourful, glittering window displays of spellbooks, potion ingredients and cauldrons were lost to view, hidden behind the large Ministry of Magic posters that had been pasted over them. Most of these somber purple posters carried blown-up versions of the security advice on the Ministry pamphlets that had been sent out over the summer, but others bore the black and white wanted posters of Death Eaters known to be on the loose.

Alex noticed some windows had been boarded up, including Florean Fortescue's Ice Cream Parlor. Though, on the other hand, a number of shady-looking stalls had opened up all over the Alley. As they passed on of the stalls, a seedy-looking little wizard was rattling armfuls of silver symbols on chains, came up to Selene.

"How about a necklace to protect your little pretty neck, eh?"

Selene took a step back looking a bit scarred. "No thanks."

"Are you sure little miss?"

"Oi! Back off," Sirius exclaimed stepping in front of Selene. He stepped up to the other wizard who only stood up to Sirius's chest. "She said no,"

The seedy-looking wizard sneered and walked away. "If I were on duty..." Sirius glared after short wizard.

"But you're not," Cyrina added, grabbing Sirius by the arm. "Let us just go."

"I think we'd better do Madam Malkin's first, Hermione wants new dress robes, and Ron's showing much too much ankle in his school robes, and well I guess every one of you do." Mrs. Weasley said.

"Molly, it doesn't make sense for all of us to go to Madam Malkin's," Cyrina said. "Why don't those who needs new school robes go with Hagrid, and we can go to Flourish and Blotts and get everyone's schoolbooks?"

"I don't know," said Mrs. Weasley anxiously, clearly torn between a desire to finish the shopping quickly and the wish to stick together in a pack. "Sirius, do you think — ?"

"I will go with Hagrid." Sirius said. "I think it is a good idea."

Mrs. Weasley nodded, "right."

Alex signed; he had really wanted to go to Flourish and Blotts. "Right I will go with you mum."

"I don´t think so young man, you need new robes as well." Cyrina said. "If you want extra books than I will get their new catalogue and you than owl order them. And you got a lot of defence books at your birthday."

Alex nodded, "right fine."

The trip to Madam Malkin was very uneventful. Alex and Draco was the first ones to get their new robes and decided to wait outside. There Alex was surprised to see Draco´s mother Narcissa come towards them.

"Mother?" Draco said.

"Draco," she cried, running up to hug her son. He reluctantly hugged her back. She released him with tears in her eyes. "I need to talk with you."

"Why?"

"Please Draco. I need you to come with me. I need to make sure you are safe." Alex´s eyebrows furrowed though Draco shook his head, taking a step back. Narcissa began to cry.

"Safe?" Draco asked. "Mother what do you mean?"

"Please, Draco, please," she pleaded. "I explain everything. I just need you to come with me, please."

"Oi!" Heads turned to see Sirius walking forward. "You! Beat it!" he growled. Narcissa took one last look at her son, and then quickly ran away. Sirius stopped next to his son. "What was that about?" he asked. Alex looked at Draco who shrugged, and sniffed.

"I don't know." Draco answered.

"Are you okay?" Alex asked.

"I don't know." Draco repeated. "I haven't seen her for over a year."

"Do you want to talk with her?"

Draco shocked his head. "I want to, but I am not sure that I can trust her."

Alex gave her a sympatric look. "I am sorry."

Set against the dull, poster muffled shop fronts around them, Fred and George's windows hit the eye like a firework display. Casual passerby were looking back over their shoulders at the windows, and a few rather looking stunned-looking people had actually come to a halt, transfixed. The left handed window was dazzlingly full of an assortment of goods revolved, popped, flashed, bounced, and shrieked; people's eyes watered just looking at it. The right-handed window was covered with a gigantic poster; purple like those of the ministry, but emblazoned with yellow flashing letters:

**Why are you worrying about You-Know-Who? You should be worrying about You-No-Poo - The constipation sensation that's gripping the nation**.

Alex snorted to himself as he followed the others into the Weasley shop. The place was packed with customers. Boxes of merchandise was stocked up nearly to the ceiling. Alex noticed that there was lot of stuff that was sold and a lot of it was really advance magic.

"Welcome, welcome, welcome, to our Shop!" Fred said as he made and George their way towards Alex and Selene who were watching some muggle magic tricks.

Alex gave them a small smile. "Hey guys."

"Do you want to see our real money maker?"

Both Alex and Selene nodded and George pushed back a curtain beside the Muggle tricks. Alex found himself in a darker, less crowded room. The packaging on the products lining these shelves was more subdued. "Now this is our defensive stuff." Fred said.

"You wouldn't believe how many people, even people who work at the Ministry, can't do a decent Shield Charm," said George. "'Course, they didn't have you and Harry teaching them, Alex. Well, we thought Shield Hats were a bit of a laugh; you know, challenge your mate to jinx you while wearing it and watch his face when the jinx just bounces off. But the Ministry bought five hundred for all its support staff! And we're still getting massive orders!"

"So we've expanded into a range of Shield Cloaks, Shield Gloves . . ." Fred added. "I mean, they wouldn't help much against the Unforgivable Curses, but for minor to moderate hexes or jinxes . . ."

"And then we thought we'd get into the whole area of Defence Against the Dark Arts, because it's such a money spinner," continued George enthusiastically.

"It is pretty impressive magic." Selene said as she examined a hat.

"Thank you young lady. And by the way Alex check this out. Instant Darkness Powder, we're importing it from Peru. And our Decoy Detonators are just walking off the shelves, look," said Fred, pointing at a number of weird-looking black horn-type objects that were indeed attempting to scurry out of sight. "You just drop one surreptitiously and it'll run off and make a nice loud noise out of sight, giving you a diversion if you need one."

"Neat, how much?" Alex asked.

"For you? Nothing," George answered. Alex began to stammer in reply. "You don't pay here, Alex. It was one of the first business decisions Me an' Fred agreed on. You gave us our start-up loan. We didn't forget. Go on. Take anything you want. It's yours free of charge. Just make sure to tell people where you got it from."

"Thanks. Uh how is Mellissa by the way."

"Fine," Fred said with a small smile. "She is busy in the Ministry of course."

"Yeah Freddy´s girlfriend have been a real lifesaver. We would have had to spend a lot more time on drafting the permeants and reading though contracts if it wasn´t for her."

As George was called away to help a customer, Fred led Alex and Selene back to their group. Fred also wanted to show them a new kind of creature they had breaded from puffskeins. They were called Pygmy Puffs, and were basically Miniature puffskeins. Selene thought they were extremely cute.

After a good time in shop, it was time to go or so Mrs. Weasley had announced. Everyone groaned; Sirius was the one who was most disappointed to go. However Cyrina made sure that he eventually agreed.

Everyone gathered around, as Mrs. Weasley and Cyrina made sure they were okay and good to go.

Once Alex stepped in the Alley, something exploded.

"Look out!" Alex was suddenly tackled down to the ground as a red curse whizzed over his head. Alex and Selene sat up and looked around. People began to scream in terror and frantically run around as a large group of Death Eaters began to attack the Alley. The two cousins stood to their feet and were shocked to see a barrel of spells and curses headed their way. But before Alex could whip out his wand, a shield erupted just in time in front of them.

"It's not going to last!" Alex heard someone say. He turned to see that it was his mother, which had cast the shield charm. Just as she said, the shield broke, and Alex and Selene dove to the ground. There was a yelp. Alex snapped up to see a cutting curse struck his mother's leg. Anger began to boil inside Alex as he whipped out his wand.

Some of the other adults including the Weasley twins ran out of the different shops, and began to attack some of the closest death eaters. Harry quickly ran out to help fight, his two best friends quickly following after them. Alex didn´t know what to do. He didn´t want fight in this war, but on the other hand he didn´t want to abandon his friends and family either.

"Go, and get your mother and Selene out of here." Sirius said.

Alex nodded, happy that he at least could do that.

Alex turned to Selene as Sirius went on to join the battle. "Come on, help me with my mother," he told Selene who nodded. The two cousins quickly moved over to Cyrina and helped her to her feet. "Are you okay, mum?" Alex asked, as he looked around, wondering where Harry and the others were.

"Yeah it is just a cut."

"And the b-baby?"

"Alex it will be fine. It is just a cut in the leg."

Alex looked at his mother´s leg. True it was only in the leg, but it was bleeding badly.

"Tergeo!" Alex incarnated, cleaning away some of the blood from his mother's leg. "We need to stop the bleeding mum." Alex conjured gauze around her wound.

"Thanks." Cyrina said before looking over her shoulder. "Molly over here." She shouted. Alex turned to see that Mrs. Weasley and Draco was leading Ginny away from the battle.

Alex led them into a smaller alley. He and Selene placed his mother gently on the ground. Mrs. Weasley ran over to make sure she was okay as Alex moved to the front of the group. He peaked out to see that the regular Alley exit was blocked by Death Eaters.

"We have to find another way out."

"Maybe we should hide." Draco said. "I mean the aurrors will show up and the death eater will retreat."

"We can´t just sit here." Ginny said. "We have to help."

"No," Cyrina and Mrs. Weasley said in unison. "Ginny I forbid you to get out in that warzone. It is bad enough that your brothers is out there." Mrs. Weasley continued.

Ginny signed, but nodded. "yes mum."

Alex then heard a terrified scream. As he saw, children hide from the guarding Death Eaters. Alex´s blood boiled as he could hear the Death Eaters laugh and taunt the children. When he saw that the Death Eaters sent the killing curse, which narrowly missed a child, he had enough.

"I clear a path out."

"What?" Cyrina said.

"I am sorry mum." Alex said. "Draco I need your help." He said to the Malfoy heir before he ran out with Draco paused before he followed.

The Death Eaters were standing guard, catching and cursing any stragglers just trying to escape was surprised to see that a random fog began to rise around them. "What is going on?" said one of the death eaters. "This can't be a natural fog!"

"Someone is doing this," said another of the Death Eaters, "Be at the ready!" The other Death Eaters nodded, raising their wands. "Spread out!"

"I can't see a thing in this fog," growled a death eater. "Gibbons! Do you see anything?" The death eater known as Gibbons didn't answer. "Gibbons? Treystone? Butcher?" No one answered. "Is anyone there?"

"I'm here."

The Death Eater turned around to see Alex standing right behind him with his wand at the Death Eater's face. Alex quickly fried a stunning spell. The Death Eater managed to block the attack and disapparated away. "Odd." Alex said. "Draco I am clear."

"Clear over here," Draco shouted back. Alex waved his wand and cleared out the fog. He waved towards the others. Mrs. Weasley and Ginny helped Cyrina moved towards the exit as Selene quickly followed behind. Alex kept watch as Selene opened the brick wall and the others quickly made their way through. Alex turned and looked at the frightened children. "Quickly before they come back." Alex watched the children hurry out along with other bystanders, he was just about to follow when-

"Alex, wait up!" Alex turned to see Harry, Ron, and Hermione run up. "Are you alright?" Harry asked.

"I'm fine, are you guys alright?" Alex asked. The trio nodded. "And everyone else?" he worriedly asked, wondering about his father.

"Still fighting the Death Eaters," Harry answered. "Sirius told us to get out of here, but I am sure that some of our classmates like Nott were with them."

"Harry not now." Hermione said. "We should go."

Alex nodded and he and the others went towards the exit. Draco followed, and just as Alex was to follow, a cutting curse struck his right arm. Alex groaned as he dropped his wand and dropped to his right knee, hitting the hard ground.

"Just the person that I was looking for."

Alex looked up to see his cousin Silan, Alex´s aunt Corvidae and a third Death Eater that Alex didn´t recognize. Behind the group was a battle that was still raging on. Screams and shouts could still be heard all around. "It is my favourite young cousin little Xander," Silan taunted. "Break into the Ministry lately and lost another little friend" Alex slowly turned, eyeing at his wand that lay inches from him. "Don't even think about it, cuz," Silan hissed. "You're just one curse away from death, but I'd thought we could have a little chat first."

"We have nothing to talk about," Alex growled, nursing his arm. A curse whizzed slightly across the right side of Alex´s temple. He felt the warm blood begin to trickle down the right side of his face.

"Where's my daughter?" Corvidae growled out.

"There is no way I ever will allow you to abuse her again." Alex replied, anger beginning to boil inside. He twitched his fingers.

"She was always weak." Corvidae hissed as a sickly green curse leave from his wand and striking the ground next to Alex. He clenched his fists and his teeth, his wand moving a little more.

"Look, Xander," Silan began, "All we want is my little sister. That's all. And then you can die. It's just that easy."

"No way." Alex said. "She doesn´t want to come back. She is happy now."

Silan shocked his head and growled. "Fine then we just hunt her down after I have killed you."

Alex took that moment to reach for his wand, but Silan was ready, sending a stabbing curse through Alex´s right shoulder, knocking him into a wall. Alex screamed and groaned in pain. Silan just chuckled and licked his lips. "Did you really think that I wouldn´t see that. I know that you are little backstabber. I am ready this time. I will not make that same mistake again." Alex didn´t respond the pain was searing in his shoulder now, and he was bleeding badly. "This time I'm not distracted by some harlot. This time, my senses are top notch. This time, you are alone and there's no one to help you. This time, you are going to die. You may have killed my father, but I will kill you." Silan smiled, "just like I killed your stepfather."

"What?"

"Yeah I heard you got in a bit of trouble for that." Silan smiled, "then again you should be thanking me I took my time and I made sure that that the muggle knew why he had to die."

"He didn´t deserved to die like that and neither did his wife."

"How weak are you. He wanted to kill your mother, so why was he even alive`"

"Because I am nothing like you."

"And that is why you are so weak. You should know that the anger makes you stronger. However, I always knew that you were too weak to grab the power. That is why you have to die." Silan licked his lips. "I can´t wait to hear if you can scream louder than your stepfather,"

Alex saw something move behind the three death eaters. He began to laugh. "Now, what is so funny?" Silan asked through gritted teeth.

"You are always blabbing and blabbing. You are so stupid, just like your father."

Silan growled, "you insolent little-" Suddenly, spells began whizzing from behind the three death eaters.

"Arg!" yelled the masked death eater who fell to the ground. Corvidae turned around and began to send her own barrage of curses and jinxes. Silan growled and turned to Alex.

"It changes nothing. Mother will be able to hold those weaklings away."

Alex raised his left hand where his wand suddenly shot right into it. He grasped it and quickly dove to his left where Silan had sent a blue sickly curse his way. Alex dove and took cover behind a barrel. Silan took cover in an alley across from Alex, sending any spells or curses his way.

"I want you dead Xander. I want to see your dead corpse at my feet." Silan screamed as he sent another curse at Alex that struck his left hand.

Alex hissed in pain. Silan had gotten a lot faster and powerful.

"Come on out, Xander! Accept your fate!" Silan yelled in triumph. "I will just torture you to death."

Alex sighed heavily and grasped his wand tightly. He stood up and out of his hiding spot. "Fine Silan do your worst."

Silan followed suit. "Like a true Gryffindor," he laughed, raising his wand. "So pathetic." He let out some curses, but Alex was ready, raising his wand and creating the most powerful shield he could muster. The curses struck the shield but it held. Alex began to move closer to Silan who continued to shoot curses and jinxes, but Alex blocked them all.

Then Alex got his opening "_Ventus_!" he yelled, creating a hurricane-force like wind, knocking Silan off his feet. Alex whipped his arm around and created a fire-whip from his wand, snapping forward and striking Cyrus in his chest, leaving a long slash across his chest, and his clothes catching on fire. Silan growled in pain as he rolled around on the ground, putting out the fire. He stood up only to be met with a cutting hex where it grazed his left cheek.

"I will kill you." Silan hissed, "_Avada Kedavra." _The sickly green curse flew towards Alex, but he was able to jump out of the way while sending his own attack. Arrows flew towards Silan. He raised a shield, but he wasn´t fast enough as an arrow struck his wand shoulder. Silan screamed and fell to the ground.

"What's that now? Me; two, you; zero," Alex taunted, breathing heavily. Silan glared hatefully at Alex, but then smiled.

"You have only delayed and prolonged your death."

Alex looked up just in time to block an attack from Corvidae. While Alex had his shield, the attack forced him back.

"Tell Selene that I will take great pleasure in killing her for her betrayal. Just like I forced her father to kill her grandmother." Corvidae said as she grabbed Silan´s arm and disapparated away.

Alex fell on his knees and then to the ground breathing heavily. The duel with Silan had really taken its toll on him. He could hear that some ran to him. Alex looked up to see his father´s worried face.

"Alexander what happened?" he frantically asked, looking at Alex´s wounds. He had four, a cut on his forehead, his arm, his shoulder, and a burned hand. "Who did this to you, and where is your mother?"

"Dad, I'm fine, alright," Alex said, trying to calm his father down. Other Aurors were around, gathering unconscious death eaters, and surveying the area. "It's alright. Mum's alright. They all were able to get out. I was just ambushed by Silan and his mother at the last minute. I was able to hold them over long enough for you to get here." Sirius nodded, and hugged his son.

Sirius released his son, and helped him his feet. "Okay you should be fine." He said as he examined Alex´s body. "We just need to patch you up."

…

Chapter end

…

A big thanks to those he have added my story to their favourite and follow list. And thanks to guest I am glad that you like my story. Please continue to review my story and let me know, if you have any ideas or question.


	4. Chapter 4: The End of the Holidays

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 4: The End of the Holidays.

…

It didn´t take long for the aurors to call in the mediwizards to attend the injured. They had also wanted to attend to Alex but he was being treated by his mother, and she refused to let anyone heal her son.

"Look I be fine mum."

"If that stabbing curse had hit different then you wouldn't be." Cyrina said.

Alex looked at his mother. She had cried, and now she was trying not cry in front of him. "Mum it wasn´t your fault. It was just an ambush." Alex said trying to reassure his mother.

"I should have made sure that you were safe." Cyrina said as she conjured some bandages for Alex´s shoulder.

"But you were helping Selene, Ginny and a bunch of innocent children." Alex said.

"I am just glad that you have decided not to fight on the front line." Cyrina said. "Just promise me that you will train so you can defend yourself." Alex just nodded as Sirius, Harry, Draco and Selene came to them. Cyrina looked at Sirius. "Do you have to stay?"

Sirius nodded, "Yeah I am sorry, but I need to be here and help catch those stinking death eaters. But I have a Ministry car for you and Tonks will escort you home,"

Cyrina just nodded, but Alex could see that she wanted Sirius to come with them.

…

There had been a lot of wounded and one death in the Death Eater attack. It had mostly been people, which have been out doing their shopping. Kids and their parents getting ready for another year at Hogwarts. It made Alex angry. How could people be so evil so they could kill an innocent child in cold blood? It had been a child that had been killed. He had been eleven, and would have begun his first year at Hogwarts on September 1, if his life hadn´t been taken away. Despite all that death, the Daily Prophet had called it the first unsuccessful Death Eater attack. Alex snorted, maybe it had also been the Death Eaters goal to capture Harry or something, but they properly also wanted to spread even more fear. And they had been very successful on the last part.

Alex suddenly hissed in pain. "Ow!"

Selene was at the moment, administering ointment to Alex´s stab wound on his right shoulder, which was still healing as well as the wound on his head and hand. The slice on his right arm was healed easily, but there was still a scar.

"Stop being such a baby." Selene said. "You mum have said that you this so you wound can heal properly."

Alex nodded. Selene had luckily come out of the attack unscathed, so had every one of Alex´s friends. "Yeah I know."

Selene glared at the door. "I wonder what they are talking about?"

The kids were shut inside the living room, as there was an Order of the Phoenix Meeting in dinning room.

Harry and Ron had wanted to attend, but Sirius, Cyrina and Mrs. Weasely had told them that they were young to attend.

"Properly the attack in Diagon Ally." Alex said.

"And about my brother and mother." Selene said looking at the ground. "About what they did."

Alex gave Selene´s shoulder a squeeze. "I am sorry Seli. I can´t imagine how hard it is for you."

Selene nodded, "yeah, but they have to be stopped."

…

Sirius signed as he dropped the Prophet on the table. "They are getting bolder attacking in broad daylight and with so many aurors present."

He looked up and around the table at each of the Order members that were in attendance of this meeting. Most of them were here, a few were unavailable.

Mad Eye Moody nodded in agreement. "What about Potter? Have we confirmed that he was the target?"

"I don't think Mr. Potter was the primary target of this attack," Dumbledore said.

"Then who was?" Remus curiously asked. "I mean if there even was a primary target?"

"There was a target, not just one target Moony," Sirius answered with a solemn look towards Cyrina.

Remus followed Sirius´ gaze and looked at Cyrina as well. "They were after you?" He asked softly.

Cyrina nodded, "Well I think they were after my son. However, they want me dead as well, as my unborn daughter and Selene. I have suspected it for some time, and Severus have just confirmed my fears. Silan and Corvidae wants my son and me dead.

"Because of what Alex did to your brother?" Bill Weasley asked.

"No because if our lineage." Cyrina said.

Your lineage?" Fleur repeated. "What does that mean?"

"My family is related to Slytherin on my mother's side." Cyrina said as she looked around. There were a few murmurs around the table. "We don't know why all of a sudden or how. But both Alex and Selene are able to speak and understand Parseltongue. I wouldn't be surprised if my unborn daughter will be able to speak it as well

"What does that mean?" Hagrid asked.

"They are the heirs of Slytherin," Minerva answered. "Similar to the Dark Lord himself. And it's obvious that he would like to be the sole heir himself."

"Which is why there was attack on Cyrina and her family," Remus said. "Since they aren't on his side like Silan is then they have to be eliminated to ensure Voldemort´s supremacy."

"But luckily my son was able to fend off his cousin and aunt long enough for me and the others to show up," Sirius told the Order. "He saved his mother and friends and couldn't be more proud of him."

"Yes, however something has to be done." Dumbledore said. "Having another Slytherin line stand up to Voldemort is very valuable."

Cyrina nodded. "Yes, but please focus on protecting Alexander and Selene."

"You also need to be protected Cyrina." Remus said. "You are also impotent."

Dumbledore nodded. "I agree. Cyrina I would like for you to go under the Fidelius charm. Alexander and Selene will be protected at Hogwarts. We have added much security to the school."

Sirius and Cyrina shared a glance and Cyrina nodded. Sirius then looked at Remus. "Money old friend." He had made the mistake of not trusting his friend before. It wouldn´t happen again.

"Of course Padfoot."

"We will also need someone to keep Cyrina company." Mrs. Weasely said. "I will of course volunteer."

"You can count on me as well." Agatha Greengrass said.

"I don´t want to be a bother. As long as my son is safe."

"Honey. If we don´t do this, then I don't think that Alex will go to Hogwarts." Sirius said.

Cyrina nodded, "Yes but-"

"You know him." Sirius said. "You know how much he cares about protecting his family."

Cyrina still looked doubtful.

"To be honest I could use the company. The house is very empty now. You would actually do me a favour." Mrs. Weasley sniffed a bit, and dried her eyes. "So as I said you will be good company."

"Yes, and I am sure we can find something to chat about." Agatha, " and I have some healer training so I can help when your child arrives. Beside we can´t start planning Daphne and Alexander´s wedding to early." Agatha whispered the last part, making Cyrina laugh.

"Sounds good," Sirius contented. "You can all take turns keeping Cyrina company."

Cyrina looked at Mad Eye. "Alastor, I know it is a lot to ask, but you are one of the most experienced duellers I know. Could you take some time to teach my son?"

Mad-Eye nodded, "Aye of course. I trust it is okay with you Albus?"

Dumbledore just nodded.

…

"Well, next week is off to Hogwarts," Ron said, putting away his chess set. "Wonder what will be in store for us this year."

"We get a new professor, obviously," Hermione commented. "Hopefully this year, we'll proper Defence Against the Dark Arts teacher." Harry looked up, wanting to say something, but then thought against it.

Alex knew what Harry would say given his relationship with Snape. However, Alex didn´t really care. It would be a Hogwarts without Blaise. A school without his best friend. Alex was also a bit worried. Silan had really wanted to kill him. Alex knew that he would kill Silan in a heartbeat if he had the chance. It worried him. He had already taken three lives, and while the Adrian had been difficult to handle then the last two had been surpassingly easy. Did it mean that was going dark? Alex had thought that with Daphne had his side then she would have enough light to overshadow the darkness inside him, but what if it wasn´t enough?

A moment later, the door opened.

"The meeting's over," Nymphadora Tonks greeted. "Your mothers say that lunch dinner will be ready soon."

"Dora!" Selene exclaimed, running over to hug the older woman. Tonks hugged back, the two leaving the room in conversation.

"I didn't know they were close," Hermione said to Alex who shrugged.

"Well they have talked a lot since Seli came to live here. I think that she is pretty happy about having a big sister."

"How are you doing?"

Alex shrugged. "I don´t know. I guess I be fine." He lied.

…

A week had gone by. There was another attack from death eaters in London. Many muggles had been killed in the attack. Muggle police chopped it down to a gas explosion, making it a freak accident. But with the dark mark overhead, wizards and witched knew better. The evening before leaving to Hogwarts, Sirius brought all the children into the sitting room to talk.

Alex, Harry, Draco and Selene all sat in the sitting room as Sirius was in the centre of the room with his arms around his back. "Alright, kids," he began. "I would like to explain to you all about the security detail we will have tomorrow morning for our journey to the Hogwarts Express." Alex and Harry sighed in annoyance. "We are going to be using Ministry cars, and there will be Aurors waiting at the station for us."

"Will Dora be there?" Selene curiously asked.

"No she have another mission." Sirius said, "but you will see her soon." Alex knew that it meant that Tonks was at the Hogwarts security detail.

"What about you and mum?" Alex asked.

"What do you mean?" Sirius asked.

"Dad you told me that my mum was a target as well."

"Your mother will go under the Fidelius charm."

Alex looked at his father. "Just mum?"

"Yeah well Mrs. Weasely and Mrs. Greengrass will keep her company."

"What about you?"

"I will be busy with the order, but don´t worry I will check up on her as well." Cheek up on her? It almost sounded like that Sirius wouldn't be home. It sounded like how it had been when Cyrina had been pregnant with Alex. "Alright, that is all. Enjoy your last night of freedom!" Sirius said. The kids stood up, leaving in different directions.

The next morning was a smooth departure to King's Cross-station. The ministry cars were waiting out on the street when everyone had exited Alex´s home. "Bye kids," Cyrina waved from the door. "Please write to me, Alexander, I need to know how you're doing!" Alex nodded and ran to his mum hugging her.

"Be safe okay?"

Cyrina nodded, as she hugged her son back. "Yeah that goes for you too."

"Mum I," Alex hesitated.

"Don´t worry about me Alexander. Just go and have fun at Hogwarts, but be safe."

"I promise, and I promise to write"

"You'll let us know when the baby comes?" Selene said to Cyrina who nodded.

"Of course I will," she replied.

Alex smiled, big brother it still sounded weird.

…

Once they had arrived at King's Cross station, two grim-faced bearded Aurors in dark-muggle suits were standing at the Barrier, obviously waiting for them. "Quickly, through the barriers," Sirius ordered, waving them to the barrier. "Harry first, then Alexander, and then the rest of you." One of the Aurors dragged Harry by the arm through the barrier. Alex was dragged, to his annoyance, next through the barrier, and everyone else followed after them.

And then, they were on the busy platform of nine and three quarters, but it was not as full as it was last year. As some of the parents had pulled their children out of school because of the upcoming war. Sirius bid everyone goodbye and watched his children board the train.

"Shall we get a compartment?" Draco suggested, lifting his trunk onto the train. "Put our stuff away and then head to the Prefect's meeting?" And so they did so, meeting Tracey and Daphne along the way. After having placed their stuff in the compartment. Alex, Daphne and Draco left Tracey by herself and left for the prefect's meeting.

Once they entered the compartment, Alex wasn't surprised to see that Hermione was already there. He smiled at her, when he sat next to her. Hermione smiled back. Draco and Daphne sat together. Daphne sat next to Alex grabbing his hand. Alex looked around seeing familiar faces and new fifth year prefects. He looked towards the front to see Ravenclaw girl that he didn´t recognized as Head Girl and to his annoyance, Cormac Mcglaggen as Head Boy.

"No how did that idiot get Head Boy?" Alex whispered to his friends.

"He gets pretty good grades." Hermione informed. "And some of the teachers like him."

"He's manipulative," Daphne whispered. "He only pretends to be some good boy, but he is one of the most pig-headed idiots that I ever have seen."

"Alright, attention prefects," Cormac called out. Everyone quieted down, turning his or her attention to the Head prefects. "Welcome to another great year at Hogwarts. To those who don´t know who I am then I am Cormac Mcglaggen, and this is Jennifer Trigg." Cormac pointed at the girl who gave a friendly wave.

"There's going to be a few changes to this year's security. First off, new wards had been put up by the Ministry. There will be Aurors guarding entrances, exits, and secret passageways. Others will be patrolling corridors through the entire day and night. We will still be doing our patrols as well, so don't get lazy!" Cormac and Jennifer began to explain the normal and boring regulations of being a prefect, mostly for the new prefects who were coming in. And then it was over. "Right, let's see," Cormac said, standing and looking at a clipboard he had. He looked up, his eyes falling on Alex. "Granger and Black, you two will start the patrols, followed by Malfoy and Greengrass." He smirked. "That is all. Dismissed."

Alex sighed in annoyance, and left with Hermione to begin the patrols. There wasn't much to see in their patrol, except for a group of first year Slytherins playing with a fanged Frisbee, to which Hermione confiscated. The duo passed Harry's compartment, which was filled with Ron, Neville, Hannah Abbot and to Alex´s surprise Cho.

Hermione sighed in annoyance. "What do you think of Cho?" she asked Alex.

Alex shrugged. "She's alright, I guess," he answered. "I don't know her a lot, so there's not much to judge her on." Which was a truthful answer. "Though I'd be careful with her taste in friends as one of them did sell us out to Umbridge. So I really that Harry doesn´t take her back."

"Well, I'll see you later," Hermione said. Alex bid his goodbye as she entered Harry's compartment. Alex left to find his compartment, but once he entered, Draco and Daphne had to leave to do their patrols.

"Sorry," Daphne said, giving an apologetic smile, kissing him briefly on the lips, and then leaving. Alex sighed, sitting across from Tracey. She was reading a book on advanced spells, intriguing Alex. The two began to talk about the book and trading advanced spells.

"I just really want to arm myself with the best spells," Tracey told Alex. "Those Death Eaters won't know what hit them! Back at the Battle, I was so pumped, and I wanted to take as many of them out as I possibly could. And I did, until the Aurors and the Order arrived, whisking me away."

Alex´s eyes flickered and he lowered his head. The battle at the Ministry, it was terrible, and now as he was sitting across Tracey he couldn't help thinking about Blaise. He missed him so much. Blaise had been great. A great friend and a good person. He had deserved so much better then to die as a sixteen years old in a dark room at the Ministry. He should had been with Tracey. Alex knew how much he had loved her. They should have been together. Blaise should be sitting across him right now holding Tracey´s hand.

"You know I don't blame you for Blaise's death, right Alex." Tracey said softly

"What?" Alex said, raising his head. He was surprised how shaky his voice sounded. He had cried. "I didn't say - "

"I know, but you were thinking it," Tracey interrupted, "Look it is not your fault. It was our choice to be there. We knew the risks. I don´t blame you."

"I am sorry Trace." Alex said as the tears ran down his face. "It happened so fast. T-the killing curse, it came so fast. Blaise he saved me."

Tracey grabbed Alex´s hand. "I know, but it still not your fault."

"I miss him." Alex said. "I miss him so much."

"I miss him too." Tracey said. "He was fantastic, and I know he considered you his best friend."

"Still I wish that I-"

"You did do something, and I am so grateful for it."

"For what?" Alex inquired.

"You might not have been able to save Blaise, but you made sure that you avenged him." Tracey said, her eyes brimming with tears. Alex stared into those eyes. They may have been covered in tears, but those brown eyes were full of raging fire. Alex nodded, hoping that the death of Blaise wasn't going to change Tracey into some kind of killer. Like it had changed Alex, but he hoped that Tracey was stronger.

Tracey´s head turned away when the compartment door opened. Alex turned to see a second-year boy entered looking nervous.

"Yeah." Alex asked.

"Uh I uh." The boy began. "I wa- was supposed to deliver these two letters to you and Tracey Davis." The boy handed Alex two letters. Alex accepted the two parchments, and the young boy quickly left. Perplexed, Alex handed over Tracey's parchment that was tied with violet ribbon. They untied and read them at the same time.

_Alexander_

_I would be delighted if you would come join me for a bite of lunch in compartment C. Professor H.E.F. Slughorn._

"Who is Professor Slughorn?" Tracey asked.

"Our new teacher," Alex said. "Harry helped Dumbledore recruit him."

Minutes later, the duo entered Compartment C. Alex noticed they were the only invites to this little party.

"Come in, Come in," Professor Slughorn greeted, waving them in. Alex and Tracey entered, and sat down in a couple of empty seats across from Slughorn. Alex´s mother had told him of Slughorn and he had seen pictures . The potions professor had of course aged and now had a silver, walrus-like moustache instead of a blood. His underbelly had grown a bit, but other than that he looked the same; a little bald friendly man.

Alex looked at the other guests. Harry was there, looking bored, sitting next to Slughorn. Neville was sitting next to him along with Ginny. On the other side of Slughorn was Cormac, look smug, as ever, and next to him was Ravenclaw, Marcus Belby. Alex head the door open behind. His heart skipped at bit as he saw which girl it was. There staring right at Alex was Daphne, who then smiled at one another.

"Welcome welcome to my little lunch," Slughorn said to everyone. "I believe everyone knows everyone." He gestured, waving a hand around. "If not, this is our chance to get to know one another!" Slughorn began to pass around some cold Pheasant. "Now, as I was saying to young Belby, that I had the pleasure of teaching his Uncle Damocles," he continued, passing around a bread basket. "Outstanding wizard, outstanding, and his Order of Merlin most well-deserved. Do you see much of your Uncle, Belby?"

Unfortunately, Belby had just taken a large mouthful of pheasant; in his haste to answer Slughorn he swallowed too fast, turned purple, and began to choke. "Anapneo," said Slughorn calmly, pointing his wand at Belby, whose airway seemed to clear at once.

"Not . . . not much of him, no," gasped Belby, his eyes streaming.

"Well, of course, I daresay he's busy," said Slughorn, looking questioningly at Belby. "I doubt he invented the Wolfsbane Potion without considerable hard work!"

"I suppose . . ." said Belby, who seemed afraid to take another bite of pheasant until he was sure that Slughorn had finished with him. "Er . . . he and my dad don't get on very well, you see, so I don't really know much about . . ." His voice tailed away as Slughorn gave him a cold smile and turned to McLaggen instead.

"Now you, Cormac!" Alex rolled his eyes. "I happen to know that you see a lot of your Uncle Tiberius, because he has a rather splendid picture of the two of you hunting nogtails, I think, in Norfolk?"

"Oh, yeah, that was fun that was," McLaggen said smugly, "We went with Bertie Higgs and Rufus Scrimgeour - that was before he became Minister, obviously -"

"Ah, you know Bertie and Rufus too?" beamed Slughorn, offering around a small tray of pies. "Now, tell me..."

Alex was watching Slughorn speak with them, noticing his eyes beaming when others spoke of someone well-known or influential. Slughorn knew a lot, but the only once that were here because of their actual skills was Tracey and Ginny. Alex was there because of his relation to Slytherin, Harry was there because of the chosen one title, and Daphne had been because of her father´s business. However, they were also invited because of what happen last year.

"And now!" Slughorn began, looking at the other teens in turn. "Infiltrating the Ministry, fighting off Death Eaters! All with the Chosen One leading you! And look at that, Slytherins and Gryffindors working together! Potter and Black back at it again for a second generation!" Alex and Harry shared a bored glance.

"Oh, and the rumours!" Slughorn said a bit too giddily. "The juicy rumours of the Chosen One, and of a Prophecy!"

"We didn´t hear a prophecy," Daphne said.

"That's right," said Ginny staunchly. "All this 'Chosen One' rubbish is just the Prophet making things up as usual."

Slughorn nodded. "Yes of course." Slughorn continued to tell stories of all the famous persons he knew. Trustfully Alex was a bit impressed. Slughorn knew some prominent healers, and it would be useful to have them as contacts. Maybe this Slug Club would be useful even if it was very awkward.

"So that was weird." Tracey commented as she, Alex and Daphne were heading back to their compartment. Harry, Ginny and Neville had left to find theirs.

"Well Slughorn knows a lot of people. His connections would be very good for our future carriers." Alex said, making Daphne look at him.

"True, but he does it for himself. Slughorn really wanted was to get connected to well-known people."

"I know." Alex said. "But he could still be useful."

Alex, Daphne and Tracey quickly entered their old compartment where Draco was sitting reading a letter.

"Hey," Alex greeted.

Draco quickly hid his letter in his pockets and gave a small but stained smile. "Hey, so what did Slughorn want?"

Alex was a bit puzzled on how strange Draco sounded, but he was properly just a bit upset that he was the only one which hadn´t been invited.

…

Chapter end

…

A big thanks to those I have reviewed and added my story to their favourite list. Your support really helps write the story.


	5. Chapter 5 New Responsibilities

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 5: New Responsibilities

…

…

It was clear that Hogwarts added more security. Every student had to have their luggage checked by aurors and a staff member. It mostly happened without a fuss, it was only a few students that complained about it, but Professor Flitwick and Snape prevented any trouble. Finally, it was Alex´s turn. Alex took a step forward walking past Harry who was being harassed by Snape, who was making sure that the auror was pulling everything out of his trunk. Harry looked very annoyed that every book and peace of clothes was publicly shown as Snape commented on it. Hermione got the same treatment afterwards, and somehow Harry looked even more angry because of that.

"Ah Mr. Black." Alex looked up and saw that it was Dawlish. Alex had some dealings with him before. He had been a part of the team that had try to arrest Dumbledore and he had been the one to arrest Sirius after the Ministry Battle. "Can you please open your trunk?" Alex just nodded and opened it. Dawlish spent a minute examining Alex´s stuff. "Everything seems to be in order Mr. Black. You may proceed."

Even with all the new security, Hogwarts looked like itself. Alex sat with Neville in the Great Hall and waited for the new first years. Still even though Hogwarts looked like itself, Alex could clearly see that some students had been taken out of the school by their parents. It was sad, because they would mostly safer at Hogwarts. Alex knew that Daphne´s younger cousin; Gavin Greengrass had been supposed to start at Hogwarts this year. However, his parents had decided to send him to Beauxbatons instead. Alex assumed that it was safer there. Daphne had told him that it was only because she and Astoria had insisted that they hadn´t been transferred to Beauxbatons as well.

After the sorting and the welcome feast Dumbledore got to his feet at the staff table the talk and laughter echoing around the Hall died away almost instantly. "The very best of evenings to you!" he said, smiling broadly, his arms opened wide as though to embrace the whole room.

Alex gasped when he saw Dumbledore´s hand. It was blackened and shrivelled; it looked as though his flesh had been burned away. "What have happened to his hand?" Hermione asked. "It looks like it is dead."

"He must have been cursed somehow." Alex said, but he had no idea what curse that would do this. It looked terrible.

Whispers swept the room; Dumbledore, interpreting them correctly, merely smiled and shook his purple-and-gold sleeve over his injury. "Nothing to worry about," he said airily. "Now . . . to our new students, welcome, to our old students, welcome back! Another year full of magical education awaits you . . ."

"His hand was like that when I saw him over the summer," Harry said. Alex frowned, he hadn´t seen Dumbledore that much doing the summer. Dumbledore had only been around the house one time during an order meeting, and he had quickly left when it was finished. Still if the curse was that old then it was serious and maybe even deadly. Otherwise, it would has been healed.

"It is terrible," said Hermione, with a nauseated expression. "But there are some injuries you can't cure . . . old curses . . . and there are poisons without antidotes. . . ."

Alex shifted his focus back to Dumbledore ". . . and Mr. Filch, our caretaker, has asked me to say that there is a blanket ban on any joke items bought at the shop called Weasleys' Wizard Wheezes. Those wishing to play for their House Quidditch teams should give their names to their Heads of House as usual. We are also looking for new Quidditch commentators, who should do likewise." Dumbledore paused.

"Now this year we are pleased to welcome back an old member of staff this year. Professor Slughorn" — Slughorn stood up, his bald head gleaming in the candlelight, his big waist coated belly casting the table below into shadow — "is a former colleague of mine who has agreed to resume his old post of Potions master."

"Potions?" Ron said. "I thought he would teach defence." Alex could hear that many others had the thoughts same as Ron had.

"Professor Snape, meanwhile," said Dumbledore, raising his voice so that it carried over all the muttering, "will be taking over the position of Defence against the Dark Arts teacher."

Alex rolled his eyes as heard his follow Gryffindors complains. Honestly, Snape was a git sometimes, but it would be interesting to see how Snape teach Defence. Alex knew that Snape was a Defence expert and that knew a lot about the different curses. Somehow, Alex was pretty sure that Snape could teach him a lot about curses.

Snape, who was sitting on Dumbledore's right, did not stand up at the mention of his name; he merely raised a hand in lazy acknowledgment of the applause from the Slytherin table, yet Alex was sure he could detect a look of triumph on his face.

"Well, there's one good thing," Harry said savagely. "Snape 'll be gone by the end of the year."

"What do you mean?" asked Ron.

"That job's jinxed. No one have lasted more than a year remember. Quirrell actually died doing it." Harry paused and gave Snape a hateful look. "Personally, I'm going to keep my fingers crossed for another death."

Alex gave his friend a strange look. "Harry?" Why was he so hateful? Alex of course knew that Harry had tried to warn Snape about that Sirius might had been captured. Snape had ignored it, and thus Harry had gone to the Ministry where he almost had lost Sirius and Ron, and where Alex had lost Blaise. However Alex didn´t blame Snape; Umbrigde had been present when Harry had tried to warn Snape, so he had to pretend that he didn´t knew what Harry had talked about.

"He might just go back to teaching Potions at the end of the year," said Ron reasonably. "That Slughorn bloke might not want to stay long-term. Moody didn't."

"You mean Crouch," Harry commented.

Dumbledore cleared his throat. Harry, Ron, and Hermione were not the only ones who had been talking; the whole Hall had erupted in a buzz of conversation at the news that Snape had finally achieved his heart's desire. Seemingly oblivious to the sensational nature of the news he had just imparted, Dumbledore said nothing more out staff appointments, but waited a few seconds to ensure that the silence was absolute before continuing. "Now, as everybody in this Hall knows, Lord Voldemort and his followers are once more at large and gaining in strength."

The silence seemed to tauten and strain as Dumbledore spoke. Alex noticed that Harry was glaring at the Slytherin table. Alex signed was did Harry still had a grudge on them. Sure enough, seamed people like Nott looked like they couldn't care less. Still Alex doubted that a mere student could be a Death Eater. If they had infiltrated the cattle it would be bad, but that couldn't be the case. Could it?"

"I cannot emphasize strongly enough how dangerous the present situation is, and how much care each of us at Hogwarts must take to ensure that we remain safe. The castle's magical fortifications have been strengthened over the summer. We are protected in new and more powerful ways, but we must still guard against carelessness on the part of any student or member of staff. I urge you, therefore, to abide by any security restrictions that your teachers might impose upon you, however irksome you might find them — in particular, the rule that you are not to be out of bed after hours. I implore you, should you notice anything strange or suspicious within or outside the castle, to report it to a member of staff immediately. I trust you to conduct yourselves, always, with the utmost regard for your own and others' safety." Dumbledore's blue eyes swept over the students before he smiled once more. "But now, your beds await, as warm and comfortable as you could possibly wish, and I know that your top priority is to be well rested for your lessons tomorrow. Let us therefore say good night. Pip pip!"

…

As Alex walked to the Great Hall the next day, he walked in on the Golden Trio talking about Care Of Magical Creatures.

"But he can't really think we'd continue Care of Magical Creatures!" Hermione said, looking distressed. "I mean, when has any of us expressed . . . you know . . . any enthusiasm?"

"So none of you are taking Creatures either?" Alex asked. They all shocked their head.

"His classes are just so uh." Hermione paused. "I think most people have dropped it."

"I wanted to take it, but with my new schedule then it would be almost impossible"

After they had eaten, the sixth years remained in their places, awaiting Professor McGonagall's descent from the staff table. The distribution of class schedules was more complicated than usual this year, because Professor McGonagall needed to confirm that everybody had achieved the necessary O.W.L. grades to continue with their chosen N.E.W.T.s. Alex watched his friends clear their schedules and was surprised that Harry hadn´t bothered checking up on if Slughorn had different requirement for the N.E.W.T potion class then Snape had had. Honestly if he wanted to be an auror then potions was important. Why was he so unambitious?

"So I assume that your schedule will be as we talked about during the summer Mr. Black?" Professor McGonagall asked, as it was Alex´s turn. He was the last of the sixth year who had to clear his class schedules.

Alex nodded. "Yes. I am very excited to begin Arithmancy. I have borrowed Hermione and Daphne´s notes and it seems interesting."

"That is good." McGonagall said, "And when you are fished with today´s lessons then Dumbledore would like to speak with you."

"Uh may I ask what it is about?"

"Professor Dumbledore will explain it to you." Alex got a bit nervous. Would Dumbledore punish him for his actions the last school year? McGonagall must have noticed his worried expression. "However I assure you that there is nothing to worry about."

…

Alex´s first lesson was Ancient Runes. If that class was representative of the year then it would be a very busy year. After Runes, it was time for Defence against the Dark Acts. In the sixth year, every house had most of their N.W.E.T classes together, since not all had gotten good enough grades to continue. It was the same with Defence; however, this was one of the bigger classes.

Alex smiled a bit, as he entered the new Defence classroom. Snape had imposed his personality upon the room already; it was gloomier than usual, as curtains had been drawn over the windows, and was lit by candlelight. New pictures adorned the walls, many of them showing people who appeared to be in pain, sporting grisly injuries or strangely contorted body parts.

None of Alex´s classmates spoke as they sat. Alex sat with Daphne, Draco and Tracey.

"I have not asked you to take out your books," said Snape, closing the door and moving to face the class from behind his desk; numerus students dropped their copies of confronting the Faceless back into their bags. "I wish to speak to you, and I want your fullest attention." His black eyes roved over their upturned faces. Alex noticed that his eyes lingered for a fraction of a second longer on Harry's than anyone else's. "You have had five teachers in this subject so far, I believe." Alex rolled his eyes, he was sure that Snape had counted each defence teacher that have been in the castle. "Naturally, these teachers will all have had their own methods and priorities. Given this confusion, I am surprised so many of you scraped an O.W.L. in this subject. I shall be even more surprised if all of you manage to keep up with the N.E.W.T. work, which will be much more advanced."

Snape set off around the edge of the room, speaking now in a lower voice; the class craned their necks to keep him in view. "The Dark Arts," said Snape, "are many, varied, ever-changing, and eternal. Fighting them is like fighting a many-headed monster, which, each time a neck is severed, sprouts a head even fiercer and cleverer than before. You are fighting that which is unfixed, mutating, and indestructible."

There was a small pause where Snape looked around to see if everybody was listening.

"Your defences," He said, a little louder, "must therefore be as flexible and inventive as the arts you seek to undo. These pictures-" Snape pointed at the wall, "- give a fair representation of what happens to those who suffer, for instance, the Cruciatus Curse." Snape waved his hand towards toward a witch who was clearly shrieking in agony. "This one is the effects of a Dementor's Kiss." Snape said pointing at a picture of a wizard lying huddled and blank-eyed, slumped against a wall. "One that provoke the aggression of the Inferius" — a bloody mass upon the ground.

"Has an Inferius been seen, then?" Parvati Patil asked in a high-pitched voice. "Is he using them?"

"The Dark Lord has used Inferi in the past," said Snape, "which means you would be well-advised to assume he might use them again. Now . . ." He set off again around the other side of the classroom toward his desk, and again, they watched him as he walked, his dark robes billowing behind him. "Now you are, I believe, complete novices in the use of nonverbal spells. What is the advantage of a nonverbal spell?" Hermione and Daphne´s hands shot into the air at the same time.

"Yes Miss Greengrass." Snape said.

"Since you don´t say or yell the incarnation then your opponent will have a harder time knowing what kind of magic you're about to perform." Daphne explained, "That would give a great advantages in most duels. However a skilled witch or wizard could still recognize the wand movement and identify the spell."

"Ten points to Slytherin." Snape said. "Yes, those who progress to using magic without shouting incantations gain an element of surprise in their spell-casting. Not all wizards can do this, of course; it is a question of concentration and mind power which some" — his gaze lingered maliciously upon Harry once more — "lack."

Alex rolled his eyes.

"You will now divide," Snape went on, "into pairs. One partner will attempt to jinx the other without speaking. The other will attempt to repel the jinx in equal silence. Carry on."

Alex smiled to himself, he along with Harry had taught at least half the class (everyone who had been a member of the D.A.) how to perform a Shield Charm the previous year. None of them had ever cast the charm without speaking, however. A reasonable amount of cheating ensued; many people were merely whispering the incantation instead of saying it aloud. Alex also found it pretty hard, but focused on not to whisper. Daphne was right about that casting nonverbally would be very useful.

Later on in the lesson was Alex along with Daphne and Hermione was among the first ones to do it. Alex felt extremely proud as Draco´s Jelly Legs Jinx was repelled against him.

Snape didn´t comment on the successes, but instead swept between them as they practiced, looking just as much like an overgrown bat as ever, lingering to watch Harry and Ron struggling with the task.

Ron, who was supposed to be jinxing Harry, was purple in the face, his lips tightly compressed to save himself from the temptation of muttering the incantation. Harry had his wand raised, waiting on tenterhooks to repel a jinx that seemed unlikely ever to come.

"Pathetic, Weasley," said Snape, after a while. "Here — let me show you —" He turned his wand on Harry so fast that Harry reacted instinctively; all thought of nonverbal spells forgotten, he yelled, "Protego!" Alex was impressed by the raw power of Harry´s shield. It was so strong that Snape was knocked off-balance and hit a desk. The whole class had looked around and now watched as Snape righted himself, scowling. "Do you remember me telling you we are practicing nonverbal spells, Potter?"

"Yes," said Harry stiffly.

"Yes, sir."

"There's no need to call me 'sir,' Professor." Alex wanted to slap himself had that idiot not leaned not to provoke Snape yet. Honestly, Harry had really crossed a line and even Flitwick would had properly been as angry as Snape looked.

"Detention, Saturday night, my office," said Snape. "I do not take cheek from anyone, Potter . . . not even 'the Chosen One.'"

Snape left Harry and Ron who looked at each other. "Uh was that supposed to help me?" Ron said.

Tracey rolled her eyes. "Honestly it is not that hard." She walked over to Ron and whispered something to him. "So try this okay." She said and walked back to Daphne and smiled at Ron.

Ron smiled back and nodded before facing Harry again. "So can I try again?"

Harry nodded, "sure."

This Ron actually succeeded.

…

After lunch, Alex had his first free period. Since Daphne had an Arithmancy lesson Alex decided to catch up on some his homework. Then later it was time Potions once again Alex was bit excited. It would be interesting to see how Slughorn would teach the class. Alex quickly found a table along with Daphne, Tracey, Draco and Erik.

Once everyone had gotten their books and potions ingredients ready, and Harry and Ron had found some books they could burrow until their own could be delivered. Slughorn looked at the class with excited smile.

"Now then," said the potion master and inflating his already bulging chest so that the buttons on his waistcoat threatened to burst off, "I've prepared a few potions for you to have a look at, just out of interest, you know. These are the kinds of potions you ought to be able to make. Once you have completed your N.E.W.T.s. You ought to have heard of 'em, even if you haven't made 'em yet. Anyone tell me what this one is?" He indicated the cauldron that was furthest away from Alex.

Alex raised himself slightly in his seat and saw what looked like plain water boiling away inside it. Alex smiled that was an easy one.

"Yes Mr. Black." Slughorn said, as Alex raised his hand.

"It's Veritaserum, a colourless, odourless and tasteless potion that forces the drinker to tell the truth. It is one of the most proficient truth potions there is. " Alex explained as remembered how Daphne had brewed in their second year and how he had brewed in the Chamber last year.

"Very good, very good!" said Slughorn happily. "Now," he continued, pointing at the cauldron nearest the Ravenclaw table, "this one here is pretty well known. . . . Featured in a few Ministry leaflets lately too . . . Who can — ?" This time it was Hermione who raised her hand.

"Yes Miss-"

"Ganger Sir." Hermione answered. "It's Polyjuice Potion, you can use it to disguise yourself as another person. The effect last an hour."

"So if I drunk it now; would I turn into your old potion master?" Slughorn asked.

"You would if you had a lock his hair, fingernails or something like that."

"Excellent, excellent! Now, this one here. Yes Miss Greengrass" Slughorn as Daphne´s hand shot up the same time as Hermione´s did.

"It's Amortentia!"

"It is indeed. It seems almost foolish to ask with so many bright students in the room." Slughorn said looking mightily impressed, "but I assume you know what it does?"

"It's the most powerful love potion in the world!" Daphne said.

"Quite right! You recognized it, I suppose, by its distinctive mother-of-pearl sheen?" "

"Yes sir, and by the steam rising in characteristic spirals," Daphne added with a proud smile, "and it's supposed to smell differently to each of us, according to what attracts us."

Alex looked at Daphne just as she took a glance him. Both of them blushed a bit. Alex inhaled the steam. He could smell; cinnamon, the ocean and flowers. It defiantly remained him of the girl next to him. He wondered what Daphne smelled.

Slughorn gave Alex, Hermione and Daphne house points for their answers and begun explaining about the fourth potion he had that looked like moltened gold

It was Felix Felicis or lucid luck. A potion that simply made the drinker lucky. A chance of a perfect day. The potion was of course forbidden at sporting events and examinations, and if was taken too often it would be toxic. Still it would be interesting to have. This potion lesson was the perfect way to get it as it would be given as a reward for the best version if the Draught of Living Death. Alex flipped to page ten of Advanced Potion Making. He signed; it was a difficult potion. Alex quickly gathered the ingredients and begun preparing them. He felt as if he had just started when "And time's . . . up!" called Slughorn. "Stop stirring, please!"

Alex signed, it wasn´t perfect, but he had done okay. Slughorn gave him a lot of credit and it was in top five. He was only beaten by Daphne, Erik and surprisingly Harry. In fact had Harry made the best potion. Narrowly beating Erik and Daphne, who was at shared second place. Alex came in on a third place. Closely followed by Hermione.

Alex was surprised. Harry wasn´t bad at potions, he knew that much from when they had studied potions together. However, was Harry really that good? It was a bit weird, but Alex didn´t really care. It would be fun to have a perfect day, but Harry deserved it as well.

…

After the Potion lesson, Alex went to Dumbledore´s office where McGonagall was waiting outside.

"Hallo Mr. Black." The transfiguration professor said. "Have you had a satisfactory first day?"

Alex nodded, "I have had several interesting lessons."

"Good. Please follow me Mr. Black." Professor McGonagall said before she led Alex up the stairs. Alex was surprised to see that Mad-Eye Moody as well as Flitwick was there with Dumbledore.

"Hallo Mr. Black." Dumbledore greeted.

"Professor Dumbledore you wanted to see me!"

"Yes, Alastor you mind to go first."

"Aye," Mad-Eye said looking at Alex with both his magic and normal eye. "I am here because your mother wants you to know who to defend yourself."

"Sir?"

"You head me Black. You are good, but you can always be better."

"Yeah I did but uh I uh sort of. I don´t want to fight in the war." Alex said, as he looked at the floor. He had a feeling that neither one in the room would approve.

"Things don´t always goes as one plans Mr. Black." Dumbledore said.

"Yeah, but-"

"Your cousin and aunt wants you dead." Mad-Eye bluntly. "It would be a good idea if you can defend yourself and your family, so you can prevent that."

Alex thought back at his duel with Silan. He had been able to defend himself, but it had been close. He could be a better dueller.

"Right I accept, uh but what about Harry? I mean he must be a target as well, and I doubt that he can stay out of the war."

"Mr. Potter will get training from me." Dumbledore said as eyes twinkled. "However I am glad that Harry´s safety is important."

"Well he is my friend." Alex looked at Mad-Eye. "Uh Sir. What will my training be?"

"You will find out this Saturday." Mad-Eye said and gave Alex smile that made him wonder just what he had said yes to.

Alex gulped. "Right." He said also wondering if be able to walk on Sunday. He knew about Mad-Eye´s training from Dora and it was brutal. Still Alex wouldn´t be trained like an auror right? "Uh was that all?"

"No there is one more thing." Dumbledore said as eyes twined again. "Professor McGonagall has mentioned that you have a dream about being a professor."

Alex looked at ground before looking at his professors, "yeah uh I am considering it. I mean I liked it when I taught uh." Alex wasn´t really sure it was that wise to mention his role in Dumbledore´s Army.

"Teaching is indeed a great pleasure." Dumbledore answered. "So if you are interested I would like to offer you a teaching position here at Hogwarts."

"Uh teacher?" Alex was confused. "Like officially?"

Dumbledore nodded. "Your title will assisting teacher. You will teach a few classes." Alex paused teaching others sounded amazing. Still he had other responsibilities as well: his prefect duties and homework just to name a few. Dumbledore must have noticed something because he then said, "you will have two lessons a month."

"Uh but what would I teach?" Alex asked.

"You would be teaching Charms," Flitwick answered looking at Alex. "You will teach the second and third year students. You would be following up on my lessons."

Alex couldn't believe it. Him teaching officially. "You would of course get paid for your services." Dumbledore added.

"Uh paid?"

"Yes Mr. Black. Hogwarts will of course pays its teachers." McGonagall said in a no nonsense tone. "While I like to teach you students I wouldn't do it for free."

Alex nodded, "yes, but I will only be an assistant."

"You will still teach." McGonagall said. "I myself assisted my old transfiguration teacher when I was a student here. It was of course very hard with prefect duties, Quidditch practice and nine classes, but it was most rewarding."

"Yeah." Honestly, Alex didn´t knew what to do. But it would be nice to try to teach, and either way it would be good experience. "Okay I want to try it."

"Wonderful." Flitwick said. "Could you have your first lesson in four weeks? It is the second year who have to lean the Immobulus charm."

Alex nodded, he knew a lot about that spell. It was very useful.

…

Alex quickly walked in the Great Hall so he could get some dinner. He quickly sat next to Harry, Hermione Ron and Ginny who all seemed to be arguing about something.

"Right then ask Alex then." Hermione said. "I am sure that he will think it is a bad idea as well."

"What would I think is a bad idea?" Alex asked.

Harry signed. "It is nothing."

"Nothing? If it is nothing then show Alex the potion book." Hermione said.

Harry signed again, "yeah fine. I will show him." Harry handed Alex his copy of Advanced Potion Making. Alex quickly flipped through it. There was a lot of notes made by someone who called himself the Half-Blood Prince. It wasn´t that strange Alex made notes in his books as well.

"So someone who called themselves the Half-Blood Prince have wrote in it. So what?"

"Harry followed the Prince´s instructions in today's potion lesson." Ginny said.

Alex flipped to the page with The Draught of Living Death. Like the other pages, there was a lot of instructions added by the previous owner. They wasn´t that strange. They looked ordinary notes. "It is certainly impressive notes." Alex said as he read what the so called prince would have done definitely.

"Still it wasn´t the official instructions. " Hermione countered.

"So?" Alex looked at the golden trio and Ginny. "It is often seen that there is different instructions in different books. It is normal especially in potions. I mean it is a brilliant to crush the Sopophorous bean instead of cutting them. Daphne had did the same after a little while." Alex skimmed the rest of the notes and looked up again. "There is now rules that forbids using them. Of course the potion might be a failure because of it."

"Yeah," Harry said as he accepted the potion book from Alex. "I got pretty lucky that I got some good instructions."

"Yeah, "Alex said. "It was a good potion maker that used to have this book."

"Wait did you think I cheated?" Harry sounded slightly angry.

"No." Alex said. "Still I trust you know how dangerous this is. You didn´t know who have written in the book or what the consequences of the changes would be. This time it worked out, but it might as well had gone wrong. So if I was you I would let the Half-Blood Prince be."

"You have used notes as well." Harry whispered.

"I know I have, and I am just telling you to be be careful Harry." Alex said again. "You don´t know who wrote this and what the person´s intentions are. I am just saying that you have to think."

…

Chapter end

So Alex have been offered a teaching position. I wanted to have him teach Defence at first, but I couldn´t really see Snape working with someone. So it became charms instead. How do you think his first lessons will go? He will have both Jack and Astoria as students, so there is someone with great expatiations.

Then there is Mad-Eye´s training sessions. It will be hard.

Please remember to leave a review and let me know what think.


	6. Chapter 6 Teacher Assistant Black

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 6: Teacher Assistant Black

…

Despite Alex´s, warning Harry continued to use the Half-Blood Prince´s instructions during the potions lessons, and was praised by Slughorn, who at the fourth lesson was calling Harry a potion prodigy. Alex personally didn´t care that much. The only thing that bothered him was that Harry was getting all that underserved praise. All that praise should have gone to Daphne. Alex knew that he properly was a little biased, but in his mind was Daphne the potions genius. Her potions was just as good as Harry´s was and she wasn´t using someone else's notes. She made her own, and her potions books had just as many notes as the Half-Blood Price´s. Still Alex mostly just hoped that Harry would realise his mistake before something bad happened.

No Alex mostly focus on his on studies and his future teaching job. All of his friends had been ecstatic when he had told them the news. Daphne especially. Alex smiled at the memory. Daphne had dragged him to an unused classroom and the pair had shared one of their biggest snogging sessions yet. It had been amazing, very amazing. Daphne had kissed him with passion. They had snogged a lot, but nothing more. Yet it had made Alex think of the talk his father had given him last Christmas. He was pretty sure that he wanted to take that step with Daphne now. However, was she ready for it? Alex wasn´t sure. Blaise would had known what to do, and how to find out. He had always been a few steps ahead of Alex dating wise, and Alex knew that he had taken that step with Tracey. That thought made Alex realise yet again how much he missed his friend. Not only had Blaise been his best friend, he had also been the best person to talk to with stuff like that.

"What is on your mind?" Daphne asked. It was Friday afternoon and Alex along with Daphne, Draco, Tracey, Harry, Hermione, Ron, Neville, Erik and Susan was working on their homework.

"I was just thinking."

Draco snorted, "I think she meant what; are you thinking about."

Alex didn´t respond. "I still can´t get used to the fact that he isn´t here."

Everyone immediately knew whom Alex was talking about. Those who had fought in the battle at the Ministry eyes were filled with sadness. Erik and Susan looked at their friends with sympathy. Seeing that it was a private moment, Susan nudged Erik, and the two of them left. Alex was somewhat grateful. He consider them friends of course, but he was ready to share his grief with them. Not yet.

"I know you misses him." Daphne said as she grabbed Alex´s hand. Alex was crying a bit, but then he remembered that Tracey was in the room. It wasn´t fair to her that she kept talking about her dead boyfriend. "I am sorry. I just need a second." He said wiping his eyes.

"It is okay," Tracey said. "You can talk about him. I don´t mind."

"Trace he was your boyfriend. I should be the one who was confronting you."

"It is okay I like that we talks about him. It actually helps." Alex reached out to give Tracey´s hand a squeeze, but was surprised that Ron did it before him.

"I can still remember when Alex thought us how to do a Patronus." Harry said. "Blaise was a good partner to have. He was supportive, but also competitive, and me a good challenge."

"Yeah he was a good man." Ron added.

Tracey smiled at Ron.

Alex looked at the ground as Daphne gave his hand a squeeze.

"I think we all miss him." Daphne said.

"That is why we have to win. We have to beat the Voldemort and his Death Eater." Harry said. "Beat them for Blaise."

Alex didn´t respond. Yet somehow, Tracey was right. It did feel good to talk about Blaise.

…

It was Saturday evening and while Harry had to see Dumbledore. Alex was having his first training session with Mad-Eye Moody. Alex took a deep breath before he knocked on the door to the classroom that Moody had asked him to meet him in. "Aye come in lad."

The classroom was completely empty except a big mat on the floor. "So uh sir what kind of duelling did you had in mind?"

"It is that duelling an opponent. I am not planning to teach you any new curses or jinxes. You know the theory. No, I am going to teach you how to duel in real life. I will teach you different duelling styles, and I might get you different opponents so you can lean different styles."

"Do you know different fighting styles sir?"

Moody smiled, "Aye it is a good skill for aurors to know, you can use that to change your style in the middle of a duel to catch the opponent of guard."

"Right."

"It will be hard, and it is staring now." Without warning Moody sent a curse towards Alex, who just manged to sidestep. Moody didn´t hesitate, and sent the cutting curse towards Alex. Alex docked that as well as he manged to whip out is wand and sent a stunning spell towards the old auror.

"Now this is better." Moody said as he blocked it. "I was wondering when you would fight back."

Alex had just manged to get his own shield up to block the leg-locking hex. Moody stepped forward and sent a new curse that Alex blocked as well. The two wizards continued to duel. Alex noticed that Moody was very aggressive in his fighting style, and there was a lot power behind his curses. Alex did his best to avoid or block the different spells while sending his own towards Moody. Alex soon began to feel exhausted. Moody looked exhausted as well, but not as much as Alex was. It got harder and harder to keep up a good attack and defence or avoid the attacks.

Suddenly Moody swung his fist and punched Alex in the gut. Alex gasped in pain and did his best to defend himself as Moody took another punch. However, the old auror manged to kick him and punch him to the ground.

Alex groaned as he got up from the ground. "Y-you kicked me?"

Moody just smiled, "and I won our little duel. Do you think that everyone plays fairly in duel?" Alex had to admit that the old auror had a point.

"I guess not." Alex said.

"Right. I be honest kid. You are a good dueller. You just need to work on your endurance, since you tend to focus on agility. You have a decent stamina, but I noticed that you got slower the longer our duel lasted." Alex nodded, he had noticed it as well; it had been really hard to keep in the end. "Right still we can work on that and give you a better endurance. Of course, you have to lean to relay on other fighting styles as well." Moody paused. "I will start with your fighting skills. While not all duels are won like that then it is useful to know how to fight without your wand. As you just have seen a well-aimed punch or kick can also win a duel."

"Right but I need to be close for that."

Again Moody nodded, "indeed and you will be able to do that by docking and block spells and advancing on your opponent. Now get ready kid. I will teach you some martial arts."

Alex nodded again.

"Right first of I will teach you how to block. So I want you to punch me and then I will block your attack."

Alex nodded again and threw his punch, which Moody blocked.

…

Alex´s body was pretty sore as he returned to the common room. Still he was looking forward to the lesson next Saturday. Moody had made Alex exercise a lot, and he was beginning to teach him how to fight a little better. Alex now knew a little about more about how to throw a proper punch or get a good kick in. Even better, he knew how to block and parry. It was actually pretty great.

The next week was also busy and the teachers gave a lot of homework. Nonverbal spells was now expected in Charms and Transfiguration as well. Luckily, Alex was having no problems with that kind of magic now. Alex had realised that he had been able to cast silently since the ministry battle and with that it became easier the master the silent casting. Still the lesson was hard, but being able to perform nonverbal magic helped a lot, and so did the fact that Alex remembered things a lot better because he had mastered Occlumency.

Truthfully, Alex loved every moment. Arithmancy was very fun, and Alex really regretted that he had taken Divination instead of that class. Healing wasn´t really lessons anymore. Instead, the remaining class; which consisted of Alex, Erik Nielsen, and Hannah Abbott were helping Madam Prophey in the hospital wing. Alex liked that he could help the younger students and was now even surer that he wanted to be am healer.

Still there was one think that really bothered Alex and that was Hagrid. Erik, who was one of the few and the only one of Alex´s friends that had continued to take Care of Magical Creatures, had told that Hagrid hadn´t looked happy when he had learned that his favourite students didn´t continued his class. Alex had tried to speak to Hagrid, but the golden trio got to him first when Alex had another training session with Moody. Hermione filled him in on that as she was sitting along with Alex and Daphne during Slughorns little dinner party. Slughorn had invited them a few days ago, and Alex knew that it wasn´t that special, but he had looked forward to it ever since he got the invention. It wasn´t because it meant that he now was an official member of the Slug club. No, it was because it was his first official social advent with Daphne.

The reason for Hagrid´s bad mood wasn´t as much his favourite students' absence, but more that Aragog (Hagrid´s pet Acromantula) was dying. Both Alex and Daphne had agreed to pay Hagrid a visit so they could talk with him as well.

Daphne had also been a bit very fascinated that Hagrid knew a giant Acromantula, but as neither Alex nor Hermione had been with Harry and Ron in the forbidden forest they couldn´t tell much.

"Anyway when do you teach your first lesson?" Hermione asked looking at Alex.

"Uh next Thursday. I am actually teaching Jack´s class.

Daphne grabbed Alex´s hand under the table. "I am so proud of you. It is rare that a student is selected as a teacher assistant. "

"I am actually a bit jealous." Hermione admitted. "I mean I would love to chance to help McGonagall with her class."

"Are you interested in teaching Hermione?" Daphne asked still holding Alex´s hand.

The Gryffindor shrugged. "Not really I suppose."

"Well I think one of the reason I got the job was because of my role in the D.A."

"True, but it is also because you are brilliant at teaching."

Alex blushed and looked at Daphne, "are you sure that you are objective?" He said with a small smile.

"Miss Greengrass is correct Mr. Black. From what I have head you did a good job last year, even though it may have been against the former school rules." Slughorn said. "So are you considering a carrier in teaching?"

"I am leaning towards a healer sir."

Slughorn nodded, "a fine choice, and what about you ladies?"

"I am plaining on become a potion mistress." Daphne answered promptly. Alex smiled Daphne had always loved making potions. "That or a wand maker."

"Once again some fine choices. Remind me to put you in contact with Penny Haywood. She studied under me for a while back. She is quit the rising star, and with her talent combined with yours then I am certain we will see new potions on the marked."

"Can you recommend any good potion master to study under for my potion master?" Daphne asked. "I mean other then you of course."

Slughorn ate all of Daphne´s flattery. "Well given your magnificent performance in class I wouldn't say no to teach you. Still if you want an excellent master then you can also study under Isabella Harknees. I have worked with her before, and I must admit that she is much better than I can ever hope to be." Daphne smiled and scribbled the name down.

"What about you Miss Ganger?"

Hermione signed a bit. "Honestly I am not sure Professor. I have worked a bit on improving the house elves rights. Not to free them of course, but prevent abuse and things like that, and maybe improving muggle-borns´ rights

Slughorn nodded, "interesting. So a carrier in politics?"

Hermione went red. "I am not sure about politics professor. I guess I am still thinking."

Hermione looked a little ashamed. Slughorn saw this and smiled. "I assure you that you have nothing to worry about Miss Ganger. When I was your age I didn´t know what I wanted either. I often invite some of my former students to some of my gatherings. So it could be an idea to talk with them and ask about their carries. You are a brilliant witch, and I doubt that many doors will be closed for you."

Hermione nodded and looked a bit more pleased with herself.

"To be honest I am not hundred percent sure of healing." Alex said. "I am also considering curse breaking and maybe even a teaching job. We are only sixth years Hermione. We still have a lot of time."

…

Alex´s school life continued pretty normal, there was homework, studying, duelling lessons with Moody, exercising and small dates and kisses with Daphne.

And before Alex knew it, it was time for his first lesson.

"Don´t worry Mr. Black." Flitwick said as he and Alex were sitting in the charm´s professor´s office. "I am certain that you will do well."

Alex gulped, "what if someone asks a question that I don´t know the answer to."

Flitwick chuckled, "that Mr. Black is a fear that every teacher has, and something that all teachers will experience at some point."

"Even you Sir?"

"Oh yes." Flitwick said and once again chuckled. "I have gotten some questions that I was unable to answer. So now, I no longer fear it. It is not a problem really. You just admit that you doesn´t know and says that you will have an answer for the next lesson." Alex nodded. "You can also give the question to me then I will answer it when I teach them. It would properly be for the best since you won´t teach that much."

"Right, uh but still are you sure that I can do this?"

"Yes, I am." Flitwick said, "However don´t worry. I will be present in your class. I will be invisible of course, but I will be there."

Alex smiled as he looked at the clock. It was almost time. It calmed him a lot that the charm professor would be with him. Alex took a deep breath and walked inside the classroom. Several students were chatting, but they all got silent as they saw Alex. Alex knew that Flitwick had informed the class that he would be teaching the class. "Hallo Class. To those of you that don´t know me; I am teacher assistant Alexander Black and I will be teaching you charms today. Alex paused as looked over at the class. Jack Bennett was sitting on the front with a big smile on his face. The young second year had grown a bit during, and was properly one of the tallest second years. Otherwise, he still looked like himself, and he still looked really excited to lean new magic.

"Right, now Professor Flitwick have asked me to teach you about the Immobulus charm. So can somebody tell me what this charm does?"

There wasn´t many that raised their hands. Jack was the only one.

"Yes Mr. Bennett."

"It is a charm that stops movement and actions of your target."

Alex smiled, "Mr. Bennett is correct. Now the Immobulus charm works both in living and animated objects just as it will the halt the functioning of objects like an alarm clock." There was a few laughs among the students. "Yes it is a very useful spell." Alex added with a small smile.

"Now there are some spells that are similar to the Immobulus charm. Can anyone name some?"

Again was Jack the only one that raised his hand. "Is there anyone else than Mr. Bennett" There wasn´t anyone that raised their hand. "The worst that can happen is that you give an incorrect answer better you do it here than in an exam." Alex looked around and saw a brown haired Huffepuff girl. "What about you Miss?"

"Samantha Fawley sir."

Alex gave a friendly smile. "Well Miss Fawley can you think of a spell that have a similar effect as the Immobulus charm?"

Samantha thought about the answer but then signed, "I-I don´t know sir."

Alex smiled again, "If I mentioned it is a curse that is very useful in a duel. That uh really binds your opponent."

Then Samantha broke out in a big smile. "Petrificus Totalus." She said. "It is the Full Body-Bind Curse."

"That is correct Miss Fawley."

"Now you can recognize the Immobulus charm by it light blue colour. Now the spell is mostly used on household things like pause an alarm clock or stop a rat from running away. However, it can also be used for duels. Therefor it is a good spell for any witch or wizard to know." Alex explained as the students took notes. "The incarnation for the spell is pronounced `ih-MOH-byoo-luhs`, and you have to move your wand like this." Alex demonstrated the movement and casted the charm on a clock that froze.

A nervous Gryffindor boy raised his hand. "C-could show it again."

Alex smiled and reported the wand movement and made sure to explain how he flicked it. Alex continued to explain the theory of charm, its history and other interesting stuff. He continued to ask questions and inspired by Samantha´s success a lot raised their hands. If they gave the wrong answer, Alex just tried to help them give the right one.

"Right then," Alex said. "Now that we have gone over the theory. I would like to see you try to charm in practice."

Every student got to their feet, and paired together in a group of four and practiced on their training dummy. Just like he had did when he had taught the D.A; Alex walked around and observed his students. It was a relative simple charm, but just as some of Alex´s, classmates had problems with it, so did these second years. Alex did his best to give those who were struggling some pointers. "Right please cast the charm again." He said to Samantha Fawley who were having some troubles.

"Right, I try." The young Hufflepuff waved her wand and said "Immobulus." It was then Alex noticed it. The wand movement was a bit off."

"Okay try to flick your wand more in the last part. Like this." Alex demonstrated. "Okay?" Samantha nodded. "So try it again."

The Hufflepuff girl concentrated and once again she waved her wand and said; "Immobulus!" Alex knew that the spell would work as soon as he saw the Samantha cast the spell. He was right. "I did it!" Samantha said sounding surprised, then he she cheered. "Yes. Yes I did it." Alex smiled a bit as he watched his student jump up and down in excitement. Okay teaching seemed pretty awarding as well.

..

If Alex had to say it, himself he had done okay, a lot of the students had manged to cast the spell successfully. Alex was sure that the rest could lean though a lot of practice.

Apparently, Flitwick thought Alex had done a perfect job as well, because he was smiling. "That was amazing Mr. Black. It was absolutely perfect."

Alex felt a little embarrassed. "I don´t know I just did what I felt was natural."

"Yes that is my point. You were great. You manged to give most of the students a big success. And I must say selecting a student at random, and helping her to give the correct answers is brilliant. I actually think I might adopt that style in my teaching." Alex smiled a bit. He knew that Hermione meant it well, but it had always annoyed Alex that she was so quick to raise her hand, and that the teachers never picked anyone else then her. "Yes I think I will be very happy to have you as my assistant Mr. Black, and hopefully I can get you to consider a carrier in teaching."

"I am still thinking about my choices."

"Anyway you will be teaching the Ravenclaw and Slytherin in a moment, and then in the next month I would like you to teach the third years the General Counter-Spell."

Alex nodded. "Right."

The lesson with the Ravenclaw and Slytherin also went perfect. It was clear that Alex was respected by most of the Slytherins; it was properly because of his friendship with Draco and Daphne, who had been prefects for that group.

"So how did it go?" Harry asked as Alex stepped in the common room feeling a bit exhausted.

"It was fun."

"Did you give the midgets a lot of homework?" Ron asked.

Alex rolled his eyes, "I just gave them an essay about the Immobulus charm. You know just like we got one."

"Right then you are just an evil professor." Ron said with a big smile on his face. Alex smiled back. He and Ron´s friendship was on really good terms now, since Ron had grown up and dropped his attitude about the Slytherins.

"Yeah that is me." Alex then noticed that Jack Bennett walked by.

"Hey it was a great lesson Al- uh teacher assistant -" Jack paused unsure of what he should call Alex.

"When we are outside the charm class room, I am a student like you Jack, so just call me Alex just like you use to.

Jack smiled, and looked at the Golden Trio. "You won´t believe how cool it was to have Alex as a teacher. Everyone can´t wait until you teach you next lesson." Jack turned and looked at Alex. "When is your next lesson by the way? I mean Professor Flitwick is great, but uh-"

"I don´t know. I am teaching the third years next month. So properly until the month after

"Ow man, that is too long." Jack whined. "Well at least Tori will know that you are the best teacher ever. I mean the way you helped Sam was just great."

"Sam?"

"Samantha Fawley, she is a good friend of mine." Jack said.

"All I did was give her a little push." Alex said, and then noticed that Harry, Ron, Hermione and Neville was looking at him with a big smile on their faces, "What?"

"It sounded like you teach a lot like Remus Lupin." Neville said. "I mean helping a struggling student."

All of the Gryffindor sixth years could remembered how Lupin had helped Neville in their third year. Alex smiled if there was one teacher he didn´t mind being compared to then it was good old Mooney

..

Chapter end

I hoped you liked the chapter. I really like to write the part where Alex was teaching, and I have tried to make him the same kind of teacher Lupin was. I also hope you liked Alex´s talk with Professor Flitwick about a teacher´s fears.

Oh and I have added; a bit to the last chapter. Just an explanation on where I think Daphne and Astoria would have been in the canon version of The Half-Blood Prince.

Please leave a review and let me know what you think about the story and the chapter.

And a little spoiler in the next chapter we will meet Alex´s sister for the first time


	7. Chapter 7: The Newest Black

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 7: The Newest Black

…

As he got into October, Alex began to feel excited. There wasn´t that long until his sister would be born. She was due in last weeks in October, and Alex had already been allowed to come home that day, and the following weekend.

Halfway through October, it was time for the first Hogsmeade weekend. Alex had decided to go with Daphne, and Tracey. They had also asked Draco to come, but the Malfoy hair had said no. Alex was a bit worried about Draco; he had been acting weird ever since the summer. Alex presumed that he just missed his mother and was worried about her.

Right now Alex was on his bed in his dormitory, reading a book. There was still over an hour until breakfast and it was nice to be lazy and relax. Suddenly there was loud yell. Alex whose reflexes now was a lot shaper thanks to Moody´s training quickly got to his feet with his wand drawn and ready to fight.

Of course there wasn´t any enemies, but Alex a bit was surprised to see Ron dangling upside down in mid-air as though an invisible hook had hoisted him up by the ankle. Alex saw that Harry rushed over to pick up his copy of Advanced Potion-Making, while Seamus and Dean laughed. "Sorry!" Harry mumbled as he flipped though the potion book. "Hang on. I will get you down in a second."

Alex rolled his eyes. Did he knew anything about counter spells? "Try this Finite Incantatem." To Alex´s surprise it didn´t work.

"I thought that you knew about that spell." Ron yelled.

"Damn it must need a specific counter curse. Hurry up Potter or tell me what spell to you use?"

"It is called Levicorpus." Harry said. Alex closed his eyes, he hadn´t heard about that spell. Alex was just about to cast a diagnostic spell when Harry shouted; "wait I think this is it. It is called Liberacorpus."

Alex growled and was about to cast the charm, but Harry did it before him.

There was flash of light, and Ron fell in a heap onto his mattress. "Sorry," repeated Harry weakly, while Dean and Seamus continued to roar with laughter.

"Tomorrow," said Ron in a muffled voice, "I'd rather you use the alarm clock or just wake me up."

Alex glared at Harry, as they got dressed. Ron was now thinking that spell was very funny. While Alex thought that as well, he was beyond angry at Harry´s foolishness.

"So tell me," Alex hissed as he, Harry and Ron was alone in their dormitory. "What made you try an unknown spell?" An unknown spell that was written in a schoolbook. I told you that you should be careful. I told you to use your bloody brain." Alex ranted. "But did you? No, you just cast the spell without knowing what it did. What if you hadn´t found the counter curse? I tell you what; Ron would still have hung there. "

"You are not a professor yet. " Harry growled sounding angry. "There is no need to give me a lecture." He paused and then added a very sarcastic "Sir."

"Apparently there is. Because while I also used spells. I made sure that I know a counter curse, and what the spell does." Alex said. He was surprised that he wasn´t yelling. A year ago, he and Harry would properly have been cursing each other right now. "What if it had been a curse? What if you had hurt Ron with it? What if you had killed him?" Alex was pleased that Harry now looked a bit guilty.

"I - uh n-none of the other spells have been harmful or curses." Harry said. "I was certain that it was harmless."

"What if it hadn´t been?" Alex shot back.

"Relax Alex, Harry didn´t mean any harm." Ron said. "Besides, the spell was just for fun."

"Using unknown spells isn´t something that I would call fun." Alex said grabbed his jacket. "I think it is stupid."

…

The discussion continued in the Great Hall. Hermione was sort on Alex´s side. However, she mostly focused on fact that the spell properly wasn´t Ministry approved, and that it properly had been the same spell that had been used by the Death Eaters when they had bullied the muggles during the Quidditch World Cup. However there Alex agreed with Ron´s point. It was all about your intentions. It was something that Alex truly believed now, there wasn´t light or dark magic. The important thing was once intention.

"Beside Hermione. I doubt that a Death Eater would be calling himself half-blood." Harry said, as Hermione had speculated that it might have been a Death Eater´s book.

"I highly doubt that all the Death Eaters are pureblood. I expect most of them are half-bloods pretending to be pure. It's only Muggleborns they hate, they'd be quite happy to let you, Alex and Ron join up." Hermione said to Harry making Alex laugh. He doubted that Harry or Ron ever would be allowed to join them. He honestly didn´t know if they still wanted him. Not that it matter. There was no way Alex would serve Voldemort. First of it was wrong and so unambitious to serve so blindly.

"What?" Hermione said.

"Hermione the Death Eater considers Ron´s family blood traitors! That's as bad as Muggle-borns to Death Eaters!" Alex explained.

"And they'd love to have me," Harry added with sarcastic grin. "We'd be best pals if they didn't keep trying to do me in."

This made Alex and Ron laugh; even Hermione gave a grudging smile, and a distraction arrived in the shape of Ginny. "Hey, Harry, I'm supposed to give you this."

Harry took the note, "It's Dumbledore's next lesson. It is on Monday." Harry paused and looked at Ginny. "Uh "Want to join us in Hogsmeade, Ginny?" he asked.

"I'm going with Dean — might see you there," she replied, waving at them as she left.

. "You never mentioned what they are about." Alex asked "I mean Dumbledore´s lessons."

Harry looked up from his note. "Last time I leaned about Voldemort´s past, and his family history."

It sounded a bit weird to Alex. Granted knowledge was power, but how much would it help Harry to know about Voldemort´s past. While it wasn´t common knowledge that Voldemort was related to the Gaunt Family, then Alex couldn´t see how it would help Harry defeat Voldemort.

…

The walk into Hogsmeade wasn´t warm. Alex wrapped his scarf over his lower face; the exposed part soon felt both raw and numb. The road to the village was full of students bent double against the bitter wind.

More than once Alex wondered whether they might not have had a better time in the warm common room, but then he felt Daphne´s hand in his, he thought it was pretty good after all.

As they got to Hogsmeade, Alex was once again reminded that the wizarding world was at war. There was several aurors in the village, and some of the shops had been closed. Alex couldn´t spot Tonks anywhere, but that didn´t mean anything, as she was an expert to disguise herself. She could disguised as a student for all he knew. Alex was a bit disappointed to learn that Zonko's Joke Shop was among the closed shops, as he still believed that it was important that everyone could have some laughs.

Alex, Daphne and Tracey walked around Hogsmeade looking at the different shops. Like Honeydukes where they refilled their supplies of Sugar Quills and other kinds of treats.

"So I never asked how is your cousin doing at Beauxbatons?" Alex asked as they walked past the Post Office, which remained him of the letters that Daphne been sending to France.

Daphne looked thoughtful. "From what he writes Gavin seams happy. I got a letter from him yesterday. He enjoys Beauxbatons, and he has already begin to mentioning some friends. Still he had really looked forward to coming to Hogwarts." Daphne paused. "While not all Greengrass has attended Hogwarts, then both Tori and I are here, and we both have told him many stories about the school. So I think he would had wanted to be here as well."

"What about you?" Alex asked. He knew from Daphne that the Greengrass cousins was close. The only reason that Alex hadn´t meet Gavin Greengrass last Christmas was that he and his family were visiting his mother´s side of the family that day.

"I miss him and I wish he was here so you could get to know him. But at the same time I am happy that he is away from this." Daphne said looking at the guarding aurors. "I know that Hogwarts is safe, and properly one of the safest places in Britain. But how long will that last. I mean I doubt that even Hogwarts will keep being safe in this war. So I am glad that Gavin is safe at Beauxbatons."

Alex grabbed her hand. "Well for now the school is safe, and I am sure that Gavin will have the chance to come here at Hogwarts soon. And I am sure that I will meet him at some point."

Daphne nodded and linked her arm with Alex´s. "I am getting kind of thirsty. Do you guys fancy a butterbeer?"

Alex and Tracey nodded. "Sure," Tracey said, "just don´t start snoggning in there."

"Trace, if we becomes too much then-"

"Yeah then I will tell you cut it out. Stop worrying about me Daphne." Tracey said with a small smile, but did looked a bit forced.

Tracey walked a bit head and Alex looked at Daphne. "You two are okay right?"

"I hope so." Daphne looked after Tracey. "I think that she misses Blaise and it is hard for her to see the two of us together." Alex was about to say that he could leave so the two girls could talk. "Don´t you dare think about leaving. If I start treating Tracey like that then I know our friendship will end. She just needs time. Beside we have only been holding hands. I don´t think she minds that."

The Three Broomsticks had a good warmth. Alex quickly spotted Erik and Susan sitting together. Alex assumed that Erik finally had asked the Bones girl out, because the Ravenclaw and Hufflepuff where holding hands and looked lovingly at each other.

Tracey quickly ordered three Butterbeers from Madam Rosmerta. The trio enjoyed their beverages and chatted about random stuff.

"The weather seams to get worse." Tracey commented after a while as she looked out of the window.

"Yeah. I think we should back to the castle when we have finished these. Unless you have something you need to take care of."

Both Alex and Tracey shocked their head. Alex didn´t really felt like spending that much time outside as the warm inn had reminded him of freezing it was outside.

Once again the trio drew their cloaks tightly around them, rearranged their scarves, pulled on their gloves, then followed Erik and Susan out of the pub and back up the High Street. Alex watched the pair in front of him as they walked of High Street and into one the side roads. They were both giggling and holding hands.

"It is a bit cold for snogging outside." Tracey said. She sounded a bit happier now.

Daphne just laughed, "right I know that Susan have fancied Erik since last Christmas. So she have waited long enough for that snog."

Alex was about to say something when he heard someone scream. It was a girl, and it was followed by another girl scream. Alex began to run forward, with Daphne and Tracey following. As he got closer Alex could see that there was somebody lying on the ground, and soon he could he who it was. It was Harry, Ron Hermione and Leanne, who was a Hufflepuff in Alex´s year. They all seemed fine. Then Alex saw that Katie Bell was there was well. She was screaming and trashing.

"Get help!" Alex said to the two girls before he sprinted down to Katie. "Daphne and Tracey are getting help." Alex said as Harry looked at him. "What happened?" Alex didn´t wait for answer as he bent down and tried to calm Katie down. It didn´t help.

"I don´t know." Leanne said. "She suddenly just flew up in the air."

Strange. It sounded like Katie had been cursed. If she had then she needed help fast. "We got to get her to the school." Alex said, as he tied to pick Katie up. It was difficult, but somehow he mangled to get hold her under her arms. "When Daphne and Tracey comes with the help, tell them that I am at heading towards the school."

However, Alex had only taken a few steps when Hagrid came running with Daphne and Tracey behind him.

"Get back!" shouted Hagrid making Alex slowly drop Katie. "Lemme see her!"

"Something's happened to her!" sobbed Leanne. "I don't know what —"

"I think she have been cursed Hagrid." Alex said.

Hagrid stared at Katie for a second, then without a word, he scooped her into his arms, and ran off toward the castle with her. Within seconds, Katie's piercing screams had died away and the only sound was the roar of the wind.

Hermione hurried over to Katie's wailing friend and put an arm around her. "It's Leanne, isn't it?" The girl nodded. "Did it just happen all of a sudden, or — ?"

"It was when that package tore," sobbed Leanne, pointing at the now sodden brown-paper package on the ground, which had split open to reveal a greenish glitter.

Ron bent down, his hand outstretched, but Alex seized his arm and pulled him back. "Don´t touch it!" Alex said as he looked at the paper. An ornate opal necklace was visible, poking out of the paper.

"I have seen it before:" Harry said to Alex. "We both have. Don´t you remember? It was in Borgin and Burkes"

Alex nodded. "I know. I recognized it as well. I was just wondering how it have gotten here?"

"It could have been a student." Harry said. "I think it is Nott and McLaggen."

"What? Why? How?"

Harry walked a bit closer to Alex, so Leanne couldn´t hear them.

"I heard them during the Hogwarts Express. I was on my way back from the Slug Club, and I heard them talk about Borgin and Burkes. Nott mentioned that they just needed something fixed. I would have head more, but McLaggen saw me and told me to bugger off. I am certain they think I didn´t have heard anything. I tried to come back but with my clock, but they had gone into a compartment.

Alex nodded. If anyone would be a Death Eater, it could be Nott and maybe McLaggen. Alex knew that the Head Boy wanted power, and he would do anything to get it. Still would he really want to join the Death Eaters? It sounded very unlikely, but at the same time it didn´t seem that impossible.

"It is not something we should discuss here." Daphne said. "We need to get back to the cattle."

Alex watched as everyone began to leave, only Harry and Daphne stayed.

Alex pulled his scarf from around his face and carefully covered the necklace in it and picked it up. "We'll need to show this to Madam Pomfrey," he said. "The aurors will properly be interested as well."

Alex followed the other others. Harry was leading and finally they were at the Hogwarts grounds, and just before they was about to walk into the castle they met by McGonagall.

"Hagrid says that some of you saw what happened to Katie Bell."

"Yes. I saw it along with Ron and Hermione." Harry said. "Leanne of course saw it as well."

"Right you four upstairs to my office at once, please! You others are - What's that you're holding, Black?"

"It's the thing she touched," Alex explained. "It is cursed. So nobody can touch it."

"I understand," said Professor McGonagall, looking alarmed as she took the necklace from Alex. "No, no, Filch, they're with me!" she added hastily, as Filch came shuffling eagerly across the entrance hall holding his Secrecy Sensor aloft. "Take this necklace to Professor Snape at once, but be sure not to touch it, keep it wrapped in the scarf!"

…

"What if Harry is right?" Alex asked as he, Daphne and Tracey had gone to the chamber to discuss what had happened at Hogsmeade.

"About what?" Daphne asked.

"About Nott and McLaggen. What if they have joined Voldemort?"

"Both you and Harry are seeing ghosts." Tracey said.

"Are you sure?"

"Alex they are both at school." Daphne said. "I highly doubt that Voldemort will have schoolboys in his forces. Beside while McLaggen is an arrogant swine, then he thinks of himself of a golden boy. I doubt he would work with a Slytherin let alone work with Voldemort."

"Yeah and Nott is just too young." Tracey added.

Alex wasn´t sure. Hopefully it was just Harry being paranoid. However if there was Death Eaters in the castle, then the school wasn´t safe anymore.

…

Alex was sitting in Potions class as someone knocking on the door.

"Yes." Slughorn said and seconds after Samantha Fawley entered the class. She quickly walked up to Slughorn and gave him a note as she left she gave Alex a small smile. Slughorn spent a moment reading the note. "Mr. Black and Mr. Potter could you please come up here."

Alex knew what was happening. This Friday would be the day he would see his sister for the first time. "Right, Mr. Black your mother is about to give birth." Alex was about to ask if he could go. However, Slughorn beat him to it. "No need to ask. You are welcome to go. Dumbledore have given you permission. He is waiting for you at his office. The password is ice mouse. Mr. Potter you are welcome to join Alexander."

Alex wasted no time, rushed to his table, and packed his stuff.

"Your sister?" Alex nodded at Daphne. "It will be fine. I can´t wait to hear about it."

Alex smiled before both he and Harry hurried though the castle and up to Dumbledore´s office where he and Selene was already waiting. In the next minute Alex flooed to his home.

…

Alex couldn't remember if he ever had been so nervous. He didn´t knew what to do with himself. He couldn´t sit still. It only made him more nervous. So now, he was pacing back and forth glancing at the closed door. Behind the door was his mother and she was about to give birth to his new sister.

"Honestly can´t you just sit still," Selene said as she looked up from her charms book and gave Alex an irritated look. "You are making it very hard to concentrate, and some of us are studying for our O.W.L exams."

"Aren't you nervous?" Alex asked as he looked at his cousin and Harry, who also was there. Either of them looked nervous at all. How could they be so calm?

"Not as much as you are." Selene said and closed her book and looked at Alex. "Listen," she began in a soft tone. "Your mum will be fine. Your sister will be fine. Healer Westenberg has delivered babies before and Mrs. Greengrass also have some healer training and is there as well."

Somehow it didn´t help on Alex´s nerves. They wasn´t at the hospital. They were at home. Alex knew that homebirths wasn´t uncommon, but still a bed at Saint Mungo's would have been better.

Alex continued to pace, making Selene sign in mild annoyance. What if something happened to the baby? What if something happen to his mother? Alex looked at his watch. He had been here for hours; Alex signed where was his father. Alex knew from Remus Lupin that Sirius was on a raid, but it was his child being born. A father was supposed to be here. Surely, he must have been informed somehow. Beside the birth pretty much happened on seclude. Alex couldn't help being a bit angry with his father for not being there. Not here for Cyrina or for him.

Suddenly the door opened, but it wasn´t Sirius, but Remus Lupin that had entered.

"Have you seen my dad?" Alex asked.

Remus shocked his head. "I know that he is informed, but no."

Alex didn´t respond, he just continued his pacing.

"Yeah he is pretty nervous." Selene commented making Remus laugh.

"He kind of remind me of how James was acting when you were born Harry. "

Alex noticed that Harry looked very interested at that information, not that Alex really cared. He of course noticed that Remus had mentioned the time Harry was born, not Alex. Alex knew that Cyrina and Sirius hadn´t been together at that point, but still hadn´t he been around for when Alex had been born. Not that it matted. No. Right now was it his sister that was important. She deserved the best.

Suddenly the door to the room Cyrina was in opened, and Alex could here soft baby cries. Alex froze. This was it. He was a big brother now. He had a baby sister. It was a very weird feeling. It was like everything had changed, and at the same time was everything the same. Alex waited for a little minute then Healer Westenberg and Agatha Greengrass exited the room.

"Congratulation Alexander. You are now the big brother of a healthy baby girl." Agatha said.

"C-can I see her?" Alex asked a bit shocked about his new title.

Agatha nodded and smiled. "Of course."

Alex walked in into the room where his mother was sitting on her bed with a little bundle in her arms. Alex focused on the bundle. He could see a little mob of dark brown hair.

"Hey," Alex said as he took a few steps forward.

Cyrina looked up and smiled at Alex. "Hey sweetie there is someone I would like you to meet."

Alex took a few steps forward, and for the first time looked at his baby sister. Alex gulped this was so unreal. The baby looked at bit more like Sirius than Alex did. She had inherited his grey eyes and her hair was not dark brown, but black just like Sirius. Alex smiled a bit, as he slowly touched the baby´s cheek. The baby looked up and grabbed Alex´s finger while giggling. "Hey," Alex lamely said. "I am Alex. I am your big brother."

Cyrina smiled, "Do you want to hold her?"

"Me? Hold her. Uh how? It is safe."

"Of course it is safe. I will show you how to hold her." Cyrina said calmly. "Come over here." Cyrina said as she began showing Alex how to hold his new sister. How he should support her head.

And in the next minute was holding his sister, and it was amazing. "Hey." Alex said again. The baby giggled and placed her chubby hand on Alex´s cheeks. It was at that point that Alex knew that he would do everything to protect her. It was his amazing sister. "She is beautiful mum." Alex said looking at his mother, who was smiling at them.

"She is"

Alex looked back at his sister. "What is her name?"

"I don´t know. "Cyrina said. "Your father and I have talked about Juliet."

"Juliet?" Alex looked at his new sister. She didn´t look like a Juliet.

"Yeah I am not that sure either." Cyrina said. "She doesn´t look like a Juliet does she?"

"Not really," Alex said still looking at his sister. "Uh what about Bianca?"

"Bianca?" Cyrina seemed to consider it. "I like it."

"It does seem to fit." Selene commented while Harry nodded.

"Have you guys seen her? Say hey to my baby sister."

"She is beautiful." Selene said.

"Yeah," Alex said looking at his sister again. "She is perfect."

"Can I hold her as well?" Selene asked looking excited.

Alex looked at his mother who nodded. Alex bent down so Selene could hold Bianca. "So are you enjoying Hogwarts?" Cyrina asked as Selene was talking softly to Bianca.

Harry shrugged, "it is fine."

"I am pretty busy." Alex said, "Still it is so great mum."

"I have heard I am so proud of you. You are actually teaching charms. It is amazing. " Cyrina said, as she accepted Bianca from Selene. "Do you want to hold her as well Harry?"'

Harry shocked his head. "Eh no thanks. I mean she look tried." Sure enough, Bianca snuggled against Cyrina chest.

"Yeah she is a bit tried. If you want you can hold her later."

Harry nodded, "yeah sure."

Just then, Sirius entered the room. "Can I see her?"

Cyrina nodded and Alex watched his father walked over to Cyrina. Sirius kissed Cyrina and touched his daughter´s face. "She is perfect." He said softly. "Absolutely perfect." Sirius cleared his throat. "I am sorry for not coming sooner honey."

"Was it the Order?"

"No work. I was on a raid." Sirius said. Alex got slightly angry. Had he been working when Cyrina had been giving birth to his daughter? "I am sorry I was following up on a Death Eater lead. I got her as soon as got the news."

Cyrina gave Sirius´ hand a squeeze. "You are here now. I am certain that Bianca is happy to see her father."

"Bianca?" Sirius asked. "I thought that we would be calling her Juliet."

"Well I know, but I don´t think she look like a Juliet. Alexander said that he looked like a Bianca. And I agree. Don´t you?"

Alex noticed that Sirius looked at him. "A Bianca huh?"

Alex smiled, "I think it is a nice name dad."

"Right then Bianca it is. " Sirius looked at Cyrina. "Do you need anything?"

"Just to relax." Cyrina said.

"Right Alex, Harry and Selene-"

"Let them stay Sirius." Cyrina said as Bianca began pointing at Alex. "Beside I think that Bianca wants to go to her brother."

With a big smile on his face, Alex picked Bianca up. He noticed that Sirius look a bit jealous, but it quickly turned into a big smile. "Wow my two children."

"Hush sweetheart." Cyrina said grabbing his hand as they watched Alex holding his sister with Harry and Selene watching with big smiles on their faces.

"I am so jealous." Selene said. "You have a little sister."

"It is your sister too." Alex said before looking at Harry. "Isn´t she great Harry?"

Harry nodded, "yeah it must be amazing having a sister."

"It differently is." Alex said looking at his sister with a big smile on his face. "It differently is."

Things were finally just perfect for Alexander Black, and he would make sure that things would be perfect Bianca Black as well.

Chapter end

So I hope you have enjoyed the chapter.

So Alex have a sister now, and it is someone new he would protect with his life. I hope that you all have enjoyed the part where Alex met Bianca for the first time. I thought it was a cute scene to write, and I hope that it have just the right fit of emotions.

Anyway once a again a big thanks to those who reviews and adds my story to their favourite list. Please continue to do that, and please leave a review to let me know what you think and if you have questions.

In the next chapter; Alex, Harry and Sirius will discuss how to fight in a war, and they may find that even allies don´t always agrees with each other.


	8. Chapter 8 It is still how we fight

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 8: It is still how we fight that mattes.

Alex was pretty happy about having a sister. She cried a lot, but in Alex´s opinion, she was great. It was Saturday now and Alex was alone with Bianca and his mother. Sirius and Harry was at Gringotts where they discussed Harry´s different vaults, and the whole Potter inheritance. Harry would become the Head of the Potter family when he turn seventeen, since he was the only Potter left.

Selene was busy reading. Therefore, it was just Alex, his mother and his sister. Alex loved it.

"Alex there is something I would like to tell you." Cyrina said making Alex look at her.

"Yes."

"Your father and I have talked about who Brianna´s godparents shall be. What would you say if we chose Harry and Nymphadora? Alex smiled he had expected that much. "I know that you and Harry had a bit of falling out last year."

"I think it is good idea mum." Alex said. "Beside Harry and I are okay now." Alex paused a bit, "mum?"

"Yes?"

"Back then with Daniel?" Alex and Cyrina had talked about the day where Daniel had tried to kill her. Cyrina had explained everything. She had explained that been shoot in the chest and hit her head on the fall. Then Alex had some amazing kind of accidental healing magic that healed some her injuries. Alex was amazed that he had done something that. According to Dumbledore Alex, magic had been powered by his love for his mother. It was very weird, but Alex was glad that he had that kind of power.

Cyrina had also explained why she had removed Alex´s memories of that terrible day. Alex´s mind had been too young to process the trauma. Alex hadn´t been able sleep, and when he finally did; he would have nightmares and would wake up screaming and sometimes he would wet himself. Cyrina had told him that she barely had been able to calm him down after once of his nightmares. Alex had also been aggressive, especially when he had nightmares. Alex had been very ashamed, when he ha head that he had hit his own mother after a really bad nightmare. Alex had also been clingy and isolated himself a lot. Therefor Cyrina had tried getting Alex to a mind healer, and he had suggest that Alex´s memories of the trauma should be altered, and then later altered back. Cyrina had been pretty desperate back then, and had agreed.

"Back when I remembered what really happened." Alex continued after he had been silent for a while. "I was just so angry. I mean he tried to kill you!" He looked at his mother. He sort of hoped that she already knew about the story. "I suppose that dad has told you what happened."

"No, he hasn´t mentioned anything." Cyrina said now looking at Alex with a serious expression. "So will you tell me?" She added as Alex hadn´t spoken.

"I uh-" Alex had really thought that Sirius had told his mother of this. However, she had to know. "I attacked him with magic-"Cyrina didn´t look angry, but she signalled for Alex to continue as she knew there was more. "I used cures on him, and I almost used the Cruciatus Curse on him."

Cyrina gasped, "Alexander." Alex felt ashamed and looked his feet. "Alexander look at me!" Cyrina said in a stern voice. Alex slowly looked at his mother. "What you did was wrong. Yes it was wrong, but I don´t blame you for it. I understand why you were angry. I wanted to kill him as well for scaring you so badly. When he hit you, I wanted to- So trust me I understand." Cyrina paused. "That memory charm that was put on you wasn´t supposed to be removed like that. It should have been removed slowly by a healer so your mind wouldn´t be overwhelmed with your feelings - with your anger."

"Would you ever have told me the truth?"

Cyrina nodded. "I had decided to tell you before you turned fourteen. Tell you everything. The truth about Daniel and Sirius. In fact, I wanted to tell you in the summer before your third year. You seamed mature enough. I was going to tell you, but then Sirius broke out of Azkaban. So I decided to wait until everything had clam down. I am sorry that I waited that long. I should have told you the truth that summer, and properly even sooner then that."

Alex smiled and grabbed his mother´s hand. "I love you mum, and it is okay. I mean that year was terrible for all of us. It wasn´t your fault."

"How did I get such an amazing son?" Cyrina asked just before Bianca started cry. Cyrina signed a bit, "I had kind of forgotten how much babies cried."

"Was I was like that?" Alex asked as his mother walked to the door.

Cyrina turned around and smiled, "no you were much worse." She said and both mother and son laughed.

…

The incident with Daniel wasn´t the only thing Alex and Cyrina talked about that day. Alex told her everything. Some she knew and other things Sirius had kept to himself. Alex suspected that Cyrina hadn´t heard about when Alex had tortured Silan. She knew most of it, but she had looked shocked when he mentioned how far he had gone.

Cyrina of course continued to say that it didn´t change everything. Alex believed it, and while he still struggled with his inter darkness then he knew that he still had light inside him.

Harry and Sirius came back from their visit from Gringotts around dinnertime. "Are you serious?" Alex head Harry ask as he walked in to the kitchen where Harry was standing with Sirius and Cyrina. He was holding Bianca.

"Yes I am Sirius." Sirius said with a big smile making Cyrina slap his arm

"Behave. This is a special moment."

"Well then yes." Harry said. "Yes I would love to be Bianca's godfather. But uh what about Alex."

"He agrees." Alex said as he walked up to his parents and Harry. "You can be the godfather. I will be the coolest big brother though, and definitely cooler then you." He added with a small smile.

Harry, Sirius and Cyrina just laughed.

During the dinner, Harry told of his visit to Gringotts. It was pretty much as Alex had expected. Harry would get full access to the Potter vault when he became seventeen.

"Uh Sirius?" Harry asked. "I have been wondering if I could ask you something." Sirius just nodded. "I read in the Prophet that Stan Shunpike have been arrested."

"Yes, what about it?

"Why haven't you released him yet?"

"Now you sound like Dumbledore." Sirius signed a bit. "Look we are at war and people are panicking. It is important that they at least believe that the Ministry is doing something."

Alex hadn´t expected his father to be the one who would defend the Ministry´s actions in that particular case and by the looks of it Harry certainly hadn´t expected it either. "But he isn´t a Death Eater!" Harry exclaimed.

"He bragged about knowing Death Eater plans." Sirius said. "I personally agrees more with Scrimgeour. Harry we are at war and you make it sound like he is a maximum-security cell. He is not. He is at a cell in the Ministry."

"He is still at prison dad." Alex cut in.

"Alex we need to play it hard to win this war." Sirius said. "People need to trust the Ministry. I have no problems keeping Stan Shunpike in cell until we are ready to a counter attack."

"Don´t you think that Barty Crouch said the same." Alex said.

"That is different!" Sirius wasn´t yelling, but he wasn´t calm either. "Look Shunpike is perfectly fine. Again, I would never throw an innocent man in Azkaban. However, I will not allow everyone to begin to panic because they think that the Ministry is incompetent. Beside Death Eaters are not a joking matter. The case with Shunpike will hopefully teach everyone that lesson."

"It is still about the appearance." Harry said. "Look I am sorry, but I have met Shunpike and he isn´t cleaver enough to be a Death Eater."

"Right, but sometimes we can´t pick the best option." Sirius said. "And there is nothing I wouldn´t do to keep you safe Harry. There is nothing I wouldn´t do to protect my family. I guess you all will understand it when you are older. You will understand when you get your own family. Sometimes the end justifies the means. And as I said, Shunpike brought this on himself. He had no right to joke around like this. You two have no idea how scarred people are. Why have to make sure that everyone takes the threat about Voldemort seriously."

"A wise man once told me that: `it is not why we fight that makes us different from the Death Eaters. It is how we fight." Alex said repeating what is father had once told him.

"I also said that sometimes us adults don´t have a choice." Sirius said. "We don´t have a choice now. Voldemort is aggressive. We have to respond either by locking people up or putting people like Bellatrix down."

Alex didn´t agree, but kept his mouth shut. His mother sent him a very grateful smile, and led the conversation to something a little less political. Alex didn´t say much. His father had changed his attitude about the war when Silan had tried to kill Alex and Cyrina. Sirius had been very overprotective after that that day. Cyrina had also told Alex that Sirius was spending a lot of time in the Ministry and the Order, so he could catch as many Death Eaters as possible.

They had barely finished their dinner until Sirius got a floo call about a new attack.

"I have to go," Sirius said as he came back to the dining room. "They are attacking a muggle village."

"Be careful." Cyrina said before she gave Sirius a kiss.

"I will." Sirius said before he looked at Alex and Harry. "You two better be safe okay."

Alex nodded and quickly hugged his father. Harry did the same seconds after. Despite that they might disagree, neither wanted Sirius to die.

…

Meanwhile at Hogwarts was Jack Bennett sitting with his fellow second year friends: Webster Boot, Samantha Fawley and Calla Blishwick. Sometimes it still felt weird for Jack that he was a wizard, but here he was studying potions with three of his good friends. When Jack first had arrived at Hogwarts last year, he had been so scarred, and hadn´t believed it when he had been sorted in the brave´s house. He hadn´t felt brave at that point. Everything about that new world had just been so strange. Jack had been the only muggle-born among the Gryffindor first years, so he had felt about outside as everyone had talked about magic. Then Jack had met Alex, and the older prefect had really helped Jack with everything. He had taken time to talk with Jack, explain how everything worked in the wizarding world. Alex had been cool, and Jack had never understood why his fellow classmates was scarred of him. He later of course later learned that everyone thought he was a mad man and a killer, but Jack hadn´t believed them. Alex was and still is his hero. It was because of Alex that Jack had become friends with Calla. Just as it was because of Alex that Jack had met Astoria Greengrass, the most beautiful girl on the planet. Jack had later gotten other friends like Sam and Webster. He of course had some friends from his own house, but not like the once he was sitting with.

"So do you know when Alexander Black will teach us charms again?" Webster asked as they had finished the potion essay. "I mean I bet that Sam is looking forward to next lesson." Webster was a tall boy. He was slightly tanned with chestnut brown hair and brown eyes.

Samantha punched him in the arm. "Shut it Web!" She said as she blushed. Jack smiled a bit; Sam had gotten a small crush on Alex after his lesson. Webster just laughed. "But do you know something Jack?" Sam asked. Sam had the classic Fawley dark brown hair, grey eyes and freckles.

"No, not really. He taught in Tori´s class in this month. So uh properly sometime in this November, but the third years were also impressed with him."

Webster smiled, "So have you talked with your crush lately?"

Jack felt his face heat up. "Shut up Web." He was still so embarrassed about his crush on Astoria. He had only admitted it to Alex, and Webster, Calla and Sam knew about it too. Jack knew that Astoria was a long shot. Why would such a beautiful girl ever consider going on a date with him. Astoria was older and a year above Jack. She was so out of his league, yet she was the only girl that had caught his eye.

"Honestly Webster. Can´t you just stop talking about crushes for a minute." Calla said as she eyed her Ravenclaw friend.

"What?" Webster smiled at the dark haired Slytherin girl. "We are just small taking. Beside I asked as Jack´s best friend." Both Sam and Calla eyed Webster. "Right best male friend." He admitted and smiled at Jack. Jack smiled back. Webster was his best friend too.

Calla just rolled her eyes. "Anyway are there any news about Katie Bell?"

Jack shocked his head. Katie had been transferred to a hospital for wizards - a place called St Mungo's Hospital for Magical Maladies and Injuries. Jack had heard the rumours that someone had gotten a cursed object in the school and given it to Katie. Truthfully, Jack was a bit scarred about the whole thing. He knew that both Webster, Samantha and Calla was scarred as well, and their parents had even considered taken them out of the school. Jack knew that his father was worried as well and if he had known of another wizard school, he would properly had transferred him there. Not that Jack would have wanted that he loved Hogwarts. Beside he had just made the Gryffindor Quidditch team as a chaser. It was pretty great. Jack had always loved sports. Jack still remembered how he and his mother had gone to football training, she had been so proud. Jack had continued to play and each goal he scored was for her. It would be the same with the Quidditch matches. Jack just hoped that she would be proud of the fact that he was magical.

"I am so scarred." Samantha said distracting Jack of his depressing thoughts of his mother´s death. It would soon be four years since he lost her. "I mean we was supposed to be safe here, and then Katie Bell was attacked."

"Sam I am sure that the Ministry and the teachers will keep us safe." Webster said as he patted Sam on her shoulder and gave the girl a reassuring smile.

"Right," Calla said. "Regardless the best we can do is focus on our studies. We have teachers and aurrors watching out for us. Hogwarts is safe for now."

Jack didn´t say anything. He wasn´t so sure. Astoria was worried and although Alex tried to hide it then Jack could tell that he was worried as well. So was anyone. Jack had heard many rumours. Some of them was saying that some students was responsible for the attack on Katie, and they had joined the dark forces. Still Calla was right there was also no point in being scarred all the time; they just had to be alert, just as Dumbledore had told them to do.

…

Alex, Harry and Selene returned to Hogwarts Sunday evening. The first thing Alex did Monday morning was to find Daphne and the other Slytherins, and tell about his new sister.

"She sounds really cute," Daphne said as the couple walked hand in hand to their next lesson.

"She is, but you can see her at Christmas."

"This Christmas?"

"Yeah I head our mothers talk, and I am pretty sure that we be celebrating Christmas together this year. I mean my family, yours, the Weasleys, Draco and Tracey as well."

"Ow isn´t that cute. The first Christmas dinner between the soon to be married couple." Tracey teased making both Alex and Daphne blush.

"Tracey!" Daphne hissed.

"What? Then there it will be a couple of years and you be sitting there married with either a child or one the way. It will be so cute. Oh and Daphne I expect to be named godmother of that kid."

Alex and Daphne shared a glance and blushed even more. And Alex wondered if she was thinking the same as he did. Either way both of them as way too young to be parents even if it was couple of years away.

"You are rambling." Daphne said.

"Right, but still godmother Tracey. It has a nice ring to it." Tracey said happily with her arm around Daphne. "Don´t you think?"

"Maybe," Daphne said eying Tracey. "If that Tracey stops talking about it."

…

Harry had his next lesson with Dumbledore that Monday. Alex was still confused. Dumbledore had said that he would be training Harry, but this lesson that been a history lesson as well. What was the point? Alex still had his lesson with Mad-Eye, and that was training. Alex had learned a lot, and he loved that he was getting better at defending himself. Because that meant he was getting better at protecting his mother, father, Bianca, Selene and Daphne.

Soon it became time for the next Quidditch match. Alex didn´t normally watched the matches, but since Harry had been promoted to Quidditch captain and since Jack Bennett had become the new chaser, he had decided to give a new chance. Katie Bell was still in the hospital, so Harry had replaced her. Alex knew that he had found a girl Demelza Robins. Jack had told Alex that she was pretty good, but still the team had to train a lot. Jack looked pretty tried when he got back to the common room. One night a pretty angry Ron entered the common room followed by a worried Harry.

"What happened?"

Harry signed, "Uh Ron saw Ginny kissing with Dean. Naturally he wasn´t pleased."

"No, I could imagine." Alex said with a small smile."

Harry paused and Alex wondered if he wanted to say something else. "Are you still given Jack lessons?" Harry said looking at Alex.

"Sometimes, but he is busy right now, because of the Quidditch training."

"Right so you haven't given him a hard time lately?"

Alex now had his full attention on Harry. "What is wrong?"

"He have been a bit off lately. Clumsy, forget and angry. Defiantly not that Jack I got to know from the D.A lesson and our training." Harry explained. "Do you know anything? Or does Astoria?"

"I don´t know."

"Could you talk with him?" Harry asked.

"You are his Quidditch Captain!"

Harry nodded, "yeah I know, but he looks up to you. A lot more than he does to me. So please try to talk with him. I hope it is nothing, but I have been worried for some time."

Alex nodded, "okay sure." Truthfully, Alex was worried as well now. He liked Jack. The kid was a kind and gentle soul and he had the power to be a great wizard. Hopefully Alex could do something to help. Alex briefly looked at Harry. Lately, he had been thinking about what he had said when Katie had been attacked and that some students was responsible.

"Harry do you remember what you said when Katie was attacked?"

"What do you mean?" Harry asked.

"You think that Nott and McLaggen has something to do with it right?"

Harry nodded, "I do. I suppose that you believe that I am paranoid as well?"

Alex shocked his head. "No I believe you."

Harry signed, "You are the only one. I tried telling Dumbledore, but he dismissed the whole thing."

"Right if no one believe us then we need to have some proof first." Alex smiled. "So what do you say is my help needed?"

Harry nodded, "very much. The things I said during the summer still stands Alex."

Alex´s smiled faded a bit, "and so does the things I said."

…

It was only thanks to Astoria and Jack´s three friends that Alex found Jack. The second year was sitting alone in the Astronomy tower. "It will be curfew soon."

"Yeah I don´t care!" Jack said. "So just dock points or give me detention."

Alex frowned as he hadn´t missed Jack´s tone. It wasn´t like him to talk like that. "Jack, your friends are worried about you. Astoria is worried about you."

"Well tell them I am fine!" Jack said as he got his feet. This time Alex got a good look on his face, and was surprised to see that Jack was crying.

"Jack!" Alex said in a stern voice.

Jack signed and turned to face Alex. "It is not like you would understand."

"Maybe I will." Alex said in soft tone. "Maybe it won´t matter if telling me will help you feel better."

Jack didn´t respond right away. "I should be at her grave right now. I should have been there last year, but I totally forgot about it."

"Who´s"

"My mother." Jack said. It sounded like he was about to cry.

"Oh" Alex said as he felt a great deal of sympathy towards the second year. "How long since-."

"Four years." Jack said. "It was a drunk driver. My mum was driving me home from football practice and this car us. My mum was killed instantly. So was the other driver and I-"Jack paused. "Dad was so amazed that I survived the car crash. The doctors was amazed. Sure I was banged up, but I should have died."

"It must have been your magic." Alex said.

"I KNOW." Jack suddenly yelled. "I know," He repeated in a in an almost whisper. He sounded even to closer to crying. "Why didn´t it saved her? I have magic. It reacts. Why didn´t it save her?"

Alex watched as Jack begun to cry before he gave the younger student a brotherly hug. "It doesn´t work that way."

"I-it should." Jack whispered.

"Jack have you talked with anyone about this?" Alex asked as Jack stepped back.

"No. I mean at first I didn´t thought much of it. But lately I started wondering if my magic saved me, and then I couldn´t stop thinking about- I mean my dad loved my mum, and he if leans that I could have sav-"

"Jack listen to me!" Alex said in a stern a very McGonagall like tone, as Jack looked at his feet. "You couldn´t have saved her. Our magic can´t stop death. What happened to you happened so fast. So trust me your dad wouldn't blame you."

Jack looked up at Alex. The tears was still running down his face. "But I could have done something. I could have saved her."

"No," Alex said. "You couldn´t have. Magic let alone accidental magic doesn´t work like. Your magic didn´t had the time to save both you and her."

Jack nodded, "it should have been."

"Yeah, I agree and I am sorry to say that it doesn´t get any easier. However you need to forgive yourself."

….

Jack was really grateful about the talk Alex had given him. He hadn´t been able to the thought about his mother out of his head, and it had affected him at lot both with his schoolwork and Quidditch game. However, the talk had helped a bit. Jack walked quietly down to the Great Hall where he was joined by Demelza Robins. "Hey Jack!" Demelza said as she smiled at him. "So are you ready for the match?"

Jack smiled back. Demelza Robins was a year above him. She had long raven black hair and green eyes. The two of them had beloved a small friendship, as they were the youngest on the team. "The Slytherins won´t know what hit them."

"Right we easily outfly the losers." Jack frowned a bit, but didn´t comment. "Hopefully your little girlfriend won´t be too pissed."

"Uh my girlfriend?"

"Greengrass. You know the one in my year."

"Uh Astoria isn´t my girlfriend." Jack said not looking at Demelza.

"Really?" Demelza said. Jack didn´t noticed it, but she was cheeking him out, looking very pleased. "Right then."

When the two chasers arrived in the Great Hall, they saw their captain Harry Potter auguring with Hermione Ganger, which ended with her storming off. Jack could hear that Demelza sign loudly.

"She is so bossy!"

Jack didn´t comment on that either. Hermione Ganger was defiantly a stricter prefect then Alex, but she was good enough.

Not long after, the Gryffindor team made their way towards the stadium

The frosty grass crunched underfoot. "Pretty lucky the weather's this good, eh?" Harry asked Ron.

"Yeah," said Ron, who was pale and sick-looking. Ginny were already wearing her Quidditch robes and waiting in the changing room.

"Conditions look ideal," Ginny said ignoring Ron. The two siblings had been fighting a lot lately. Jack had also heard that Ron had given his sister a hard time because she was dating a boy. Honestly teenagers was so weird, Jack just hoped that he wouldn´t be like that. He was thirteen now, so was a teenager now so hopefully he would be different.

"And guess what? That Slytherin Chaser Vaisey — he took a Bludger in the head yesterday during their practice, and he's too sore to play!" Ginny added. "And even better than that — Malfoy's gone off sick too!"

"He's ill?" Harry asked looking at Ginny. "What's wrong with him?"

"No idea, but it's great for us," said Ginny brightly. "They're playing Harper instead; he's in my year and he's an idiot."

"Lucky, I call it," said Ron, looking slightly more animated. "And Vaisey off too, he's their best goal scorer, I didn't fancy — hey!" he said suddenly, freezing halfway through pulling on his Keeper's gloves and staring at Harry.

"What?" The captain said. However, Jack saw that he had a smile on his face.

"I . . . you . . ." Ron had dropped his voice, he looked both scared and excited. "My drink . . . my pumpkin juice . . . you didn't . . . ?"

Harry raised his eyebrows, but said nothing except, "We'll be starting in about five minutes, you'd better get your boots on."

"I wonder what that was about?" Jack said as he watched Harry and Ron leave.

"No idea," Demelza said but then smiled at Jack. "So are you ready?"

Jack took a few steps back as he felt really nervous. What if he messed up and his team lost the match? Jack suddenly felt Demelza´s hand on his shoulder.

"Relax you will be fine Jack. You are an amazing player." Demelza as she torched Jack´s cheek. The Gryffindor blushed as he felt really uncomfortable at the look Demelza was given him.

"Uh"

"Can I ask you something Jack?"

"S-Sure"

"Have you ever kissed someone`"

"Uh." Jack blushed. What was he supose to say. Of course, the truth was that he hadn´t, but then what. Was she asking if he wanted to kiss? Because he really didn´t.

"Some gives kisses for good luck." Demelza said still looking at Jack. Jack thought that she was about kiss him, but luckily he heard someone calling for them.

"M-maybe w-we should uh" Jack said as he took a step back.

Demelza looked at bit disappointed. "Right, we can discuss it later."

Jack didn´t have much to time think about what ´it´ meant as he along with the team walked out onto the pitch to tumultuous roars and boos. One end of the stadium was solid red and gold; the other, a sea of green and silver. Many Hufflepuffs and Ravenclaws had taken sides too.

The atmosphere at the stadium was really something else. Jack felt really excited and was pumped.

Jack watched as Harry stepped up to Madam Hooch, the referee, who was standing ready to release the balls from the crate. "Captains shake hands," she said. Harry shocked hand with Urquhart. It looked like that the Slytherin captain was trying to crush Harry´s hand.

Jack looked at the Slytherin team. None of them looked very friendly. Jack of course knew from Astoria and Calla, that many Slytherin were pureblood fanatics and very arrogant. Jack tightened his grip on his broom. He just had to focus and focus on his teamwork with Ginny and Demelza.

"Mount your brooms. On the whistle . . . three . . . two . . . one . . ." The whistle sounded, Jack and the others kicked off hard from the frozen ground, and they were away. Jack grabbed the quaffle, then he passed it to Ginny who flew forward the Slytherin goal. Ginny avoid the bludgers with ease, and Jack and Demelza followed. Jack zigzagged around as Ginny and Demelza passed the Quaffle to each other. Then Ginny threw the ball at Jack, who in the next second cast though one of the Slytherin goal. Everybody cheered, and Jack´s heart swelled with pride. He had just scored the first goal of the match. The match continued with high pace. This time the Slytherin took the Quaffle, but Ron Weasely prevented them from getting points. Ginny retook the Quaffle and thanks to the Thimblerig Shuffle, the three Gryffindor chasers managed to distract the others by passing the Quaffle. That move allowed Ginny to score.

The match was going absolutely perfect. With half an hour of the game gone, Gryffindor were leading eighty points to zero, Ron having made some truly spectacular saves, some by the very tips of his gloves, and Ginny having scored thee of Gryffindor's eight goals, Demelza one, and Jack had scored the last four.

Then the Slytherin seeker Harper spotted the Golden Snitch. Harry followed and Jack found it had not to focus on Harry and Harper. Luckily, Harry manged to catch the snitch and everybody cheered.

Jack cheered as well and therefor he didn´t noticed the bludger before hit smashed into his left shoulder. The pain was unbearable. Jack screamed as he lost his grip and fell from his broom. Luckily he wasn´t that far up, but the fall was still painful, and Jack was sure that he broke more bones. It hurt so bad, and Jack moaned in pain. Demelza was the first one at his side. She tried getting him to sit up, but the second she touched his arm, he screamed in pain.

"Don´t touch me!" Jack cried.

"But you-"

"NO," Jack as he buried his head in the ground in a desperate attempt to ease the pain. It hurt so much that he was actually crying. Right now he just wanted his dad. No he wanted his mum. He was to surprise that he actually said that part aloud. "I want my mum." He cried, but he didn´t care if he sounded childish. "I want my mum." Jack could sense that there was more people around him.

"Jack we need to get you to the hospital wing." Harry Potter said as he touched Jack´s shoulder. Again, the pain exploded in his arm and he whined in pain.

"No," Jack sobbed. "It h-hurts. It hurts so much."

…

Alex had been shocked to see the Slytherin chaser send bludger towards Jack after the match was over. The bludger hit the Gryffindor who screamed and fall the ground. Before he knew it, Alex was sprinting towards the Qudditch pitch. Harry was already at the second year trying to calm him down. Jack was crying and gasping in pain. Every time someone touched him, Jack screamed. Alex whipped his wand and conjured a stretcher before he magically lifted Jack on it. "Get him to the Hospital Wing." He said to Harry and Ron. His two friends nodded and each boy grabbed their end of the stretcher and carried Jack. Alex followed as tried to get a lock at Jack´s injuries. The bludger had hit pretty bad, but the fall had been bad as well. Therefor Alex asked Ginny to run ahead while Alex tried to comfort Jack who was crying and moaning in pain. Not that it was strange if Alex´s fear was true then Jack was in so much pain.

…

Chapter end

I hope you liked the chapter. Please leave a review and tell me what you think.


	9. Chapter 9: Worries

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 9: Worries

Jack´s injuries was pretty bad and Madam Pomfrey was working pretty quickly the second Alex had brought him into the Hospital Wing. The bones Jack´s left shoulder had been crushed and he would need Skele-Gro potion to grow everything back. The right arm had also been broken, and so was his two legs. Jack had also suffered a mild concussion and a few broken ribs.

Everything could be fixed, but it would be some painful days for the young chaser. The school nurse had told Alex that if they hadn´t had the spells and potions then Jack wouldn´t have been able to use his arm again. Now he just had to stay at the hospital wing for a week.

"Will he be okay?" Harry asked Alex noticed that he looked really worried.

"Yeah, he will, but what happened with Blenchly?"

Harry growled, "Nothing. He said it was an accident and his teammates supports it. However I saw him laughing with Nott."

Alex felt a pang of anger rush up inside him. Oh how he wished that Nott would be kicked out of this school.

"It is just so typical of those slimy snakes. This just proves that we shouldn't mix. " Alex looked at Demelza. The young girl looked very angry. She eyed Alex before walking over to Jack.

"Yeah I thinks she has a thing for him." Harry commented with a small smile.

"Are you sure?" Alex asked as the hospital doors opened again, and Astoria rushed in. Alex nodded, making the young Slytherin girl sign in relief. Astoria walked over to Jack, but the cold expression on her face showed that she didn´t care much for Demelza´s presence. The two third year girls were giving each other murderous expressions as they both sat at Jack´s bedside. "That could be problematic, because I know for a fact that Tori likes him as well."

Harry winched as he noticed how the two girls glared at each other. "Yeah, I am glad I am not in the middle of that." There were a small pause where Harry looked a bit uncomfortable. "I was wondering I could ask you something?"

Alex looked at his friend. "Sure."

"It is kind of private so uh-"

Alex nodded and the two walked outside the hospital wing and found an empty alcove. "So what is up?"

"I want to date Hermione again." Harry said.

"Uh wow." Alex hadn´t expected that. "Are you sure? I mean things ended pretty badly between you two."

Harry nodded, "I know, but we are older now, and beside I think she is the one. So what do you think?"

"Honestly I have no idea."

"It is just that you are the only one I know that are in a relationship." Harry said. "So you are kind of the expert."

An expert. Alex didn´t feel like one. However, he knew that Harry had been happy before, much happier than he had been with Cho. "Well if you are sure, then yeah go for it." Alex said giving the best advice, he could.

…

It wasn´t the only relationship drama there was that night. A couple of days before the match Tracey had asked Ron if he had wanted to come to the Slugclub Christmas party with her. She had said that they could go as friends. However, Ron mad manged to screw that up by snogging with Lavender Brown during the Gryffindor victory party. Ron and Hermione´s friendship had also taken bump that day, as Hermione had thought that Harry had slipped the Felix Felicis in Ron´s drink before the Qudditch match. Ron had become angry, and had accused Hermione of not believing in him.

"So how are Tracey really?" Alex asked as he and Daphne were working Defence homework after Tracey had left.

"Not that great," Daphne said, "I mean I think she really fancied Ron, and now she feels hurt and you know guilty."

Alex looked at his girlfriend; he understood why Tracey was hurt. After all Ron had acted like a git, but the other. "Why is she feeling guilty?"

Daphne signed a bit, but still smiled at Alex. "You are kidding right?" Alex shocked his head. In his opinion Tracey, hadn´t done anything wrong. "Alex she was with Blaise and now she is already interested in a new guy."

"Uh," Alex had been a bit surprised at first. "Honestly I think that Blaise would be glad that she have someone that makes her happy."

"I agree with you, but it is not that simple for her, and it is not an easy time for her. She is still grieving for Blaise, but at same time she is having those new feelings for Ron, and is a bit ashamed because of it." Daphne explained.

"I know, but-"

"Alex I wouldn´t have acted differently if it had been you." Daphne said. "So I don´t think it will help Tracey that much that we say that Blaise would have wanted her to be happy. She has to figure that out by herself. We just have to be there for her."

"She is lucky to have you as a friend." Alex said kissing the top of Daphne´s head. "Now I have to my common room and give Ron the death glare."

Daphne smiled, "well don´t be too hard at him."

"Really?"

"I didn´t say you shouldn't to him a hard time. I just say that you shouldn't overdo it either."

…

Alex wasn´t the only one that thought that Ron had acted like a git as both Harry and Hermione agreed. Not that meant that either of the three had stopped taking with Ron, but Harry had showed that Ron at least should have talked with Tracey. The quilt on Ron´s face showed that he agreed deep down.

Otherwise the school life continued. Alex was busy, but he loved it. His training with Mad-Eye was great, and so was his little teaching carrier. There had been no further indication that either Nott or Mclaggen was working with Voldemort, both Alex and Harry still believed it, but they were still the only ones.

While Harry shadowed Nott, Alex focused on McLaggen. As a head boy, he would be a perfect agent for Voldemort. He knew a lot about the castle security, even more then Alex did. Right now, he was walking an corridor on the sixth floor. Alex froze as McLaggen suddenly turned. As he saw Alex, the older Gryffindor gave him a hateful stare. "So why are you following me Black?"

"I just wondered what you are doing here?" Alex asked. He had his wand in his hand just in case.

McLaggen sneered as he noticed that Alex had his wand drawn. "I could ask you the same and I am Head Boy, you are just a prefect. I outrank you Black."

"I asked you first. You have no business here."

"Again neither does you Black. However if you must know I am patrolling the castle. So what are you doing here? Some would think that you are up to something."

"It is a bit rich coming from you." Alex blundered out.

McLaggen laughed "me?" I am not the one that associate with snakes and other miniature death eaters. The same snakes that cheats, liars-"

"Are you talking about yourself McLaggen?"

"Yeah because it was me that sent Jack Bennet to the Hospital Wing. Or wait that was one of the rotten slimy snakes wasn´t it."

"They are not all like that." Alex hissed.

"Oh yeah," Alex was surprised that McLaggen grabbed his collar. "They could have killed Bennet, and they did crushed the bones in his shoulder. How many pain potions did you had use on him? Huh It was nine wasn´t it. He was in so much pain."

"Why do you care, you hate Jack don´t you?"

"Bennet is naïve and stupid yeah. And it is true that I don´t care about him. I do care that someone hurt a Gryffindor."

"I am not convinced. You are no better than people like Nott."

McLaggen tightened the grip on Alex´s collar and his face was twisted in anger. "I am nothing like those Death Eater scrum. Unlike you I am the hero."

"You are not a hero McLaggen. So just walk away and continue to be an arrogant swine."

"Look Black I know what you are up to something and it is only a matter of time before I proves it." McLaggen said before pushing Alex back. "And when I do everyone will see that I am the hero. So just run back to you little dark acolytes."

"What are you blabbing about?"

"You can´t play dumb with me Black. I know that you are a dark wizard."

"Try looking in the mirror."

"I haven't killed three people." McLaggen growled. "Granted they were Death Eaters, but you are just as bad. You kill because you like it. Not because it is necessary."

Alex growled and tightened the grip on his wand. "Shut up, you don´t know what happened."

"I know that you are up to something Black. Just you wait. You will get what you dersve." McLaggen said before he walked away from Alex. "I will get you even if I have to plant the evidence."

Alex glared at McLaggen´s retreating form. It just proved that he was that kind of bully that would join Voldemort. All the truants about Alex being a dark wizard was just a hopeless attempt to confuse Alex. However, how had McLaggen made contact with Voldemort? His family had always been against people like Voldemort. And McLaggen was all about his family and its honour. Alex growled it didn´t matter. If McLaggen were up to something then Alex would prove it.

…

After his run in with the Head Boy was, Alex now even more convinced that he was a death eater. Harry was more convinced that it was Nott that was that was the Death Eater. While Alex disliked Nott then he wasn´t that sure that Nott was a Death Eater. Or he was at least more sure that McLaggen had that evil inside him.

However, Alex didn´t had much time to focus on McLaggen. It wasn´t just because that he was busy. No it was more because his relationship with Daphne. It was still strong and things was still good, but lately Alex sensed that Daphne was disappointed with something. It was when they snogged or rather when they stopped, then lately Alex had the feeling that Daphne was disappointed in him.

It confused Alex a lot. He had no idea why she was so disappointed. He hadn´t done anything. He of course still wanted to take the next step with her, but he hadn´t acted on it. He hadn´t acted, despite that he wanted to so much more. He was just afraid to upset Daphne.

Once again, Alex wished that he had someone to talk to about the whole thing, but none of his friends had that experience with girls. Alex of course knew that there older students that could give him some answers, but he didn´t really talk with any of them. So there wasn´t really anyone that could help. Or wait maybe there was. Maybe he could ask Fred Weasely. Yeah he should write to Fred.

….

Alex found that Fred already waiting for him in Entrance Hall.

"Hey Fred thanks for coming."

Fred smiled, "it is no problem."

"I know that both you and George are busy with the Christmas sales. Fred I honestly I can´t tell you how grateful I am that you have taken the time to come here."

"Yeah well it sounded important, and you asked for my help."

Alex´s eyes flickered. He knew that it would be embarrassing, but Fred or George was the only ones that he was comfortable asked whom Alex knew could give an answer. "Could we go to the Room of Requirement?"

Fred nodded and ten minutes later, the two boys were sitting in two nice chairs. "So uh I was thinking uh- how are you and Mellissa?"

"It is great," Fred said with a big smile, "but somehow I don´t think it is that you wanted to ask."

"No it isn´t uh-" Alex paused. "Promise that you won´t begin to make jokes about this."

Fred must have seen how important this was for Alex, because he nodded. "I promise."

Alex took a deep breath. "I don´t really have anyone else to talk to about this. Uh I wanted to ask you about uh I mean have you ever had uh you know uh like with Mellissa?"

"What? Sorry I don´t know what you mean."

"You and Mellissa have done it right? You know the uh the thing were you uh."

Fred smiled, "you are talking about sex?"

Alex nodded as he felt his cheeks getting very warm. "Yes." He quickly said. Uh what I wanted to ask is how did you know? I mean when it was your first time. Uh how did you know that the girl wanted the same?"

"You want to take that step with Daphne don´t you?"

"Yeah," Alex said with a dreamy look on his face. "But I am not sure if Daphne wants to take it as well. So how did you know that you both wanted the same?"

Fred shrugged. "Honestly I don´t know. Me and Mel just kissed, took things slow and well one thing took another and it happened."

"So you didn´t ask?"

"No, I did ask when we were close."

"Wasn´t it awkward? I mean what if I ask and Daphne says no?"

Fred smiled a bit. "I was pretty sure that she would say yes. Honestly, Alex it is hard to describe. Uh the best thing I can say is use your instincts. I mean you are a good guy, and you don´t want to hurt Daphne right?"

Alex shocked his head. "No of course not."

"Then just wait for the right moment. I mean surely you guys must have snogged a lot."

Alex blushed but nodded, "yeah."

"Well then just take things from there and be sure that Daphne likes it."

Alex signed, "so there is no quick advice?"

Fred smiled, "I am afraid not. However, I will say this. You are seeing ghosts Alexander, and I am sure that Daphne wants the same thing."

Alex smiled at this, "are you sure?"

"As sure as I can be? Look have you planned any dates."

"Yes Professor Slughorn has this Christmas party, and Daphne and I will go together. We have talked about going to a private place afterwards." Once again Alex felt his face heat up.

Fred smiled, "it would be a good moment then. I say go for, and trust me if Daphne doesn´t want it, then she will say stop. You really won´t have any doubts."

"Thanks Fred."

"So mum will kill me if I don´t make sure you know this, but uh you know about protection right?"

Alex blushed as remembered the talk Sirius had given him. "Yes." He said quickly. "I know."

Fred chuckled, "Yeah I remember when I got The Talk. It was properly the most embarrassing moment I had with my dad."

Alex smiled back, "Yeah." Alex paused. "How are you holding up? I mean it been almost a year since-"

Fred nodded, "It is strange that he is gone. I mean just think Bill will be married soon. It is so weird that won´t be a part of that." Alex looked at Fred. The eldest Weasley twin looked at his hands before he looked at Alex. "I will ask Mel to marry me."

Alex was surprised that Fred just told him that. "Wow."

"Don´t tell anyone though. I haven´t even talked with Mellissa about it. It is just all that about dad. It makes me think that I should ask her soon. I mean uh-"

"Life can be short." Alex said, as he understood what Fred was saying. He had thought about the same when Mr. Weasely had died and when Blaise had died.

"Yeah so trust me Alex. We have to make sure that we don´t waste it by unnecessary waiting."

Alex smiled at the eldest Weasley twin. "Right. Thanks Fred. It means a lot, and don´t worry I am sure that Mellissa will says yes." Alex paused. "I trust I will be invited to the wedding?" He added in a teasing voice.

"Definitely otherwise Mel would kill me and the same goes when you and Daphne finally does your vows."

Alex blushed, "yeah of course."

…

Meanwhile was Daphne and Hermione out on a prefect patrol. The two girls had caught a few students that had broken curfew. However, there was nothing to serious.

"By the way you need to make sure that Alex keeps guard up and what he eats and drinks." Hermione said as he two girls made a halt in an empty hallway.

Daphne gave her Gryffindor friend a weird look, "why?"

"I just overhead some girls talk about giving him and Harry love potions." Hermione explained.

"And the reason you didn´t confiscate them was?"

Hermione signed. "Trust me I would if I could. However they didn´t have them with them. They were just discussing how to do it."

Daphne looked annoyed. "Hmm how disappointing. So tell me; who wanted to give my boyfriend love potion?"

"You are not going to hurt her are you?" Hermione said.

"No, not if she keeps her hands to herself."

Hermione didn´t really know what to make of it, but she knew that it wasn´t a good idea to keep things from Daphne. "It is Celia Snow."

"Right," Daphne said. She had never liked that girl. Beside did she honestly thought that she would have something in common her Alex? Alex hated those kinds of superficial girls.

"Yeah I know. Romidda Vane wants to get her hands on Harry, and I could have-" Daphne smiled, she knew that her fellow prefect had begun getting feelings for Harry again. "It is not like I don´t get them. I mean both Harry and Alex have grown very attractive and they are both of rather high standards."

Daphne huffed, "They better keep their hands away."

Hermione laughed, "I am certain that Alex only have eyes for you."

"Well but love potions," Daphne said. "They can get every boy to act crazy."

Hermione laughed, "Right. However, I don´t think you should worry that much. I mean I have warned both of the boys, so you should just remind him to be careful."

"I take it that they are." Daphne admitted. Still I would hate to see Alex under the effects of a love potion. I mean I know he loves me and that a love potion never can create true love, but-"

"It would still hurt you to see him like that." Hermione said.

"Yeah," Daphne paused and a bit laughed a bit.

"Did I say something funny?"

"No, it is just the two of us talking about boys, if someone had told me of this two years back then I would have told them, that they are mad."

"What because of my little crush on your future husband?"

Daphne signed, "Tracey?"

Hermione nodded, "yup. She is quit keen on being your maid of honour."

"Right she have mentioned that wish, but yeah I mean I sort felt a bit threatened by your relationship."

Hermione was surprised at this "Wow and I was always jealous at you" She paused a bit. "You know that Alex never saw me more than a sister right?"

Daphne nodded, "I do know, but still as I said was worried that he might you know fall in love with you. And I know that you were interested back then." There was a small pause. "I am more comfortable now that you have moved on. Like to a certain green eyed boy."

"I don´t know what you are talking about." Hermione said. "And we should hurry up and finish our rounds."

The two girls laughed and left the corridor. Neither of them noticed concealed figure who smiled. It was certain some useful information.

…

Alex was sitting in the common room and studying. It had been a few since Hermione had warn Alex about the love potions. Honestly, he didn´t get why so many girls wanted him. After all he wasn´t single as Harry was. And he was very happy with Daphne."

"Alex could I talk with you for a few seconds?" Harry asked.

Alex closed his Arithmancy book and looked at his friend. "sure."

The two of them walked to their dormitory where they could be alone. "I was thinking of our theory." He said in a quiet voice as he sat on his bed.

Alex know that he was talking about McLaggen and Nott. "What about it?"

"Hermione have told you of the love potions?" Harry said. Alex noticed that Harry looked very embarrassed.

"She have told me to be careful yes." Alex said with a small smile.

"Well uh I asked Hermione how they even got this stuff in the school with our owls being searched."

"If they have brought it from Fred and George then the potions are disguised as perfumes and cough potions. It's part of their Owl Order Service."

"How do you know about that?"

"I read it while we were in the shop." Alex paused. "Although I wasn´t that happy that they showed the potions to Selene."

Harry laughed. "Anyway, as I said to Hermione then Filch is being fooled, isn't he? These girls are getting stuff into the school disguised as something else! So why couldn't Nott have brought the necklace into the school — ?"

"Yeah but it is not the same." Alex said. "The school has Secrecy Sensors that can detect jinxes, curses, and concealment charms. They would have detected a powerful curse, like the one on that necklace, within seconds. However something that's just been put in the wrong bottle wouldn't register, you would to have to search every bottle for that."

Harry signed, "Right Hermione said the same, and something about love potions aren't dark.

"I would say that love potion are dark." Alex said as he thought about Celica Snow. The two boys looked at each other and begun to laugh. Temporary forgetting the war

…

Sorry about the long update, I have been having a bit of a writing block. Hopefully it is over, and I will new chapters out more often. I have done some small rewrites in the previous chapters in the book, because I felt that it had become to unfocused.

Remember to review


	10. Chapter 10: Christmas at the Slugclub

The Alexander Chronicles Year 6: The Darkness Falls

Chapter 10: Christmas at the Slugclub

…

Alex didn´t had to wait that long for Celica Snow trying to do something. He was sitting with Harry as the seventh year Huffepuff approved him with a flirtatious smile on her face.

"Hallo Alex," she said winking at him.

"Hey" Alex said in a natural tone.

"I was wondering if you have someone to take to Slughorn´s Christmas party yet?" Celica asked.

"Eh I-"Alex tried trying to ignore Harry he tried his best not to laugh.

"Well you have really grown pretty attractive over the past few years and now you are really grown up."

"Eh thank." Alex said.

"So you should considered taking me to the party. I am pretty attractive as well, and a lot of boys have already asked me. However you and I would be a perfect match."

"Eh I am sorry, but I am taking my girlfriend. She is the only girl for me."

Celia looked annoyed, but she quickly hid it. "Well sure if that is what you really wants."

"It is." Alex said with a small smile.

Celia paused, "Do you wants this Gillywatter. My older cousin sent it to me, but I don´t really like it." She said offering Alex the bottle.

"Eh no, I don´t like it either."

"Hmm since we have the same taste then you should try one of these. "Celia produced a box from her bag. "It is muggle candy. Filled chocolate. They are delicious."

"No thanks."

"Uh come on. Otherwise I eat them all, and I ruin my figure." Celia pressed the box in Alex´s hands. "You can share them with your friends

"Uh right, thanks then." Alex said.

Cecilia gave Alex a small and a wink before she left.

"Not a word Potter." Alex said as Harry was about to speak up.

"Right my lips are sealed Romeo."

"Funny. You do know as a prefect, then I can give detentions right? I hear that Slughorn´s cauldron needs scrubbing."

Harry just rolled his eyes and smiled. "Okay fair point."

"Anyway speaking of dates, then you should get one for Slughorn´s Christmas party tomorrow. Otherwise the fangirls will focus on you." Alex said looking at his friend. "And I doubt even your prince will help against love potions."

Harry signed, "Are you also against that book."

"Hardly," Alex answered as he stood up. "I am just saying that you need to be careful. Just as I told you when you got it." Harry didn´t respond so Alex continued. "I have noticed that you still uses the notes. Anyway why don´t you ask Hermione to the party?"

Harry signed, "You haven't heard then; she is going with Antony."

"That sucks." Alex said sitting next to his friend.

….

Alex was waiting for Daphne outside the Slytherin common room. He was wearing his new dress robes. Sirius and Lupin had gotten them for him since, the Hogsmeade ban still were in effect. Alex didn´t had have to wait that long for Daphne and as he saw her, Alex´s heart skipped a few beats. She was simply beautiful.

She was wearing a blue sleeveless dress. It was crystal-blue, a colour that really matched her eyes.

"Wow you look uh-"Alex stammered. "Wow you look beautiful. Uh absolutely beautiful."

Daphne smiled as her cheeks reddened a tiny bit. "Thanks, you don´t look so bad yourself. You look very handsome."

The two of looked at each other cheeking each other out. Alex gave a shy smile as he grabbed Daphne´s hand. "Uh we better heard over to Slughorn´s office. The party was held in Slughorn's Office. Daphne was very excited, since Slughorn had invited a few potions prodigies like Penny Haywood. The young couple chatted happily about that fact as they were heading to the party.

"Even Professor Snape praises her skill." Daphne said. "She was one of his favourite students."

"Doesn´t he praise you as well?"

"True," Daphne said. "However Penny Haywood was a Hufflepuff. Did you know that she was in Dora´s year?"

Alex nodded, having seen the old pictures of the old curse breaker gang. However, he had only met one beside Dora and Charlie, and that was the one called Tulip Karasu. Still Alex agreed with his girlfriend, this party would be great. They would be able to make so many connections.

Alex and Daphne wasn´t the first ones to arrive, but they were among the firsts.

Slughorn's office was much larger than usual. The ceiling and walls had been draped with emerald, crimson, and gold hangings, so that it looked as though they were all inside a vast tent. The room was crowded and stuffy and bathed in the red light cast by an ornate golden lamp dangling from the centre of the ceiling in which real fairies were fluttering, each a brilliant speck of light. Loud singing accompanied by what sounded like mandolins issued from a distant corner; a haze of pipe smoke hung over several elderly warlocks deep in conversation, and a number of house-elves were negotiating their way squeakily through the forest of knees, obscured by the heavy silver platters of food they were bearing, so that they looked like little roving tables.

"Ah Mr. Black and the lovely Miss Greengrass, welcome. I am glad you had the time. "

Alex smiled at his professor, as Daphne said. "Of course we are happy to be invited."

The old potions professor smiled at her. "Yes and I did promise to introduce you to Miss Haywood didn´t I?" Daphne nodded and gave Alex a small smile as Slughorn called a blonde haired woman with kind blue eyes over to them.

"I assume you must be Daphne Greengrass. Horace have told me much about you." Daphne gave a small and a little embarrassed smile.

"It is a pleasure to meet you Miss Haywood."

"Please call me Penny." Haywood then looked at Alex. "And you must be Dora´s cousin and her unofficially little brother. She have told me a lot about your little adventures."

Alex smiled, "all good I hope Miss Haywood."

"It is Penny to you too, and nothing worse than she did when she was a student here." Penny said. "Anyway Daphne I hear that you quite the potion star."

Daphne smiled again, "well it is something I want to work with. I hope that I can improve the Wolfsbane Potion someday so it will be creeper and more accessible to the werewolves."

Penny gave a sad smile, "A wise ambition, and differently something that would make a positive difference in this world. I myself help a few werewolves with that potion."

"The best would of course be a potion that could stop the transformation."

"Nobody have managed to brew that yet." Penny said.

"The Wolfsbane potion was also unknown until not too long ago." Daphne said in an excited voice, "I am sure that there must be an answer."

It didn´t take long for the two witches to begin to talk about potions. Alex smiled at how happy Daphne looked and decided to give her some privacy. Instead, he ended up chatting a bit with Erik Jensen and Susan Bones, who were official dating. The three of them continued to chat about the different guest and who would be good contacts for their future carriers. Alex still wanted to be a healer, but also took note when Susan mentioned that there would be some high-ranking Curse-Breakers, however none who had been involved with the cursed vaults.

Soon all of every one of Slughorn guest had arrived. Slughorn was particularly interested in Harry who so far hadn´t showed up to the meetings in the Slugclub. It also seemed that many of the guests had arrived to get a glimpse at the Chosen One. However there was also some that found Alex interesting and while there was some that was interested because of his talents then Alex sensed that many was interested because of his fame and heritage. Alex did is best to avoid the last once.

"So have you met anyone interesting?" Alex asked Harry as two of them found a quit place.

"Not really. I met someone who wanted to write my autobiography."

Alex laughed, "Wow. And what would be the title." Alex thought for a few moments. "Oh I got for your first year at Hogwarts then." There was little pause for dramatic effect. "Harry Potter and the Philosopher's Stone."

Harry snorted, "That would be the worst title ever, and really who would want read about my life at Hogwarts?"

"Well I mean there have happened a lot for you."

"Our fourth year was more interesting for you I think."

"True, but still."

"Anyway it seems like you girlfriend is having a good time." Harry said changing the subject. Alex followed his friend's gaze and saw that Daphne was talking with Penny Haywood again. It must be good news, because he had seen Daphne taking with others, so Penny could properly help her with her carrier.

"Well it is Penny Haywood she is talking to. She is brilliant, at potions, and I wouldn´t be surprised that if she becomes a potion teacher at some point, if she doesn´t end up making a lot of galleons by selling cutting edge potions."

"I have never head of her."

Alex looked at his friend. "Well she is the rising star; just ask Remus if he knows her. But you must have heard of the cursed vaults?"

"Oh yeah," Harry looking a bit more impressed. "So she can help Daphne?"

"Properly."

Harry paused and looked at his friend. "I have to admit I actually thought you be mad at me."

Alex looked over at Selene who was chatting with reporter from the Prophet. Sure, he had been surprised when he had saw that Harry was escorting Selene and sure, he did feel a slightly overprotective older brother feeling. Still he knew that Harry was not interested in Selene that way, and she wasn´t interested in him either.

"Selene is a big girl, so if she have said yes, then she wants to go with you."

"Yeah I just figured that since either of us had a date then she and I could go as friends." Harry said looking a bit uncomfortable.

"Right sure I have no problems with that," Alex said but then gave Harry a hard look. "That being said if you hurt her then-"

"You hurt me?" Harry said with a small smile.

"Yup," Alex replied with the same smile. "It is nothing personal though."

The two boys were silent for a while as they drunk they butterbeer, then Alex spotted one of the head healers at St Mungo's and went over to talk a bit with her about his future healing carrier. Harry started a conversation with Selene. Before the two of them were joined by Trelawney, Slughorn and later Snape. Harry looked a bit annoyed at Snape and the defence teacher looked annoyed as well.

It was then Alex noticed that Filch walked over the Slughorn dragging Draco and to Alex´s surprise Nott with him.

"I discovered these two lurking in an upstairs corridor. They claims to have been invited to your party and to have been delayed in setting out. Did you issue them with an invitation?"

As Alex walked closer, Draco pulled himself free of Filch's grip, looking furious. "All right, we wasn't invited!" he said angrily. "We was trying to gatecrash, happy?"

"No, I'm not!" said Filch. The caretaker had an unpleasant look on his face. "You're in trouble, you are! Didn't the headmaster say that night-time prowling's out, unless you've got permission, didn't he, eh?"

"That's all right, Argus, that's all right," said Slughorn, waving a hand. "It's Christmas, and it's not a crime to want to come to a party. Just this once, we'll forget any punishment; you may stay, Draco and you ass well Theodore."

Alex gave Draco a friendly smile, but he didn´t return it. "Thanks Professor." The young Malfoy heir just said.

"It's nothing, nothing," said Slughorn, waving away Draco´s thanks. "I did know your grandfather, after all. . . ."

"He always spoke very highly of you, sir," Draco said quickly. "Said you were the best potion-maker he'd ever known."

"I'd like a word with you, Mr. Malfoy and Nott," said Snape suddenly, before Alex could ask why he was with Nott

"Oh, now, Severus," said Slughorn, "it's Christmas, don't be too hard —"

"I'm their Head of House, and I shall decide how hard, or otherwise, to be," said Snape curtly. "Follow me, Draco and Theo."

Harry looked at the two," I just need to use the bathroom." He said to Selene who just nodded.

"So Harry huh?" Alex asked as Slughorn had left as well.

"He asked me," Selene said. "I figured that since I don´t have a boyfriend then we could go together. I mean Harry is a decent person. It is not like I am interested in him."

….

After Slughorn´s party Alex and Daphne took a small walk that ended in the Room of Requirement

The two of them sat there and kissed. As Alex pulled away, he again noticed that Daphne looked at bit disappointed.

"Is there something your mind?" Alex asked.

"Yes," Daphne paused and to Alex´s surprise and discomfort, she looked nervous. "You think I am attractive right?"

Alex blushed a bit, "of course I do. Very attractive." There was a small pause where both teenagers looked at their hands. Then Alex looked at Daphne. "So uh why do you ask?"

Daphne blushed, "I have just been wondering. I mean we kiss, but-"

Alex blushed even more and his heart was beating so fast that he was sure that Daphne could hear it. "Yeah uh but uh-"

"But just that. We just kiss. Don´t you want more?" Daphne asked. She was also blushing, making Alex blush even more.

"Uh yeah uh we uh I- I-"

"So you do then?"

"Yes." Alex looked away but Daphne gently forced him to look at her. "Of course I do. You are beautiful, smart, kind and of course, I want to take that step. I have wanted to for some time, but I don´t know." Alex paused. "I don´t what to hurt you."

"Then don´t," Daphne said. "Just be amazing."

"Uh do you mean?" Alex gathered some of his courage. "Do you want to take that step?"

Daphne nodded, "Yeah. I love you dummy and I have wanted it for while, but somehow you haven´t gotten my hints."

"Uh, well I been afraid that-" 

Daphne interrupted Alex´s ranting with passionate kiss. "Then stop being afraid. You just have to give me my most amazing night ever."

Alex nodded, and kissed Daphne, finally letting go of his worries and giving in to what he wanted.

…

Alex woke up pretty early and was surprised that some of his normal clothes was laying on a chair. After he had gotten dressed, he sat and watched Daphne. The night they had together had been amazing. All of Alex´s fears had been put to shame and things had just felt natural. Alex had been siting for a few minutes when Daphne stirred and woke up.

"Morning," she said in a sleepy voice. "What is the time?"

Alex cast a Tempus charm. "06:15"

Daphne sat up, "I have to get dressed otherwise Tracey noticed that I haven´t slept at my dorm." As on que Pixey appeared with some of Daphne´s clothes. The little elf gave the two teenagers a knowing smile before disappearing. Both Alex and Daphne blushed.

"Uh for what it´s worth then I don´t think that Pixey will tell about this." Alex said. He had turned his back as Daphne got dressed feeling somewhat shy despite everything that happened last night.

"It is okay," Daphne said and poked Alex on his back. To let him know that she was dressed. "And thanks for last night. I had really good time."

Alex gave a small smile and decided to flirt a bit. "Slughorn´s party or in here?"

"The party of course." Daphne smiled back and then kissed Alex. "The thing after well that was fantastic."

"Yeah, it was, and uh it was definitely worth the wait."

"True, but lets us not wait that long until we do it again." Alex blushed scarlet and Daphne kissed him in the cheek, "See you at breakfast my love."

…

Alex felt amazing as he walked back to the common room. Luckily, his fellow Gryffindors was sleeping in. So Alex quickly entered his dormitory to drop of his dress robes. He had hope that everybody were sleeping, but then he heard Harry´s voice.

"Morning," Harry mumbled as he got out of his bed and rubbed his eyes and yawned. "

"Good Morning," Alex replied in a happy voice. "It was good party huh?"

"Yeah. I hope that Selene had a good time."

Alex shrugged, "I donno. She seemed to enjoy herself."

Harry then seemed to notice something, "When then you got in?"

"It was late, and everyone was sleeping."

"Right uh have you even slept here?"

"Uh why do you ask?" Alex said blushing slightly and was very glad that the room was dark so Harry would not notice.

"No reason."

"Right uh no actually I slept in the Room of Requirement. It was just easier."

"Right sure," Harry said. Alex then left humming slightly not noticing the grin on Harry´s face.

…

Chapter end

Thanks for the reviews and to those who have added my story to their favourite list.


End file.
